The New Xmen
by w00tmaster93
Summary: This is a story about 8 of the classic characters discovering their powers for the first time, trying to protect the public, fighting mutant terrorists like Magneto, and trying to get Iceman away from TV for at least one second. Now Complete.
1. Powers

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Even if some people don't want to accept it, evolution is a great part about history, from when that fish grew legs and took it's first steps onto land to when giant gorilla's evolved into men and women. Evolution is all around us but it hasn't taken a that great of a step in centuries…until now. This is the story of 8 teenagers who discover they are the next stage of evolution, they are

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster93

Chapter 1- Powers

Narrator- Bobby Drake

"Hey look guys it's the last person in school who would actually get a girlfriend," Robert said, he was talking about me. As usual he had Brian and Derek behind him, 2 people who actually find him funny. "Hey Bobby how did you and Sarah actually get together? Being desperate? Oh and how long have you been going out with her because I got a $20 bet that she's going to dump you tomorrow," just then Sarah came walking right behind me.

"Of course I would never break up with Bobby, he's got more balls than you would ever have Robert," Sarah was probably the best thing to ever happen to me, I thought it was impossible that a girl would actually like me.

"Hey Bobby if you're so ballsy, how about you defend your girlfriend," Robert grabbed Sarah's arm. Even though Robert was kind of small, everyone knew he was strong. Anyway, that's not the point. Around that time I was discovering my special control over ice, I didn't know it was a mutation, usually when you're a teenager and you have a superpower you don't care how you got it, it only matters that you have it. I didn't know if those kids would think I'm cool or if I'm a freak if I showed them my power. At that moment I thought they would think I was cool.

"Umm…e-eat ice douche bag!" I yelled as I held out my hand and a cold sensation went through my fingers and the next thing I knew Robert was frozen in a block of ice, but it wasn't all bad because he got $20 dollars from his friends the day he thawed.

Robert was sent to the hospital and my town of North Adams, Massachusetts was well aware I was a mutant. Robert's family sued mine because of what I did and someone spray painted "LEAVE US ALONE MUTANT" on our garage. I thought my life couldn't get worse until one day an angry mob started out in front of our house, some of them had guns.

It was 11:00 at night, and my parents ran downstairs to confront the mob. I was scared and I didn't know what I was going to do. I climbed out of my bedroom window and found my self on top of the roof in my pajamas (I wasn't wearing pants). I saw the mob on the ground. I was looking 2 stories down on them. I could see them and they could see me. I was screwed.

I took a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs. If I used my powers offensively once, I could do it again. I gave the crowd all I had in me. I fired beams at them; I shot sharp ice picks out of my fingers. I could feel my body getting cold. The roof was slippery…I fell.

Before I could even realize what was happening I felt all the blood rush to my head. I was dangling from my foot. I looked up at what was going on, a man with wings coming out of his back. He was flying. He looked like he was twenty-something .He was an angel.

"Don't worry Bobby, I got you. We're getting you out of here," he said. I didn't know who he was or where he came from but I knew I could trust him.


	2. Introduction

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Even if some people don't want to accept it, evolution is a great part about history, from when that fish grew legs and took it's first steps onto land to when giant gorilla's evolved into men and women. Evolution is all around us but it hasn't taken a that great of a step in centuries…until now. This is the story of 8 teenagers who discover they are the next stage of evolution, they are

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 2- Introduction

Narrator- Jean Grey

As I saw Angel flying towards the distance carrying Bobby Drake over an angry mob my first thought was, "is Bobby wearing pants?" Hi, I'm Jean Grey I've been a student at the Charles Xavier Institute for about 2 years. Professor Xavier has a dream that mutants and humans can live in peace but by judging from this town, that dream is getting harder to believe in. Professor teaches at the school along with Mr. Worthington (the one with the wings also named Angel) and Dr. McCoy. The professor doesn't tell people we are a school for mutants because he doesn't want hate crimes on campus.

"Who the hell are you? Put me down! I'm not wearing pants!" Bobby kept yelling but Angel wasn't listening. He was heading straight toward the X-jet (parked on top of a building) where Scott, Logan and I were. Angel put Bobby in the X-jet and we took off. I keep telling the professor that the way we recruit new students is like kidnapping but he says it works and I guess it does, I mean we did save his life.

"He was right Angel, he should have gotten some pants on," Logan said. Bobby stared at him wide-eyed, probably because he had 6 knives coming out of his knuckles.

"Yeah, Bobby aren't you a little old to be wearing Spongebob Squarpants underwear?" Scott asked. Bobby wasn't answering, he looked way to scared.

"It's ok Bobby, we're mutants too, we call ourselves the X-man. And we're going to take you to a school full of mutants and if you don't like it, you can always go back home. My name's Jean Grey and I was gifted with the mutant power to move objects with my mind and read other people's minds," I said.

"And my name's Scott Summers. I was cursed," I gave him a jab in the stomach. "I mean I was "gifted" with the power to shoot beams out of my eyes, I can't control them, so I wear special glasses."

"I'm Wolverine and I'm," Bobby stopped Logan.

"Wait, I've heard of Wolverine, he's a famous mutant guy who's been alive for like a million years because of some healing factor," Bobby said.

"Actually, I'm Wolverine's clone and I have the same healing factor," Logan finished.

Bobby started to talk, "I'm Bobby Drake and I make ice…also I think I peed in my Spongebob undies tonight," we all laughed. I could tell Bobby was something special.

"Alright, we've arrived in New York," Angel announced as he lowered the plane to the institute.

"Boston to New York in 5 minutes?" Bobby asked.

"Yup, the X-jet moves fast," Angel replied. "Bobby, welcome to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Children.


	3. Brothers

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Even if some people don't want to accept it, evolution is a great part about history, from when that fish grew legs and took it's first steps onto land to when giant gorilla's evolved into men and women. Evolution is all around us but it hasn't taken a that great of a step in centuries…until now. This is the story of 8 teenagers who discover they are the next stage of evolution, they are

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 3- Brothers

Narrator- Scott Summers

"Whoa, this place is huge," Bobby said as we prepared to land at the mansion. "It's like a mansion for someone richer than God.

"Well it does serve as a school and living area," I said.

"So if I enroll here I don't have to go to school?"

"Well actually we do go to a public school because the Charles Xavier academy only serves as a training school. And Professor X says we have to learn to interact with normal kids," Jean said.

"Well tomorrow's Monday, do I have to go to school or can I take the day off?" Bobby asked.

"The professor doesn't believe in days off. Yeah, you have to go to school," I replied.

"Alright Bobby, I'll get your room set up. The professor wants to meet you before you go to bed," Angel said. "And remember if you don't want to stay here, you can always go back home," Outside of the mansion we met up with Kitty Pryde. She was waiting to see who we brought back from our trip.

"So this is Bobby Drake, huh?" she asked. Bobby nodded. "My name's Kitty Pryde, I think your power is so awesome,"

"Kitty's a year younger than us, she just joined the academy a few weeks ago," I said.

"So Kitty what kind of freak power do you have?" Bobby asked.

"I'll show you, Wolverine would you please punch me in the face?" Kitty asked. Bobby had a strange look on his face.

"Sure thing," he said. Wolverine's fist went straight through Kitty's face, as if he was punching air.

"…..awesome," Bobby said. "I guess not all powers are freakish," I felt a little offended about what he had said.

"Umm…Kitty shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Jean asked. "It's 11:15 p.m. You'll see more of Bobby in the morning,"

"All right, I'm tired anyway. I'll see you tomorrow guys, and after school could you show me your ice power Bobby?"

"Sure, why not?" Bobby answered as Kitty walked away to her room, walking through the wall. Logan, Jean and I showed Bobby to the professor's office.

"Oh yes, Bobby Drake I've heard so much about you, you can call me Professor X, I am the headmaster of this school" professor said. "Logan, would you please get Bobby some pants?" Logan nodded and left.

"Um Professor X, how do you know my name?" Bobby asked.

"Well you see Bobby just like Jean Grey I am a psychic and I built a machine called Cerebro. By using my psychic ability I am able to track down any mutant or human using Cerebro, that's how we found you,"

"Well why did you take me away from my home?" Bobby asked.

"By using one of my students whose mutant ability allows her to see the future, we foresaw that you and your parents would be killed as a result of hate crimes,"

"Oh my God, what's going to happen to my parents?"

"If you accept scholarship at this academy I will schedule a meeting with them tomorrow, but if you decline we will send you back home and using my mutant ability I will erase your memory of this school as well as your parent's memory of us taking you away,"

"…..whoa," The professor gave Bobby a tour of the school including our training room (cleverly titled "the danger room").

"Cool, if I stay here, I get to evolve my mutant power and get a free place to live and eat without people knowing I'm a mutant?" Bobby asked.

"Exactly, but I'll talk to your parents about the matter of cost," Professor X said. "So Bobby, do you accept or decline?"

"Remember, if you decline then an angry mob is going to tear you limb from limb when you get home," Jean pointed out.

"Ok, I accept," Bobby said and we all cheered. Logan, Jean and I went to bed while Bobby watched TV in the living room (with pants on). The next day I had a little talk to Bobby on the bus to our public school.

"Bobby there's something you should know about this school. We aren't the only mutants who go here," I whispered.

"Who else is a mutant?" he asked.

"Just stay away from anyone named Emma Frost, Fred Dukes, John Allerdyce, Mortimer Toynbee, and Rouge Darkholme,"

"What's wrong with them?"

"They are called The Brotherhood and they commit hate crimes on humans. They make their mutant powers clear to the public but Emma Frost's psychic ability makes the mutants seem normal. That and they are led by the professor's ex-wife, Raven Darkholme."

"Is that Rouge girl his daughter?"

"No I'm pretty sure she's adopted. Anyway, Raven likes to be called Mystique. She believes that the professor's dream of mutants and humans getting along is just a fantasy of the professor's and that the only way mutants can survive in this world is through violence,"

"Wow, you sure know a lot about all this mutant crap,"

"I have been at the academy since I was 10, Raven was even a member back then,"

"So, what are the brotherhood's powers?"

"Hmm, I know Emma has telekinesis and Raven can shape shift. I'm not sure about the other 4," I said. Just then Jean came from behind us, she was sitting next to Logan. I'm not sure if they're going out or what…not that I care or anything.

"They call Fred the Blob and he has super strength. John can control fire and is called Pyro, Mortimer has all the powers of a Toad, and Rouge can steal all of your energy and memories temporarily by touching you…if she holds long enough she can kill you," she said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Scott, I can read people's minds, trust me I know everything," Jean replied. As the bus came to a stop and as we got off, Bobby asked a really disturbing question.

"Hey who's that hot blonde in the white?" he asked.

"No Bobby whatever you do, don't like her," Jean said.

"I can like whoever I want. My girlfriend broke up with me,"

"Bobby, that's Emma Frost, a member of the Brotherhood. Scott dated her for a month earlier this year. She cheated on him with Pyro," Logan said.

"Sorry, man." Bobby said.

"It's all right. Jean and I have to find a new mutant the Professor wants to recruit,"

"But I want to talk about your ex-girlfriend some more,"

"Jean,"

"Fine, lets go." she said. I used the little part of Cerebro the professor put in my watch to find the new mutant. She was standing alone in the hallway. She was dressed in all black.

"What's her name again?" Jean asked.

"Ororo Munroe," I replied.


	4. Eye of the Storm

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Even if some people don't want to accept it, evolution is a great part about history, from when that fish grew legs and took it's first steps onto land to when giant gorilla's evolved into men and women. Evolution is all around us but it hasn't taken a that great of a step in centuries…until now. This is the story of 8 teenagers who discover they are the next stage of evolution, they are

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 4- Eye of the Storm

Narrator- Ororo Munroe

"So do you want to join the brotherhood or not?" Emma asked me on the bus to school. I talked to her yesterday, she apparently knows I'm a mutant. Usually girls as popular as Emma don't talk to girls like me. I'm a social outcast, probably because I don't talk to people and I never pay attention in school, I'm always thinking of my comic creations…that no one wants to hear about. No one in this goddamn school is creative, they're all losers who follow their popular friends around. I hate all of them.

"Look Emma, I have to think about it. I mean it seems you just want to use my control over the weather against those kids you go to Charles Xavier Academy," I replied.

"No, of course not. The Brotherhood could always use more girls and if you say yes I'll make you one of the most popular girls in school. You'll be invited to all the make-out parties and everything. I was the one who turned Rouge from a nobody to a somebody. Even weird kids like Mortimer and Freddie are now popular,"

"I don't think I would get along with anyone in that crowd. And Rouge used to be my friend but ever since you got her involved in the brotherhood she hasn't talked to me,"

"Well she will after I recruit you into the Brotherhood," the bus stopped and kids got off and entered the school.

"Look Emma, I said I'll think about it,"

"Well don't take to long, see you in chorus class," I didn't like Emma but I did like the idea of a mutant brotherhood likes violence. Maybe I could throw a lightning bolt at my step-dad. That would be awesome. As I went inside and got to my locker I realized I forgot my locker combination. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. I created a tiny lightning bolt and blew up my lock so I could get in my locker. I thought no one saw that, I was wrong.

"Impressive," a voice next to me said in a thick Australian accent. I recognized him, he was a member of the brotherhood. They call him Pyro. "I could've blown up your lock if you let me light it on fire.

"Your name's John, right?" I asked. He nodded. "What's your power?"

"I control fire," he pulled out a lighter. "Wanna see?" And with his lighter he spelled out "join the brotherhood" in tiny letters.

"I said I'll think about it,"

"Whatever, I'm going to skip class now. See ya later," and he left. I was getting pissed off at the Brotherhood at this point. Just then I heard 2 kids talking behind me, about me.

"Her name is Ororo Munroe," a kid in red sunglasses said.

"What about me?" I asked. I could tell he was a little scared. It was actually kind of funny.

"I uh…wanted to ask you if you would…uh be interested in joining the…um X-men," he said. That's when I lost it. I was sick of people trying to recruit me into their stupid mutant clubs (Emma told me the X-men were really mutants). I took the sunglasses kid by the head and shoved it against a locker.

"You stupid losers can't own me, I'm a free soul not a mutant buffet people can just take!" I yelled. I threw a lightning bolt and the girl standing next to the sunglasses kid (or he used to be standing, now he's crouching on the ground holding his head). The girl blocked the lightning with a force field. I didn't care if anyone knew I was a mutant. I flew out of the nearest window and summoned a thunderstorm. I could still hear the X-kids.

"Scott, are you ok?" the girl asked the sunglasses kid.

"I'll be fine Jean," Scott said. "I need you to erase the memories of the kids who just saw that,"

"Scott, I don't think I know how to use the Jedi mind trick," Jean said.

"Just do it!" it seemed to have worked.

"I'll also see if I can contact Logan telepathically and tell him that Ororo is going nuts," I knew who Logan was. He was the probably the strongest kid in the High School. He was a freshman who could take down a senior.

And in no time Logan was running in the rain, he looked up at me and said "If you ain't with us, then you're against us. I struck him down with a lightning bolt. He seemed to fall down pretty hard. Jean and Scott came running outside.

"Logan?" Jean asked. Tears started to run down her face and Logan was breathing heavily.


	5. Defeated

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Even if some people don't want to accept it, evolution is a great part about history, from when that fish grew legs and took it's first steps onto land to when giant gorilla's evolved into men and women. Evolution is all around us but it hasn't taken a that great of a step in centuries…until now. This is the story of 8 teenagers who discover they are the next stage of evolution, they are

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 5- Defeated

Narrator- Logan

"Logan, are you alright? Still got your healing factor?" Jean asked as I was lying on the ground in pain. My chest was burning but the hurt was slowly going away. After a few seconds, I got up and realized I had a hole blown through my shirt…on both sides. Ororo got down from flying in the air and it stopped raining.

"Are you crazy! If that was a mutant who didn't have a healing factor, he would've been dead!" Jean yelled at Ororo.

"I know what his powers are! Emma told me!" she yelled back.

"Then you also know I can do this," I retracted my metal claws. But just then I could here huge footsteps behind me, I turned around. It was the Brotherhood, Emma Frost, Toad, The Blob, Pyro, and Rogue.

The Blob grabbed my head with his giant fist to try and suffocate me. "Sorry X-men, we saw her first," he said and threw me against a wall. The teachers couldn't see any of this, Jean was putting a mental block on them.

I quickly got up and ran towards Scott. I took his head and threw of his glasses so he would shoot an optic beam at the Blob but wouldn't move. His fat just seemed to absorb the beam. Then he punched us both in the face at the same time. Meanwhile, Jean and Emma had a little talk.

"You're a loser," Emma said.

"You're a bitch," Jean replied.

"Social outcast,"

"Prep,"

"Emo,"

"I'M NOT EMO!" Jean yelled as she shot an energy blast at Emma. Scott got up ad ran towards Jean.

"Jean, I need you to contact Bobby, we could really use him in this fight," Scott said.

"No way, it's his first day. I'm not going to let him get in trouble by skipping class,"

"Hey Jean, that wasn't cool when you knocked Emma down. So how about you get a little hotter?" Pyro said he got out his lighters and created a giant fire bird that flew towards Jean and Scott. They ran away as fast as they could but they couldn't leave the school fence. But then the fire bird was put out by a blue beam of ice. We all looked up and saw Bobby standing on top of the school roof with his body covered in a thin layer ice.

"I got your message Jean and look, I turned my skin all icy!" Bobby said.

"Seriously Bobby, don't jump of the roof," Jean said.

"Sure, I'll get down the same way I got up, I made a sled out of ice," just then Bobby jumped of the roof. The sled thing didn't work.

"Bobby, no!" Scott yelled as blood was dripping down his nose. And Bobby landed face first on the grass and we all heard ice shatter.

"Ughh," Bobby groaned as he was lying on the grass. He picked his head up but it didn't look that bloody, the ice protected him. Rouge ran up to him.

"You're Bobby, right?" she asked as Bobby smiled.

"Yeah, you wanna make out?" Bobby asked.

"Sure," Bobby looked shocked about the answer and as Rouge's lips touched his, he passed out and she covered her body in a thin layer of ice. Then she froze Scott. "That was actually pretty fun," she said.

"You know Rouge, I can also cover my body with a natural substance. Then she covered her body in rock hard diamonds. "It makes me 100 stronger," then she picked up The Blob and threw him at Jean. And The Blob weighs roughly 400 lbs.

"Jean!" I yelled and pushed her out of the way and I got a face full of The Blob.

"Come on guys, let's go. I don't want to waste my time on only one X-man," Toad said as The Brotherhood walked away with Ororo following them. The Blob got up off of me but I still couldn't get up. Bobby was knocked out cold. Scott was frozen in a block of ice. We lost someone we could've recruited. And we got our asses kicked.


	6. Night

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Note- The German in this chapter is real but most of it is unrelated to the story.

Prologue- Even if some people don't want to accept it, evolution is a great part about history, from when that fish grew legs and took it's first steps onto land to when giant gorilla's evolved into men and women. Evolution is all around us but it hasn't taken a that great of a step in centuries…until now. This is the story of 8 teenagers who discover they are the next stage of evolution, they are

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 6- Night

Narrator- Kitty Pryde

The Middle School I go to lets out before the High School does so I saw Bobby, Logan, Jean, and Scott all walk home with bruises and scars.

"The Brotherhood kicked our asses and they recruited a new mutant we could've recruited," Logan explained to me.

"Oh man that sucks," I replied. Even though I had only known them for a month so far, sometimes I think of the older X-men as older siblings, I want to be them but at the same time I'm worried about them. I turned to Bobby, "So Bobby, are you going to show me your powers?"

"Sorry Kitty but I have a huge headache, maybe later," I was disappointed and I decided to head towards my room so I could do my homework when I saw this blue fuzzy thing in the down the wall. At first, I thought it was a cat but then as I got closer I saw it had a jacket and pants on. I remembered one of the teachers at the Academy was blue and furry, his name was Mr. McCoy and he was probably the smartest guy in the school, he also has superhuman strength and durability.

But this other blue thing was much skinnier than Mr. McCoy. I realized it's back was turned to me (it had tail), there was no one else in the hallway. I was pretty scared, "Uh-um h-hello?" I said. Then the creature turned around I saw two huge yellow eyes stare at me. He looked half human-half blue elf demon thing. It had 3 fingers on each hand and 2 toes in front of each foot, one in back. I let out a scream and it did too. And in a second it turned into a cloud of blue smoke and disappeared. It teleported.

Mr. McCoy came running right behind me. "What's wrong Katherine?" he asked. I hate it when people call me Katherine.

"I-I saw a weird blue thing with a tail. He looked like a demon," I was stuttering.

"Oh yes, his name is Kurt Wagner and he is from Germany. The Professor taught him English telepathically. He came to this school a few days before you did, he's even your age,"

"Well why haven't I seen him before?"

"He has been staying in his room, going out only to use the bathroom or get food. He is afraid he will scare the other students with his demon-like appearance. I have been working on a device that will temporally revert his mutation so he can walk amongst a normal crowd without being looking like a mutant,"

"But you are all blue and furry too, don't you want a machine that will do the same?"

"Katherine, everything I want is in this mansion but we want Kurt to have a future after he graduates. And don't think that just because he looks like a monster, it doesn't mean he is. He is a very nice boy. You should probably apologize to him when you get the chance. But, I understand that you have homework to do so I will leave you be. Goodbye Katherine,"

"See you later Mr. McCoy," and we went our separate ways. 2 weeks went by and I didn't see Kurt since the incident. Bobby has settled in to the mansion but has been spending most all of his time in front of the TV. And all of the other Freshman X-men keep complaining about how they couldn't recruit Ororo Munroe.

I couldn't get the mental image of Kurt out of my mind. He scared me but I swear I could see the exact same fear in his eyes when he saw me. I didn't want to talk to him yet I wanted to be around him. And one day I finally got the nerve to enter his room. I knocked on the door.

"Verschwinden Sie," I heard a voice say.

"I don't speak German," I replied.

"Ich spreche Englisch nicht,"

"Ok, I think I heard the word English somewhere in there,"

"Sie sind das Mädchen, das an mir geschreien hat,"

"This is getting old,"

"Jordanien Lurie ist der größte Zuhälter in der Welt,"

"That's it," and I walked through his door.

"Ich denke, dass Chris Claremont in overrated Schreiber ist,"

"You better start speaking English," I said.

"Ok, ok, I give up. What are you doing in my room?" he said.

"I wanted to apologize for screaming at you a few weeks ago,"

"Yeah, I know, I scare a lot of people. Hell, you're probably scared of me right now,"

"Well…"

"Admit it,"

"Yeah, I'm pretty scared, I'm really, really sorry. But Mr. McCoy is working on a machine that will make you look human,"

"What's taking him so long?"

"I don't know,"

"Well it was nice talking to you random girl whose name I don't know but I really want to be alone right now,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kitty Pryde,"

"Kätzchen Pryde, nice name,"

"Thanks," I stayed in Kurt's room for about 2 hours. We talked about how we both grew up and our favorite movies and TV shows. But that was kind of useless because everything he liked was German. After a while, the doorbell rang and Jean sent me a message telepathically saying I needed to come downstairs quick. I told Kurt I would be right back.

Ororo Munroe was at the door and she only had one thing to say to us, "The Brotherhood plan to blow up the High School on Friday,"


	7. Training

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Even if some people don't want to accept it, evolution is a great part about history, from when that fish grew legs and took it's first steps onto land to when giant gorilla's evolved into men and women. Evolution is all around us but it hasn't taken a that great of a step in centuries…until now. This is the story of 8 teenagers who discover they are the next stage of evolution, they are

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 7- Training

Narrator- Scott Summers

"Ms. Marvel, you have just stopped what could have been the greatest bank robbery all year. Do you have any plans for the future?" an interviewer on Fox asked a local superhero on TV.

"Well, I don't really have any plans. Pretty much if any evil comes around, I'll just have to stop it," she replied and the she flew away. Bobby was watching all of this on TV.

"Bobby, why are you watching the news?" I asked.

"Ms. Marvel is so hot. My God, I love her. I have loved her since I was like 5," he replied.

"Bobby, Ms. Marvel only became a superhero 2 years ago,"

"What's your point?"

"You're 15, not 7,"

"Hey, I can be any age I want to be."

"Look, Professor X wants to see all of the Freshman in his office. Ororo just walked in a few minutes ago and she told that The Brotherhood plan to blow up the High School tomorrow night," so I dragged Bobby to the office. All of the Freshman and Kitty and Ororo were there. Then we were handed blue clothes. The shirts had an X right in the middle of them.

"Professor, why are you giving us uniforms?" Logan asked.

"So we can look like a team," he answered. "And I also need to give you all code names so we can sound like a team. Logan, you are Wolverine; Scott is Cyclops; Jean is Marvel Girl; Kitty is Shadowcat; Bobby is Frostbite-"Bobby cut the professor off.

"Eww, Frostbite sounds lame, can't I be Captain Awesome or Master Pimp?" Bobby asked.

"How about Iceman?" the professor asked.

"Sure, I can live with that,"

"Ok, as I was saying…Ororo was called Storm by The Brotherhood. Do you still want to be called Storm?"

"Actually, I don't know if I want to be a member of the X-men. I mean you didn't prepare a shirt for me and I don't know how my parents would react. I'm only here because I want revenge on The Brotherhood for treating me terribly and turning into terrorists…sure, I can go with Storm," she said. "Also no offense to you professor but I'm a little freaked out about the fact you are in a wheelchair,"

"Ororo, I will have you know that I was crippled by a mutant-hunting robot in the 1970's," he said. "And in fact you will be fighting 5 of those robots in today's danger room session. They are called Sentinels, they stand at 20 ft. tall and shoot beams that can kill you out of their hands. But don't worry it is only a simulation. Cyclops since you have been here the longest, I want you to lead the team. Iceman, Shadowcat, Storm, since this is you're first danger room session I will go over the rules. Rule 1: Always refer to your teammates in their codenames. Rule 2: Always listen to the team leader. Rule 3: No using your powers against other teammates. Good luck and have fun," The professor led us to the danger room.

The setting was a city that looked like it was destroyed by the Sentinels. Then up in the sky we saw 10 circular lights. They were the Sentinel's eyes.

"Those things are huge," Kitty said.

"Ok, everybody follow my orders," I started saying but Logan cut me off.

"I have better idea, ATACK!" Logan yelled and everybody started running toward the Sentinels. Logan cut off one of their foots and the body of that Sentinel fell down on another Sentinel, destroying them both.

"Logan, don't do anything until I tell you too," I said.

"Well it worked didn't it?" he replied.

"Don't be a smartass Logan,"

"Don't be a dick Scott," Jean came running towards us.

"Guys, you're both dicks, now stop fighting and help us take down the Sentinels," she said. I ran up to Storm.

"Storm, I need you to strike a lightning bolt at that Sentinel," I said pointing at a Sentinel.

"I don't think my lightning is strong enough to take down a 20-foot robot," she replied.

"Well at least aim your lightning at it's legs so it will slow down,"

"Whatever," the robot stopped walking as soon as Storm hit it's legs and I took of my glasses so my optic blast would decapitate it. I raised my hand and asked Storm for a high 5 but she rolled her eyes and walked away.

Then Bobby walked up to me, "Scott, I think I can take out a Sentinel head if I can get up there with my ice sled," he said.

"No, you don't have an ice sled, you never had an ice sled,"

"No way, I swear to God I did it once,"

"Iceman, the only thing you've have been doing since you got here is sit on that stupid coach and masturbate to pictures of Ms. Marvel. I am so sick of all of you guys who want take me seriously,"

"I should have never left Massachusetts. I knew enrolling in a boarding school was a bad idea," Bobby took off his X-men shirt and asked the professor if he could leave the danger room. He was excused and headed to his room.

"You really blew it this time, Cyclops," Kitty said.

"Shut up," I replied. Together, Wolverine, Storm, and Marvel Girl took down the other 2 Sentinels. After we left the danger room the professor stopped to talk to me.

"Scott, I thought I could trust you to lead the team but that was the worst job I have ever seen a leader do such a bad job," he said.

"Look professor, I'm not in the mood to talk right now. The other X-men can fight The Brotherhood by themselves. Let Logan lead the team. I'm sick of these whiney babies"

"Please Scott, you need to learn the value of responsibility," professor said as I walked away to my room.


	8. Climax

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Even if some people don't want to accept it, evolution is a great part about history, from when that fish grew legs and took it's first steps onto land to when giant gorilla's evolved into men and women. Evolution is all around us but it hasn't taken a that great of a step in centuries…until now. This is the story of 8 teenagers who discover they are the next stage of evolution, they are

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 8- Climax

Narrator- Bobby Drake

It was a Friday night at 8:00 and we were headed towards the high school in the X-jet, without Cyclops preparing to fight The Brotherhood and Mystique. "So Ororo, why do The Brotherhood piss you off so much?" Logan asked.

"Emma Frost is the biggest bitch in the world. She was always making fun of me and The Blob and Toad. And Mystique is freaking crazy and she keeps using her daughter to finish the problems she can't do by herself," she said. "And no way am I teaming up with a bunch of terrorists,"

"Oreo shut up for a second, there's something outside," I said.

"It's pronounced Ororo, and I swear to God if you tell me to shut up one more time, I'm going to smack you," she replied. But everyone started looking out the windows of the X-jet.

"Is that Ms. Marvel?" Kitty asked as we saw a flying person in black outside.

"Only one way to find out, Jean land the plane," I said and Jean landed. We were on top of the school roof face-to-face with The Brotherhood. But I didn't really care because my favorite superhero of all time just landed on the roof of the school also. Just in case you don't know Ms. Marvel can fly, has super strength, and is super hot.

"Mystique, what the Hell are you planning now, you have children fighting children?" she asked.

Mystique answered,"Ms. Marvel, they are mutant teenagers now please stop interrupting, we are trying to decide which one of us is better,"

"Sorry to interrupt your little mutant war here, but of what I have heard, you also plan to blow up this school," she said.

"MS. MARVEL, I LOVE YOU!" I yelled.

"Anyway Ms. Marvel, you may have defeated me in the past but I have an ace up my sleeve this time," Mystique said. "Rogue, attack this scum. Keep holding until her Ms. Marvel is dead," reluctantly, Rogue jumped at Ms. Marvel and held on to her face as long as she could until they both passed out.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled.

"Now Brotherhood, ATACK!" Mystique said as the Brotherhood came charging at us.

"I'm going to eat all of you!" The Blob yelled and picked Logan up. He tried to stab him but he couldn't get passed all of the fat. "I'm not in the mood for wolves anymore," and he threw Logan down on the ground. "I'm more in the mood for ice cream," he picked me up and threw me off of the building and I was falling to my 5-story doom.

"Bobby!" Kitty yelled.

It was the best moment to use my ice sled, but I had only done it once before. But it was the only way I could save myself. I put my hands in front of me and felt the cold sensation through my hands. "Come on, come on," and I did it, I was on an ice slide I could control, I shot up into the air and I covered my body in a layer of ice. I went in front of The Blob and I only had one thing to say, "Eat ice douche bag," and I shot a huge beam of ice at him that froze him in a second.

Toad was jumping towards me and spit this weird green slime at me, and then he started choking me with his long green tongue.

"Hey Toad, remember when you said you didn't want to waste your time fighting me a few weeks ago?" Jean asked.

"Uh-huh," Toad answered with his tongue still choking me.

"Well, let me just say…I'm worth your time," Jean lifted Toad up telekinetically and shot an energy blast at him. Toad landed face first on the ground.

"That's it, I'm getting tired of you X-idiots," Pyro said as he opened his lighters and shot a huge fire blast at Shadowcat.

"Ahhh," she yelled as the blast as the blast got closer. But just then a blue cloud of smoke came out of nowhere and took Kitty away. She then appeared 2 feet away from the blast with a blue furry dude. "Kurt, where did you come from?" she asked the blue guy.

"I teleported here, with him," he pointed to Cyclops, who was standing on top of the X-jet.

"Scott, you came back!" Jean said.

"I can't just leave my X-men like that, I just forgot what responsibility meant. I'm sorry I was a jerk. But I wasn't nearly as much of a jerk as this guy," and Scott shot a huge energy beam out of his eyes knocking Pyro out. "Oh, and this is Kurt Wagner," Scott pointed at the furry dude. "The professor wants you guys to call him Nightcrawler, he's a new member," the only Brotherhood member left to fight was Emma, she got into diamond form. "Wolverine, I need you to listen to me. And don't object, now is not the time for it. I need you to pin Emma on to the ground,"

Logan didn't move, "What's wrong Scott? You can't control your team? Just like you couldn't control our relationship," Emma said. Logan took a deep breath and charged at Emma and tackled and pinned her.

"Storm, create a blizzard around Emma and freeze her," Scott said.

"I'm on it," Storm replied. "Bitch, you're about to get even colder," Logan got off of Emma.

"Do you really think I can feel a little blizzard in diamond form?" Emma said.

"No, but you're still going to get frozen," Storm answered. And with that Emma was frozen. Mystique confronted us with Rogue behind her.

"Ok Rogue now that you have Ms. Marvel's powers I want you to take down all of the X-men," Mystique said.

"Rogue, no. Stop listening to her, do what you believe is right, not what she tells you," Storm said. Rogue looked at her hands.

"Well Rogue, I'm waiting," Mystique said.

"Ever since you adopted me and took me away from Alabama you've been using me," Rogue said. "And now that have I have the right amount of power, it's time for revenge. Rogue punched Mystique in the face and knocked her out. "Now X-men, if you don't mid, I have a bomb to defect. Y'all can go back to that fancy mansion of yours,"

"Wait Rogue…do you want to join the X-men?" Scott asked. Rogue looked down.

"I guess I have nowhere else to go. I'll stay at your school for a few days, and then I'll decide if I want to stay," she replied.

"Oh yeah, Scott I forgot to tell you, I want to join the X-men," Storm said.

"And I'm leaving back to Germany," Kurt said.

"Wait, why?" Storm asked.

"I don't feel like I can ever fit in with you guys. You are all so attractive and I'm ass-ugly," he said.

"Kurt, we would accept you no matter what you look like. You are a hero at heart and we want you to stay," Jean said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Totally," Kitty replied. And that's how the X-men were formed. A few months into the year we learned to function as a team. Kurt got that machine that made him look human, Rogue was still a member, and The Brotherhood left us alone. As for Ms. Marvel, she was in a coma but the professor said she should wake up in a few months. The professor has also been a lot less strict since the Mystique incident and we all look up tio him as a father.

But somewhere in the streets of New York, a new mutant who can't control his powers has been kicked out of his house by his father and is living in a dumpster all alone. To be continued…


	9. No Escape

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Iceman, Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler are all in the same age group at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Children. They were born with a special genetic code that gives them special abilities, the public classifies them as mutants. A few months ago they stopped a bombing at their High School caused by other mutants, but now they will fight for their lives as they try to save a politician from another mutant terrorist, one that their mentor Charles Xavier once considered a friend.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 9- No Escape

Narrator- Remy LeBeau

On the streets, kicked out of my house by my dad, more drunk than a 15-year-old should be, that's where my story begins. I know I'm a mutant, my father told me…I almost set my apartment on fire. Explosions just keep coming out of my hands and I can't control it. I've been running from the police and pick-pocketing people's credit cards.

Before I was kicked out of my home I took some of my dad's beer and now I use stolen ID's to get more. But one day, I stole from the wrong person. I saw a man in blue walk by and he had some money sticking out of his pocket. It was almost midnight and he was the only person on the street. I quietly waked out of my alley to get the money but before I could reach the money he grabbed my arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked looking into my red eyes and my dirty clothes through his sunglasses. I never met a man who wears sunglasses at night.

"I was just uh…" I tried to say.

"You were trying to steal from me," and he twisted my arm.

"Ahh! Let go, you don't want to do this," and without even thinking, my hand started glowing and the man's arm blew off. "No!"

The man started laughing, "You know, that actually tickled," and the man's arm grew back from his shoulder. I freaked out. "Remy, I want you to know I came to New York just to talk to you"

"How do you know my name?"

"I can read minds and I know that you have way too much power to deal with," I nodded. "I want you to come with me," he took off his sunglasses and his eyes were red to. "My name is Nathaniel Essex and I want to talk to you about your powers," he reached out his hand, drunk and tired, I held on and we were transported to what looked like a laboratory. Nathaniel took a seat on a chair "Now Remy is it true that everything you touch turns into kinetic energy and explodes?"

"Umm…yeah, but only sometimes. And umm, where are we?" I asked.

"Sorry Remy, only I may ask questions. Don't worry, everything will be explained in a matter of time. Remy, before the rest of this interview continues I want you to know that you have an amazing gift, you just lack control. I will conduct tests on how we can make your powers less destructive but still make you strong enough to be a living weapon,"

"But I don't want to be a living weapon,"

"Too bad, you can't escape this laboratory because there are no exits in my lab, you can't fight me because I am immortal, and you can't scream because no one will hear you past 400 pounds of organic steel walls," he said. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Now, would you rather take this mind- control tablet by itself or mixed in water?"


	10. Chaos

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Iceman, Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler are all in the same age group at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Children. They were born with a special genetic code that gives them special abilities, the public classifies them as mutants. A few months ago they stopped a bombing at their High School caused by other mutants, but now they will fight for their lives as they try to save a politician from another mutant terrorist, one that their mentor Charles Xavier once considered a friend.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 10- Chaos

Narrator- Rogue

"Ok, Rogue I need you fly up that mountain and get the next piece of paper that ells us where we need to go," Scott said. We were in the Danger Room and our class was split into 2 teams in a scavenger hunt race. The blue team had Cyclops, Iceman, Shadowcat, and I in it. The gold team had Storm, Nightcrawler, Marvel Girl, and Wolverine in it.

"Scott I told you, I don't really know how to fly that well, I'm still getting used to Ms. Marvel's powers," I said.

"I just wish you were as hot as Ms. Marvel," Iceman said.

"I swear to God Iceman if you keep saying stupid stuff like that I'm going to punch your face in," I said.

"I'm just getting revenge for that time when you knocked me out and stole my powers," he replied.

"Oh come on Iceman that was like a month ago, get over it," Shadowcat said.

"I'm getting sick of you Iceman," I said and took off my right glove.

"Eww, get that hand of death away from me!" he screamed.

"Then get up that mountain with your little ice sled," I ordered. Before Iceman could reach the top, the mountain faded away. The training session was over and the gold team won.

"If you guys didn't argue so much, we would've won," Scott said to Iceman and me.

"He started it," I said pointing to Iceman.

"It's ok Rogue," Iceman said. "Sometimes girls just find it so hard to admit that they like me, so they try to hide it in fake hatred,"

"Shut up," I said calmly and touched his head…without my glove. Iceman passed out. "Oh my God," I said.

"What? Is there something wrong with Bobby's mind?" Scott asked.

"This boy has the lowest self-esteem ever. When he was living in Massachusetts people would make fun of him, his girlfriend broke up with him harshly and he would always get beat up.

"That's weird, he always seems so happy," Kitty said.

"I guess he hides his sadness saying all these jokes," Scott said.

"Hey Rogue, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Kitty asked after I mention Bobby's old girlfriend. I remembered Cody, a boy I kissed back in Alabama when I was 13, 2 years later and he's still in a coma.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I said and ran to my room, that I share with Storm. I created and ice barrier using Bobby's powers so she couldn't get in. I went on my bed, I could feel Bobby's insecurity mixed in with my memories of Cody and I cried. It felt good, Mystique would always monitor me so I wouldn't cry. I was glad she was in jail.

After school the next day, Mr. McCoy told us we had to talk to 2 new Juniors who just came to our school, they were mutants and our mission was to try and recruit them. They were twins, a boy and a girl. They were talking to each other on the bleachers of our football field while the school team was playing.

"I hope these guys aren't freaks like The Brotherhood," Logan said. The Brotherhood had stopped talking to us ever since the X-men beat them up.

"Logan, The Brotherhood aren't freaks, they're just misunderstood," Jean said.

"So they had to try to blow up the school," Logan said.

"Good point," Jean replied.

"They don't look too weird," Ororo said. "Except that skinny boy has white hair. What are their names?"

"Ororo, you have white hair too," Scott said.

"But mine looks good,"

"Pietro and Wanda Lehnsherr are their names. Pietro has super speed and Wanda can control chaos magic"

"Are you kidding me?" Jean asked. "Scott, I think I should talk to you alone, the rest of you go to talk to those guys," and we all headed towards the bleachers.

"What's wrong Jean?" Scott asked.

"The name Lehnsherr,"

"What's so bad about it?"

"…Magneto,"

"Who's he?"

"The professor never told you about Magneto?" I couldn't hear the rest of what they were going to say so I started talking to Pietro and Wanda.

"Hi, we are the X-men and we were wondering if you would be interested in joining our school," I said.

"What's so great about this school of yours?" Wanda asked.

"It's a safe house for mutants," Bobby said.

"Wait a second, do you mean Charles Xavier's school?" Wanda asked.

"Our father would never let us go there," Pietro said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Our dad's a terrorist who hates Charles Xavier. In fact he wanted us to finish Mystique's job for him," Pietro said. "Wanda, would you do the honors?"

"My pleasure," Wanda said and as she waved her hand the school burst into flames.

"Holy #&!" Logan yelled. "You freaks are going to pay for that," Then he lunged at Pietro (who took out a knife) but he moved so fast Logan was bleeding before he hit the ground. Pietro then started running toward Jean and Scott and punched them both in the face. Wanda started shooting blasts out of her hands. She hit Bobby and he fell down the bleachers. The school football team ran away.

"I think my leg is broken!" he yelled. We all ran towards him. Pietro headed back towards the bleachers.

"Ok, team fall back and head towards the mansion!" Scott said. I was carrying Bobby. I looked back and saw Pietro and Wand just standing there watching the damage they did and laughing about it. The X-jet came down, Mr. McCoy, Kitty, and Kurt were in there.

"Get in," Mr. McCoy yelled.

"This is a war X-men and you just lost an important battle," Pietro said. I saw fire trucks and ambulances headed towards the school and I was upset about the fact I couldn't do anything.


	11. Forgotten Days

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Iceman, Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler are all in the same age group at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Children. They were born with a special genetic code that gives them special abilities, the public classifies them as mutants. A few months ago they stopped a bombing at their High School caused by other mutants, but now they will fight for their lives as they try to save a politician from another mutant terrorist, one that their mentor Charles Xavier once considered a friend.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 11- Forgotten Days

Narrator- Jean Grey

"It still hasn't been confirmed whether the attack at Midtown High School last Friday was a mutant attack or not but if you think about it, a mutant was arrested a few weeks ago trying to bomb that very same school. If I am elected senator I will keep America's families safe from mutant attacks," senator hopeful Edward Kelley said at a live press conference Bobby and I were watching. I was staying around Bobby ever since his leg was injured by Wanda Lehnsherr. His leg wasn't broken just sprained.

"How will you keep us safe from the mutants exactly?" a reporter in the crowd asked.

"I am not afraid to reinstitute the Sentinel Program," Edward Kelley replied. "I know it's against any moral laws for The Sentinels to kill mutants. They will simply capture them and take them to a mutant prison,"

"What is this? The Holocaust?" I asked Bobby.

"What a douche bag. I hate this guy, change the channel," but then the Professor sent us a telepathic message to all of the Freshmen (and Kurt and Kitty) saying he wanted to meet him in his office.

"I want all of the people who were involved in fighting The Brotherhood to meet me in my office. I want to talk about the Lehnsherr twins and their father," he said. And in a few minutes everyone was in his office.

"What is wrong with those twins professor?" Kurt asked.

"Who mean besides the fact that they destroyed the High School?" Ororo asked Kurt.

"Yes, I believe that Mr. McCoy and Mr. Worthington will be teaching you Freshmen during the week until you school is fixed," professor said. Mr. McCoy was in his office to.

"Who's ready to learn advanced physics and calculus?" Mr. McCoy asked. We all groaned.

"The real matter at hand here is the Lehnsherr twins and their father. Their father's name is Erik Lehnsherr and he was going to be co-headmaster at this school, until he stopped believing in my dream of mutant-human co-existence. As a young Polish boy he was born in Auschwitz. He grew up in the Holocaust learned of his power to control metal and when he was old enough he enrolled in the same college as me. We grew a strong bond because of our abilities but we were also the subject of many mutant hate crimes.

At first he thought the idea of a school for mutants was a good idea, but he just didn't think mutants and humans were ment to share the same planet. He kept repressing memories of the holocaust and keeping queit hatred for the human race…until one fateful day when a Sentinel attacked our town. He took control of the metal Sentinel and crushed my spine with it, leaving me in this wheelchair for the rest of my life. He had dreams of finding a deserted island that would be a place mutants could live until he could find a planet. He did find an island and named it Genosha, where he is President, but normal humans don't know about it.

"Then why did his kids come to America?" Scott asked.

"Probably to find the professor," Mr. McCoy said.

"No Hank, I'm sure he's planning something much worse," the professor said.

Meanwhile, in Washignton D.C. Robert Kelley has just finished the press conference and entered his house. He saw Magneto, Wanda, Pietro, and another lognhaired tennager in his living room. "What are you doing in my house? I thought we had an agreement that you would leave me alone Magneto. I didn't tell anyone about Genosha" he said.

"Well, let's just say I don't agree with your political views. The Sentinel's ruined my life, I wont let them attack any more mutants and the only way to make sure of that is if you are my prisoner," and he shot Edward Kelley. "Well children, it looks like we have a new prisoner in Genosha,"


	12. Rivalry

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Iceman, Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler are all in the same age group at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Children. They were born with a special genetic code that gives them special abilities, the public classifies them as mutants. A few months ago they stopped a bombing at their High School caused by other mutants, but now they will fight for their lives as they try to save a politician from another mutant terrorist, one that their mentor Charles Xavier once considered a friend.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 12- Rivalry

Narrator- Kurt Wagner

For some reason later in the week I found myself with Scott in the work-out room talking to Logan while he was lifting weights, I was in my non-mutant form right now. "Logan, can I ask you something?" Scott said.

"Sure, go ahead," Logan replied. It was weird, Logan and Scott barely ever talked to each other, I think even though Scott was taller than Logan he was scared of him. I can't really blame him though, Logan has 3 unbreakable claws that can come out of his fist.

"Are you and Jean…um," Scott tried to say. "Going out?"

"I wish," Logan said. "In fact I've been meaning to ask her. I think I'll go right now," and Logan left.

"#&. I need to ask Jean out before Logan does," I didn't know Scott liked Jean.

"I'm sort of not a mutant right now," I said.

"Then turn off your belt," the machine that makes me human is in my belt.

"Fine," I turned off my belt and teleported Scott to the roof.

"The roof? You think Jean would be on the roof?" Scott asked. "Are you mentally challenged?" he asked. I started laughing.

"No, because I'm smart enough to know how to trap a loser on a roof, goodbye," and I teleported away. I landed in the living room and saw Bobby and Jean watching T.V.

"Hey Kurt, I think you should watch this report coming up on the news," Jean said.

"Why do you guys keep watching the news, and what's so important about this report?" I asked.

"It's about Magneto," Jean said. Just then Logan ran through the door.

"Jean, I have to ask you something," he started saying.

"Oh God Logan, but a shirt on," she said. Logan was all sweaty from working out and he was wearing his undershirt.

"Oh right, I'll be right back," and Logan ran away to his room.

"And we're back," the news anchor said on T.V. "We have just been informed that mutant terrorist Magneto has kidnapped U.S. senator hopeful Edward Kelley and has released tape threatening humans," they cut away to the tape with Magneto in it.

Magneto was sitting in a room on a chair with Edward Kelley as a foot rest. "I have kidnapped this human scum to my country of Genosha as a result of what he said about Sentinels attacking mutants. I will give you humans 24 hours to find my country and bring this man back to his country. If you fail this task I will accelerate my mutant power so I can destroy all technology, reverting the Earth back to the Stone Age. After this happens humans will be pitted in a war against mutants to determine the superior race," then he started whispering to the camera. "Was that good Pietro?" he stopped talking for a few seconds. "Turn off the camera Pietro," and the tape stopped.

"Well it's sure nice to know that the world's most dangerous terrorist doesn't know how to work a camera," Jean said.

"I don't want all technology to be destroyed, I like T.V.," Bobby said.

"JEAN!" two voices yelled as Logan and Scott entered the living room.

"I wanted to say…" Scott started saying.

"Don't let the dick finish what he's saying!" Logan yelled. Then they started arguing with each other saying things at the same time so no one could understand.

Then they both stopped and froze in position. "Whoa, why did they just stop?" Bobby asked.

"I froze their minds temporally so they would shut up," Jean said. "It's a technique I've been learning with the professor," but just then the professor called all of the students who fought Mystique to his office so we could leave to Genosha with Mr. McCoy. Scott and Logan both unfroze but they had such big headaches that they forgot ask Jean out.

"Ok X-men, our main goal on this trip is to rescue Edward Kelley, find Magneto and his Acolytes and defeat them in battle. Any questions about the mission?" Mr. McCoy said before we got on the X-jet.

"You never explained to us who these Acolytes are exactly," Kitty said.

"Yes, they are Magneto's followers. The members are Pietro, Wanda, and 2 other mutants named Victor Creed and Fabian Cortez. Wanda and Pietro will be referred to as The Scarlet Witch and Quiksilver," Mr. McCoy said.

"Victor Creed? Not Victor Creed. I'm not going on that plane to fight Victor Creed," Logan said.

"Who's Victor Creed?" I asked.

"He's a clone of a mutant called Sabretooth. Back when I was first cloned, I was a slave of a corporation called Weapon X. He was one of my partners on the missions we used to do. He was jealous of the fact that I was cloned from a better mutant than he was, so he would cut me open a drink my blood. My healing factor was the reason I didn't die. Instead of metal claws, he has metal fingernails and teeth. And like me, he has a healing factor," Logan explained

"That's disgusting," Rogue said. "And who's this Fabian Cortez? Is he as dangerous as Sabretooth?"

"Hardly, all he does is accelerate the powers of other mutants," Mr. McCoy said. "But if we take him down then Magneto won't have the power to destroy all of the world's technology. So are we ready to go to Genosha now?"

On the plane none of us spoke, not even the professor. We were informed that Magneto was one of the strongest mutants on the planet and we were still scared of his kids and I'm pretty sure all Logan was thinking about was Sabretooth. We landed on top of a building. The town looked a little primitive and it was inhabited with mutants so we blended right in. Mr. McCoy and the professor led us to Magneto's place. 2 guards stopped us before we could get in but the professor telepathically altered their minds so they would let us in. After a long flight of stairs we came face to face with Magneto, who was sitting on the same chair in the same room that was featured on the terrorist tape. The Acolytes were behind him. Edward Kelley was still his footrest. The room wasn't well lit. We couldn't see Magneto's face.

"Hello Charles," he said.

"It's been a long time Erik," professor said.

"I knew the mutants would find my island first," Magneto said.

"Well duh, no humans know about it," Ororo said.

"Charles, who is this student of yours?" Magneto asked pointing at Ororo.

"Her name is Ororo Munroe," professor said.

"I don't like the way she doesn't respect her elders," Magneto said.

"Sorry if I offend you but I find it hard to respect people who wear helmets and capes. I also hate terrorists," Ororo said.

"This helmet is what protects me from your teacher getting in my head Ororo, it's advanced technology someone like you would never think of," he said. "Charles, your students all look so…normal. Except for those blue ones," he pointed at me and Mr. McCoy. "Edward Kelley here wants to kill mutants like you 2. I find us sort of similar, I want to kill humans who kill mutants,"

"Both of you are monsters," professor said.

"I'm no monster Charles, I'm merely a protector for my race," Magneto said.

"So am I," Edward Kelley said.

"Quiet slave. Charles, I would like to talk to you in private, let's say we release your X-men and my Acolytes into the jungle and have them fight. Sabretooth has been waiting so long to fight Wolverine and I want to see how your X-men can work as a team. Fabian, who can stay back,"

"No, my X-men wont fight,"

"Too late," and suddenly we were in a jungle face-to-face with the Acolytes.

"You can thank The Scarlet Witch for the transport," Quicksilver said.

"Hello Logan," Sabretooth said.

"It's been a long time Victor," Logan said and they jumped towards each other.


	13. 93

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Iceman, Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler are all in the same age group at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Children. They were born with a special genetic code that gives them special abilities, the public classifies them as mutants. A few months ago they stopped a bombing at their High School caused by other mutants, but now they will fight for their lives as they try to save a politician from another mutant terrorist, one that their mentor Charles Xavier once considered a friend.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 13- 93

Narrator- Logan

"Come on Logan, make your move," Sabretooth said. I just jumped at him and cut his chest, but it just healed back. I was ready to attack again. I turned to Jean and the X-men.

"Guys, I might not make it out of this one. Take down Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. This is my battle...and Jean," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I think you know," I smiled at her. She hugged me.

"I don't want you to die," she said.

"Whatever happens, happens," I said.

"That wasn't very good advice," she responded. I could see the anger in Scott's face. He walked up to Sabretooth.

"Don't go easy on him," he said to Sabretooth.

"I never do," he responded then he cracked his fingers and his neck. The X-men went off to fight Magneto's kids and it was only me and Sabretooth. He jumped at me and ripped open my chest. He had blood on his fingers, and then he licked them. "I can tell you're angry, the blood tastes like anger,"

"You son of a-," I started saying. But he punched me in the face before I could finish.

"Remember back in Weapon X and all of the good times we had together?" he asked. I spit out some blood.

"Every second was Hell," I responded.

"All of our friends, Deadpool, Agent X, Omega Red,"

"I hated all of them,"

"Do you know what they all have in common? They are all living weapons, unstoppable killing machines. We are all heart-less monsters, even you Wolverine. You have to come back to us, you can't deny who you really are Wolverine. You say that you've found something to believe in, your crippled mentor's stupid dream. I don't believe any of that crap that comes out of your mouth. How can you believe in something when Weapon X crushed all of your feelings? Do you remember how many people Weapon X forced you to kill?"

"Don't tell me,"

"93. 93 lives. 93 families you ruined in 15 years. I would think that after 93, you wouldn't feel a thing about anyone. Weapon X sent me to bond with Magneto so I could bring you back Logan. My mission is to make your life a living Hell until you come back. So what do you say?"

"…93," that was the only thing I could think about, 93. Sabretooth charged at me and hit me with everything he had. He ripped me up until I was a bloody shell of a man on the ground. "93…93…93…THIS IS FOR THE 93!!!" I got up and extracted my claws and stabbed Sabretooth through the chest. I hit him so hard so many times, if I gave up I would fail myself and everything the professor dreams in. I kept hitting him until he hit the ground. "I'll rip you up until there's nothing left to rip! I'll make you the 94th,"

"Please…I give up," he said.

"Too bad, I don't" I was about to stab him again when a blue blur passed by, grabbed me and threw me off a cliff. It was Quicksilver. "Mother-," I hit the ground, hard. "Ughhh," I lied down on the rocks and fell asleep.

When I woke up the X-men were standing above me, they looked bruised and Scott wasn't there. "What happened? What time is it? Where's Scott?" I asked.

"You were thrown off a cliff. It's 9:00, Saturday night. Scott got injured and is lying down. We also kicked the Acolytes asses," Kitty said.

"And we have no idea where we are," Bobby said. "Scarlet Witch teleported the Acolytes out of this jungle,"

"Maybe I can teleport us back to Magneto," Kurt said.

"But if Logan goes, then Magneto can control his metal bones. He could die," Jean said.

"Not with an accelerated healing factor," Mr. McCoy said. "If Rogue can get near Fabian Cortez and absorb his powers, then Logan's healing factor will become so strong that Magneto can't control his skeleton. Temporarily," Kurt teleported us to Magneto's base and we found that Fabian guy. Scott was being held by Mr. McCoy.

"Are you the X-men?" Fabian asked. He was all by himself.

"Yeah," I said.

"Then I have been ordered to kill all of you," he replied.

"What are you going to do?" Ororo asked.

"I think I have a gun," he checked his pockets. "Aw crap, it's in my other pants," Rogue touched him and we went off to find Magneto. He was sitting on his throne now using the professor and Edward Kelley as footrests. He was also surrounded by a magnetic force field.

"Well if it isn't the X-men featuring the boy with the metal skeleton," he said. He tried to control me.

"Sorry, accelerated healing factor," I said. He got up and started fighting us. It was crazy; he kept throwing magnetic beams at us. The X-men went down fast but my healing factor kept me invincible. I started walking towards him. He was tired, just an old tired man scarred by war, trying to defend his mutant people. "Remember when you crippled Professor X?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

I extracted my claws. "Time to return the favor!" I yelled heading towards his spine.

"STOP!!" a heard a voice yell. Magneto's kids were standing by the doorway.

"If you paralyze our father then you are just lowering yourself down to his level," Quicksilver said. "Scarlet Witch and I are sorry for burning down your High School. We are sorry we had to fight you,"

"We don't want to do evil things, but we just have to fight for what we believe in. That fire I started was controlled, it wasn't set to kill people. It was just set to destroy your environment," Scarlet Witch said. "They say you killed 93 people, do you really want to ruin more lives by paralyzing Magneto," I retracted my claws.

"I will let you X-men leave my island alive. I accept defeat. Take Edward Kelley,"

"Erik…I can't let you just stay as an un-convicted terrorist," the professor said.

"Which is why I just used my cell phone to order 500 Sentinels to wipe out this island," Edward Kelley said.

"Aw, Hell no," Bobby said.

"It's true, in no time this whole island will be whipped out," Edward Kelley said.

"I'm the only one who can stop this," Magneto said.

"Dad, you aren't powerful enough to stop 500 Sentinels," Quicksilver said.

"But with my new powers, I can make him strong enough," Rogue said and she upgraded his powers. Magneto flew up into the air and was face to face with 500 Sentinels floating in the air. They all stopped.

"I can change their hardware so that they hunt for humans instead of mutants," he said.

"Erik, no!" Professor X yelled.

"You're right Charles, I shouldn't sink as low as Edward Kelley," the Sentinels exploded in mid air and Magneto was right in the middle. He lowered himself to the ground with a force field around him.

"Erik, I'm surprised at your choice, you had the power to destroy all of America, but you decided not to," professor said.

"Well don't think I believe in your dream Charles…I was just in a good mood," he replied. After saying goodbye to everyone we left Genosha with Edward Kelley. He lost the election a few months later. We still haven't heard from Magneto and I haven't heard from Sabretooth. After we left, most of the X-men were watching T.V.

"Well it looks like we saved the world again," Kitty said.

"Technically, we didn't. Magneto saved America. We didn't really do anything of any importance at all," Ororo said.

"Why are you always such a downer Oreo?" Bobby asked.

"It's Ororo," she said.

"Well, I'm just glad Magneto didn't follow through with his idea to destroy all technology," Rogue said. "I don't know how I would live without T.V."

"Amen," Bobby said.

"Do you ever think that T.V. is turning us into brainless zombies?" Kurt asked.

"I try not to think too much, it hurts my head," Bobby said.

"Has anyone seen Scott, Logan or Jean anywhere?" Kitty asked.

"They're outside," Rogue said.

"Eww, the outdoors are for losers," Bobby and Ororo said at the same time.

"All of you are zombies," Kurt said. Meanwhile outside, Scott, Jean and I had to talk.

"Ok Jean, it's either me or Logan. Which do you want to go out with?" Scott asked.

"Has it ever occurred to either of you that I don't like either of you," she said.

"No," Scott and I said at the same time. Jean rolled her eyes and walked inside.

"You're a dick Scott," I said.

"You're a jerkass Logan," and we started arguing. Meanwhile, in the trees a spy from Weapon X has been stalking me…waiting for the right time to capture.

"Awesome…I get to be in the next chapter of **The New X-Men. here I come," he said.**


	14. Getting Some

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Weapon X. It's a torture chamber where non-mutants take mutants and conduct sick tests on them so they can fight terrorists located in Alberta, Canada. Weapon X is what made the mutant named Wolverine have metal bones and claws, they also created his young clone who is now a member of the X-men. Recently they captured a young Russian mutant named Piotr Rasputin and separated him from his family. He has the power to turn his whole body into organic steel and used it to escape Weapon X, being to far from his home he went to the only place it was safe for him to go, the Charles Xavier Institute. To capture him Weapon X sent an assassin named Deadpool who was already at the mansion to capture another runaway, Wolverine.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 14- Going Steady

Narrator- Kitty Pryde

Scott was on his knees in front of Jean on the verge of crying…and of course the rest of the X-men were watching, including the new Russian guy. His name is Piotr but the professor wants us to call him Colossus, he's kind of weird and shy. But he's only been for a few days.

"Please Jean…I love you. I would do anything to go out with you," Scott said.

"Um Scott, I have to go to the bathroom, we'll take about this later…in private," Jean replied.

"Ok," Scott got up and walked to his room and locked the door.

"My god, that guy is emotional," Rogue said.

"You shouldn't use the lord's name in vain Rogue," Kurt said. He was in his human form, he had white pasty skin and bushy black hair. He still looked a little scary.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot that you are Mr. Religious," Rogue said.

"Oh well, at least you reminded me it's time for my nightly Bible study," Kurt said and teleported to his room.

"Hey Kitty, I bet Kurt likes you," Bobby said to me.

"No way, he would never like me, he's a Catholic German boy and I'm Jewish. There's no compatibility there," I said.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed how he stars at you with those weird yellow eyes of his," Ororo said. "So…do you like him?"

"I don't know, I never thought about it," I said.

"Look, does the fuzzy elf turn you on or not?" Bobby asked. That was probably the weirdest sentence I've ever heard in my life.

"Well…not when he's in furry form," I said.

"Do I turn you on?" Bobby asked.

"None of you understand that your childish relationships mean nothing. What really matters is the fact that all of you are alive and happy," Piotr said and walked away to his room.

"I can't believe I have to share a room with him," Logan said.

"Hey Logan, are you over Jean yet?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know. I still have feelings for her but if she doesn't like me, I'll be fine. I don't even think I care about her anymore," he said.

Kurt teleported back to the living room (where we were) and started talking to Logan. "Guess what Logan, Jean just told me she likes you,"

"Really? Awesome!" Logan said.

"No, I'm just kidding," Kurt said.

"I'll kill you, you fuzzy bastard," Logan yelled and chased him away. Another weird sentence.

"Well, it's almost midnight, come on Rogue let's go to bed," Ororo said and she walked away to her room with Rogue.

"Well Kitty, It looks like it's just you and me now…wanna watch T.V.?" Bobby said.

"Sure," he turned it on. That movie that they made about Spider-man was on. After a while Bobby yawned and put hi arm around me. "Um…Bobby?"

"What?"

"Your arm is around me," I phased out of the couch and walked up the stairs.

"Wait, Kitty, don't go,"

"Why not?"

"Well, you're one of my best friends and is it really that bad if my arm is around you?"

"I guess not," Bobby smiled.

"Come on, sit down," I went back on the couch. 15 minutes later he had his arms around me and by the movie was over, we were making out. I don't know how it happened, but it just did. Our tongues were dancing with each other and his hands were in my hair.

"You're so hot," he said.

"You're not bad yourself," I replied.

"Damn, I don't know if this is a school for mutants kids or a school for pimps and hookers," a voice said. We booth screamed and looked behind the couch.

"Who the Hell are you?" Bobby asked.

"My name is Deadpool, I'm 6'2" 210 lbs. and I enjoy killing people and appearing in poorly written fan fictions. Now I've got a couple questions for you. Where are Wolverine and Colossus and who was that guy who played the Green Goblin in the Spider-man movie?"


	15. Deadpool Knows Something…

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Weapon X. It's a torture chamber where non-mutants take mutants and conduct sick tests on them so they can fight terrorists located in Alberta, Canada. Weapon X is what made the mutant named Wolverine have metal bones and claws, they also created his young clone who is now a member of the X-men. Recently they captured a young Russian mutant named Piotr Rasputin and separated him from his family. He has the power to turn his whole body into organic steel and used it to escape Weapon X, being to far from his home he went to the only place it was safe for him to go, the Charles Xavier Institute. To capture him Weapon X sent an assassin named Deadpool who was already at the mansion to capture another runaway, Wolverine.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 15- Deadpool Knows Something…

Narrator- Deadpool

"Umm…what are you doing here exactly?" The girl with the brown hair asked me.

"And how did you get in here anyway?" The boy asked. Hi everybody, my name is Deadpool. I've been sneaking around this mansion for a month because Weapon X sent me to get 2 of their stupid young mutants back. I had cancer a while back and Weapon X cured it, yay! But now I sort of owe them my life. They also gave me a healing factor immunity to telepaths. I can also teleport. They also hooked me up with some awesome guns, swords, and bombs.

"Look kids, I'm not really at liberty to tell you where I came from exactly, so if you could just give me Wolverine and Colossus and I'll be on my way," I said.

"No, they're our friends, ok maybe not Colossus, but we aren't going to let you take Wolverine away…and your costume looks stupid," the boy said.

"Ok, I admit my costume sort of looks like a Spider-man costume without the webs, but I wear this mask to hide the fact that I have no face," I said.

"Then how do you talk?" the girl asked.

"I have a mouth," I said.

"Can I see?" the boy asked.

"No,"

"Please,"

"Shut up,"

"Come on,"

"I hate you,"

"We aren't getting anywhere," just then a few other kids came down the stairs.

"Kitty, Bobby, Jean told us that there was an intruder here. Oh my god, it's Spider-man!" A kid in red glasses said. I think they call him Scott.

"I'm not Spider-man, I'm Deadpool," I explained.

"Who?" A girl asked.

"Never mind, just give me Wolverine and Colossus," I said. Just then I saw Wolverine walk down the stairs. For a kid, he was pretty tall and he looked un-shaven. "Hey Wolverine, what's up?"

"Get out," he said.

"But this place reminds me of the home I never had," I said.

"Stop making un-funny jokes and get out of here,"

"But I don't want to,"

"Listen to Wolverine," I heard someone say behind me. It was Colossus, now that kid was really tall.

"Hi," I said. He looked angry, he already had his skin turned to metal. He punched me and Wolverine stabbed me in the back. That freakin' hurt like hell. And then suddenly all of those kids were attacking me. They were teleporting, shooting beams out of their eyes, moving object with their mind, throwing lightning bolts at me, and doing all other types of crazy crap. I teleported out of there as fast as I could. Some of the kids who could fly were chasing me. I teleported until I hit a wall. "What do you freaks want with me?"

"Just leave us alone," one of them said.

"Wait a second, why are we after him, what did he do that's so bad?" another one asked.

"This," I answered. I threw a grenade at them and teleported out of that mansion before I was caught in the explosion. That should've killed them…it didn't. Apparently they were surrounded by a force field. "Man you kids just don't give up, do you?" I pulled out 2 guns. "Well neither do I," the fight continued. I knew I was outnumbered and outmatched.

"You're guns won't help you Spider-man," Scott said.

"I'm not Spider-man!" I yelled but before I could pull the trigger of my guns the glasses kid shoot out a huge blast from his eyes and almost killed me. I teleported near a girl with red hair and pulled out a sword.

"Jean, look out!" Scott yelled and blasted me again, this time it hit.

"AHHGH!" I yelled.

"Thanks for saving me Scott, but I'm pretty sure I could've handled him," Jean said.

"I'm sick of you kids underestimating me," I said.

"It's not our fault if you suck at fighting," this one girl said.

"It's not my fault either, it's w00tmaster 93's fault," I said.

"Who?" A blue kid asked.

"The guy who's writing this story, duh," I said. They all looked confused. "Well let's just say that if it wasn't for w00tmaster 93 then we wouldn't be here today…he created this story,"

"God?" the blue kid asked.

"Not really…well maybe…wait, no. Umm…God doesn't exist in this universe," I said.

"God has to exist, He created life,"

"No… w00tmaster 93 created your life,"

"I still don't get it," the brown haired girl said.

"Oh, so you're kind of like that sort of girl that doesn't know much but likes to make out with Ice-boys in the middle of the night," I said.

"Kitty, you made out with Bobby?" A girl asked the brown-haired girl.

"How dare you tell me God doesn't exist and make fun of my friend," the blue kid looked angry at me.

"Ok dude, you need better friends and a better religion. God doesn't exist, but does," I said.

"Shut up you crazy man, and get out of our school!" the blue kid yelled and teleported behind me and grabbed one of swords.

"Wow, another teleporter. Come on, take your best shot, stab me," I said.

"I can't…I have morals," he said.

"You're a wuss," I said.

"Why wont you just shut up?" the brown haired girl yelled and ran straight through me, messing up some of my vital organs.

"…that hurt more than you would think it would hurt," I said grabbing my stomach in pain. Wolverine kicked me in the chest and spit on my mask.

"Why are you still a slave to Weapon X?" he asked.

"They cured my cancer, I sort of owe them," I said.

"But they do tests on you," Colossus said. "Aren't you angry at them?"

"Look, I'm sorry if I don't believe in the same stuff you losers do. News flash, not everyone can be like you. To get through life, you kids have to learn that not everyone was created so they could believe whatever people tell them to believe. I like Weapon X," I said.

"But you said yourself that we were all created by a writer…he can make us do whatever we want," Colossus said.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure w00tmaster 93 wants us to do this," Wolverine said. Collossus picked him up and threw him at my chest.

"I hate you w00tmaster 93," I said and fell to the ground.

Author's note- I'm not God. I didn't create this characters, I stole them from Stan Lee and Chris Claremont, I will never compare myself to God and I don't want anyone to get the idea that Deadpool thinks I'm God. Also, the X-men Deadpool called "the blue kid" was Nightcrawler. Sorry if this chapter upset any of you because it wasn't narrated by one of the X-men, next chapter will be all about the X-men…and the return of the Brotherhood. Also expect Prof. X to make some decisions about what he should do with the violent Wolverine.


	16. The New Brotherhood

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- They were defeated, they lost 2 members to a rival team, their leader was sent to jail. They were mutants known as The Brotherhood. And now their leader Mystique has escaped from police captivity with the help from a mutant terrorist Magneto. 2 people brought together by their hatred for Charles Xavier. Now Magneto wants his Acolytes to merge with Mystique's Brotherhood for one thing, victory against the X-men.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 16- The New Brotherhood

Narrator- Ororo Munroe

Deadpool was lying on the ground in pain, Logan had just stabbed him in the chest after Colossus threw him. Deadpool was getting really annoying he was saying that we only exist on some weird website.

"Crap in a hat," he said. "That's it, I'm out of here. All of you lame kids can stay at this lame school, I'm going back home,"

"Finnaly," Bobby said.

"Wait, you guys don't like me?" Deadpool asked.

"Of course not, you tried to kill us and blew a hole in our school with a grenade," I said.

"Oh yeah, well see you all later…or not," and Deadpool teleported away. A few seconds later he teleported back and asked for a soda. He took a Coke and left. Then he came back and asked if he could watch T.V. After a few minutes of T.V. he left. He teleported back again but Logan stabbed him before he could say anything and then he left.

"Cool, he left, and with no consequences," Bobby said. Just then Prof. X called Logan to his office telepathically.

"Logan, I want to talk to you in private, it's about a consequence that happened when you fought Deadpool," he said. Logan left the room and we all went to bed. I had a dream about waffles. The next morning Prof. X called all of his to his office. "I have some very bad news that all of you should know about," he said.

"We ran out of waffles?" I asked.

"No, we have plenty waffles…the problem is about Logan. Last night Logan was expelled from the Academy," he said.

We were all shocked, "But why?" Jean asked.

"He went out of control when we had that visit from Deadpool last night. And I want this to be a lesson to all of you, if an intruder is in the building, inform me. It is also unacceptable for you to use that type violence Logan used last night,"

"How did he react when you expelled him?" Scott asked.

"He went a little crazy and said that he will be back to kill all of us and broke through a window. After thinking much about it, I have realized that Logan's brain wasn't being controlled by Logan. I also can't find him on Cerebro,"

"Who do you think is controlling his brain?" I asked.

"A telepath I would assume," Prof. X said.

"Emma," Scott muttered. "I already ate breakfast, I'm going to her house,"

"You need anyone to come with you?" I asked. "Because I'm sure some of us want to go…beat up Emma," I said. Me, Scott, Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty ended up going to Emma's house.

Kitty and Bobby were holding hands. "Wow, I can't believe you guys are a couple," Rogue said.

"Well we aren't really going out. We're sort of just making out," Bobby said.

"What?" Kitty asked and phased her hand out of his.

"Well I never really asked you out," he said.

"But you made out with me,"

"And….?"

"Doesn't that mean you like me?"

"I don't know,"

"So you led me to believe that you liked me but you didn't?"

"I…uh,"

"Do you like me or not?" Kitty looked into his eyes.

"I don't know,"

"How could you Bobby? You just made out with me because you think I'm hot,"

"No, I just," Bobby put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she said and ran away back towards the mansion.

"Well, you screwed that one up Bobby," Rogue said.

"Why are you such a bitch?" he asked. For the first time since I met him, Bobby looked serious.

"Seriously Bobby, you're probably the worst Freshman in the academy," Rogue replied. Bobby walked away giving us the finger.

"Oh, and by the way, I'M QUITTING THE X-MEN!" he yelled and created an ice sled so he could get away in the air.

"I should probably go after him and talk. I've experienced that boy's emotions firsthand," Rogue said and she flew away after him.

"I hat it when they make a scene," Scott said.

We walked a few more miles until we reached Emma's house. "Damn, that house is huge," I said.

"Yeah, I've been here a few times, the interior isn't as great," Scott said.

"You've went to Emma's house before?"

"Yeah, I used to go out with her before her powers manifested, I tried to recruit her to the X-men but then I saw her making out with Pyro," he rang the doorbell.

Emma was standing there in the doorway. I haven't seen her in months. "Well I can't say I wasn't expecting this," she said.

"Emma, what have you done to Wolverine?" Scott asked.

"Me? I didn't do anything. But I might know the man who is messing with your friends little head,"

"Just tell us who," I said.

"Well who else can control the iron flow to another persons head? It has to be someone who can control iron," she started giggling.

"Who told you about Magneto?" Scott asked.

"A little bird named Mystique. I'm pretty sure they're together now, and that means The Brotherhood and The Acolytes have banded together,"

"Oh my God," I said.

"And if you ever want to see your little Wolverine again, then I suggest that you and your little X-men come to the Midtown High football field tonight,"

"When?" Scott asked.

"Tonight,"

"What time?"

"Tonight. There will be someone there to tell you exactly what's going on,"

"Why are you telling us this?"

"To make life more exciting," she responded.

"How do we know if you're lying?"

"Then no one will be at the football field," and she closed the door on us.

"Yeah seriously Scott, that last answer was common sense," I said.


	17. Slipping Away

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- They were defeated, they lost 2 members to a rival team, their leader was sent to jail. They were mutants known as The Brotherhood. And now their leader Mystique has escaped from police captivity with the help from a mutant terrorist Magneto. 2 people brought together by their hatred for Charles Xavier. Now Magneto wants his Acolytes to merge with Mystique's Brotherhood for one thing, victory against the X-men.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 17- Slipping Away

Narrator- Rogue

Damn, Bobby is fast. I never knew he could ride on his ice sled faster than I can fly. "Slow down!" I yelled to him.

"Leave me alone, Rogue," he called back. "I've made my decision, I liked it better in Massachusetts. Everyone at the mansion treats me like crap,"

"That's not true," I didn't like chasing Bobby in the air, I was getting bugs in my face.

"Remember when Scott yelled at me?"

"No,"

"Oh right, you were still with the Brotherhood. Well the point is he yelled at me. And now Kitty's all like, 'Booby why don't you like me?' and 'Pay more attention to _my _needs.' She's so needy," he looked back at me.

"Bobby, you're about to hit a telephone pole,"

"What?" and Bobby crashed into the pole. "Ahhgh," he yelled and fell off his ice sled. It was a long way to the bottom.

"Bobby!" I yelled.

"AHHHH!" I caught him by the shirt. He looked at the ground. I could tell we were above the mansion. Some 7th graders were playing soccer in the backyard. "Whoa, right now I'm actually glad you stole Ms. Marvel's powers,"

"Look out!" someone yelled under us. It was a 7th grader was flying at high speed toward us. He swerved away just before he could hit us. He just kept going up…and it didn't look like he was coming down. Bobby and I flew to the roof and we sat down waiting for that kid to come down.

"That kid was crazy, it looked like his lower body was on fire," Bobby said.

"It probably was,"

"You see, another problem I have with this mansion is that it's way to dangerous, I keep almost getting killed and stuff,"

"Come on Bobby, I took your powers before, I know that going to this school is the best thing that ever happened to you,"

"Yeah…I didn't have the best childhood. Everyone was mean to me,"

"Yeah, I barely even remember my childhood. Mystique erased some of my memories when my parents abounded me back in Alabama. It was when I left Cody in a coma,"

"Mystique can erase people's minds?"

"No, she used another mutant named Mastermind. Good thing she didn't erase everything. I still remember what I learned in Elementary and Middle school. Mystique used my powers so she could harness power. She also had a bad past with Ms. Marvel,"

"Why?"

"Ever hear about the Avengers?"

"You mean that superhero team with Captain America, Iron Man, and some other guys?"

"Yeah, she took the Brotherhood to their house last year and made me steal some of their memories and powers temporarily. I actually knew what it felt like to be Captain America,"

"Then what happened?"

"Ms. Marvel stopped all of it, she was an Avenger at the time. I'm starting to regret the fact I stole her powers,"

"No way, it must be awesome to have that sort of strength,"

"No, it's not awesome. Every night I have a dream where Ms. Marvel yells 'give me my life back'. The professor said it was Ms. Marvel's sub-conscience mind contacting me. He also said if it gets any worse than Ms. Marvel's mind will take over my body and I'll become Ms. Marvel. Bobby, I'm really scared,"

"Oh crap, that is bad,"

"I don't want these powers, my mutant ability is a curse," I started freaking out and screaming. All the 7th graders below us could hear. "I'm going to jump," I got on the ledge of the building.

"Rogue, no!" Bobby yelled. I jumped, it was much higher than I thought it would be. I closed my eyes. Deep inside I knew that I would survive, Ms. Marvel has tough skin. Before I hit the ground I was caught by someone. A boy jumped up out of nowhere and caught me. He could jump high.

"Umm…who are you?" I asked. I looked at his face. He looked normal, except for his red eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and had a trench coat with a metal staff tied to the back.

"You can call me Gambit, chere," he said. To bad I didn't know French.

"Umm…I didn't really want to be saved,"

"But I'm sure a girl like you has so much to live for,"

"You're wrong. I can't even touch people without killing them,"

"I like dangerous girls,"

"I don't even know where you came from, you aren't even a student here,"

"I know. I'm looking for Scott Summers,"

"He's not here right now,"

"I'll come back later then. Look, I have to go. Maybe I'll talk to you later. I have to get back to my father," just then he touched his watch and teleported away.

"Who the hell was that?" Bobby asked. He got down from the roof on his ice sled.

"I don't know but I suddenly want to live again," I said. My heart was beating abnormally.

"I don't think you should trust him Rogue," Jean walked out into the back yard. "I read his mind, I didn't really find some nice thoughts. All I could really get was that he wanted Scott to conduct tests on him,"

"Great, just when I thought I like a guy, he turns out to be a weird pervert," I said.

"His mind could have been altered. And speaking of altered minds, it turns out that the professor found out that Logan's mind was only altered after he was expelled. Like, the second after,"

"So when he was violent against Deadpool that was just regular Logan?" Bobby asked.

"Yup. Oh, and Bobby, Kitty wants me to ask you out for her. Do you accept? She really likes you," Jean said.

"Yeah, I guess I want to go out with her. Just as long as Kurt is cool with that,"

"Well, I'm not really sure about that," Jean said. I got up and was about to fly away. "Rogue, where are you going?"

"I have to find Gambit. He gave me a reason to live."


	18. Speed

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- They were defeated, they lost 2 members to a rival team, their leader was sent to jail. They were mutants known as The Brotherhood. And now their leader Mystique has escaped from police captivity with the help from a mutant terrorist Magneto. 2 people brought together by their hatred for Charles Xavier. Now Magneto wants his Acolytes to merge with Mystique's Brotherhood for one thing, victory against the X-men.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 18- Speed

Narrator- Pietro Lehnsherr

"Seriously Pietro, you need to stop running…we need to meet up with dad," my sister Wanda said to me as I was running around the High School track one Saturday afternoon.

"But I'm going on lap 300,000," I replied. Just then a brotherhood member walked up to my sister, they call him Pyro. The Acolytes are now working with The Brotherhood so we can fight those X-Losers.

"How many minutes has he been running for?" he asked my sister.

"1 and a half," Wanda replied.

"Damn, he's fast," Pyro said.

"I'm not even trying today. I could go break 1 million in about a minute if I really tried," I said.

"Yeah right,"

"Watch," the reason I run instead of doing productive stuff like homework I because, well life is boring and I can't stand still. I think the whole not standing still thing is because my dad had sex with a normal human to make me and Wanda. Our dad also tells us that that is the reason Wanda can't control her powers some times. I hate humans, they make me sick. About a minute later (it felt like 2 minutes to me) I ran around the track about 2,585,567 times.

"Oh…crap," Pyro looked astonished.

"Can your fire powers do that?" I asked. I ran past him and stole his lighters. "I don't think so,"

"Hey, I need those," he yelled at me.

"Pietro, stop being a show-off," Wanda said.

"Sorry, to get his lighters, Pyro's going to have to catch me," I kept running.

"I don't need to," Pyros eyes started glowing. Just then the lighters blew up in my hands and the fire created a person. The fire person took the shape of Pyro.

"Give Pyro back the lighters," it said. I ran towards Pyro with the fire man after me, he was almost as fast as I was. I reached Pyro and handed him the lighters.

"Take them you little scrawny loser," I said. "Come on, get your Brotherhood friends, we need to get to Genosha for that meeting.

"How are we supposed to get there?" The Brotherhood member named Toad said. Wanda teleported us to Genosha. "Oh,"

We were at a table in dad's building. Dad, Mystique, Sabretooth, Fabian Cortez , and Wolverine were already there. Sabretooth was talking to Wolverine, whose mind was being controlled by Dad. His eyes were red and his hair was messed up and his shirt had rips in it.

"Damn Magneto, what did you do to Wolverine?" Emma Frost asked.

"I sent him on a mission earlier to see how he would react in the woods with bloodthirsty wolves. He did quite well," Dad responded.

"I like this Wolverine better than the old. He's going to end up like a killing machine like me," Sabretooth said, and then he turned to the brain-dead Wolverine. "You're going to show all your little friends in the X-men exactly why they expelled you," then he ripped through Wolverine's chest and licked off the blood from his fingertips.

"What are you exactly, a vampire? Because drinking blood is really weird," Emma said.

"Do vampires turn you on? Because if that's your thing, I would drink the blood of everyone in this room baby," Sabretooth responded.

"Stay the Hell away from her you freak, or you're going to get burned," Pyro said.

"Take your best shot idiot," Sabretooth respond. Pyro took out his lighter and created another Wolverine out of fire. Pyro started making out with Emma. "Want to come to my house after this and see my bed?" he asked Emma.

"Sounds better than anything Sabretooth can say to me," she replied

"You really know how to get on my nerves, don't you Pyro?"

"Please, if we want to defeat the X-men we need to act like a team," Mystique said.

"Why should I listen to you? I can kill you right now," Sabretooth said.

"No, you can't. Magneto told me that Weapon X didn't finish your spine work, if I fracture it, you're paralyzed forever," Mystique said. "Now did we go over the plan if the X-men beat us?"

"No," we all said.

"Yes, well I have certain connections to the Xavier family, because I've worked with Professor X. I would like all of you to know that when we are fighting the X-men, another team member will be attacking the mansion," Magneto said.

"Me?" The Blob asked.

"No, someone much stronger than you, Professor X's half-brother. His name is Cain Marko, he is known as the Juggernaut. When the professor was younger, he built a machine with me that would greatly enhance mutant powers,"

"Like me?" Fabian Cortez asked.

"Yes, hey wait didn't I fire you?" Magneto asked.

"No,"

"Well you're fired," Fabian left sadly. "Anyway, as I was saying. Cain used to bully Charles when they were younger, which lead to lead to physical abuse with his father. Later, to try to get revenge on Charles, Cain used the mutant enhancing machine to increase his superhuman strength. The machine over powered and he became physically unstoppable, but Charles hacked into his mind and but him in a coma. With the help of Mystique, I have found The Juggernaut and awoke him. I also gave him a helmet that is physic-proof. I think it's time we release him," dad said.

Mystiques opened a door that I thought was a closet but it was really a jail cell with a huge man inside of it. He looked like he was the opposite of me, big and slow. She released him. "Well Juggernaut, would you like to introduce yourself?" she asked.

And then he said, "I'M THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH!" we all applauded.


	19. Awkward

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- They were defeated, they lost 2 members to a rival team, their leader was sent to jail. They were mutants known as The Brotherhood. And now their leader Mystique has escaped from police captivity with the help from a mutant terrorist Magneto. 2 people brought together by their hatred for Charles Xavier. Now Magneto wants his Acolytes to merge with Mystique's Brotherhood for one thing, victory against the X-men.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 19- Awkward

Narrator- Bobby Drake

"So, is everything better here?" Scott asked when he came home from Emma's house with Ororo. Me, Kitty, Rogue, and Jean were watching T.V.

"Yeah, all the problems are fixed," Jean said.

"Yeah, apparently things actually go better without our team leader around," I said.

"Too bad, we come with bad news," Ororo said. "The Brotherhood want to fight us tonight at Midtown High.

"So what? We can kick their asses," I said.

"But they're teamed up with the Acolytes, and they have Logan on their team," Ororo said.

"No way," After talking about it, Scott led us (and Colossus) in the Danger Room so we could train.

"Hey, has anyone seen Nightcrawler?" Scott asked as we got ready.

"I haven't seen him since this morning, he seemed pretty upset about what Deadpool said," Kitty said.

"Upset? He was ready to cut Deadpool's head off with that sword, and I think he still has it in his room," Ororo said.

Just then Kurt walked into the room in human form, he looked like he wasn't sleeping. "Umm…guys, I don't think I really want to do this," he said. "I can't find it in myself to really even leave my room anymore. I'm not going to fight tonight, I'm sick of fighting,"

"But we need you," Kitty said.

"If you guys really need me then you would have used me more. I'm freaking useless! I just learned that my whole religion is fake and then I lost the only girl I ever liked to a stupid American!"

"Is he talking about me and Kitty?" I asked. Everyone put their heads in their hands in embarrassment.

"Seriously Kurt, I didn't know that you liked me," Kitty said.

"I find that hard to believe," Kurt replied.

"Look, I'm sorry blue boy, but Kitty's going out with me now," I explained.

"Yeah, I bet in 2 days you guys are going to break up,"

"Oh yeah, well I bet you $10 she'll break up with me on the third day," I said.

"You don't think we'll last 4 days?" Kitty asked.

"Oh crap, you were paying attention?" I asked Kitty.

"See, you guys are already off to a bad start," Kurt said.

"You're just jealous,"

"Well duh,"

"Umm, I have an idea, let's have Iceman and Nightcrawler work things out while the rest of us train in the Danger Room," Scott said and they left to fight fake Sentinels, or whatever they're called. As they left, Rogue asked if Scott knew Gambit, he said he never heard of him.

"Well elf boy, it looks like it's just you and me," I stared at Kurt, he stared back in anger…this was a rivalry that wouldn't be nice. "Oh well, I'm going to watch T.V."

"Not yet," Kurt teleported away and teleported back with Deadpool's sword.

"Umm…lets be calm here, there's no need to stab me with that thing," I was stuttering.

"They say you can make anything out of ice, come on let's see a sword you dirty American,"

"You can actually swordfight? Because I can't let's just say you're the winner. Congratulations Kurt Wagner, you have just won the fight against Iceman, and the crowd goes wild. I'm going to watch T.V."

"Just make the damn sword, I'm not really that good,"

"Whatever," I made the sword. "Just be quick with this Kurt, I have things to do…like make out with the girl you wished you were making out with. Man, she tastes good. Sort of like strawberries,"

"Don't worry about how long this is going to take," then Kurt started teleporting around taking swings at me and walking on walls, I didn't even know he could do that. He fought me for about 30 seconds until I was on the ground, with him standing on my body with his sword on my neck.

"I thought you said you weren't that good,"

"I'm not, that just proves how bad you are you American jerk,"

"Well don't think that just because you beat me in a sword fight that that means you're going to take Kitty away from me,"

"I don't really care that much, I didn't really like her that much. It was just that she was the first person I meet here. I sort of like this other girl,"

"Who?"

"You don't know her…nobody really knows her,"

"Hey Kurt,"

"Yeah,"

"I don't hate you,"

"I don't hate you either,"

"So know could you get this sword away from my neck?"

"Oh yeah. Come on, let's go to the Danger Room,"


	20. Ultimatum

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 19.5- Father Knows Best

Narrator- Remy LeBeau

I was sitting in my cage waiting for Mr. Sinister (the man who took me off of the streets to talk to me. Right now he was to busy with some of his other test subjects.

"Tsk. Tsk. Gambit, Scott wasn't home?" he asked and I nodded. "Why didn't you look for him?"

"I didn't know where to look,"

"Gambit, I want to say that you failed me and you are a disappointment, but it was your first try. I have tracked Scoot again and now I know where he will be tonight. If you bring him back, I will set you free. If not, I will conduct a test on you…that lasts forever,"

"What is so important about Scott?"

"He is the key to awakening Apocalypse,"

"I don't even know who Apocalypse is,"

"In time, you will know my son, in time the everyone will worship the one great ruler Apocalypse,"

Prologue- The X-men have faced people who could kill them easily, but they always found ways to survive, but barely. Now, they must fight all of the evil they've ever faced combined into 1 team while their home and school is about to get destroyed. The new brotherhood is going to unleash its ultimate weapon, the unstoppable Juggernaut. Not even the combined strength and will to survive of the X-men will stop this monster, because nothing stops the Juggernaut.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 20- Ultimatum

Narrator- Scott Summers

The whole team sat in silence as we were flying to Midtown High in the X-jet. Nightcrawler was still obsessed about what Deadpool said about God. Iceman and Shadowcat were to nervous about the fight to talk. Colossus never says anything. Rogue was way too obsessed with that weird Gambit guy, who I think her crazy mind made up. And Marvel Girl has barely said anything to me since she found out about my feelings towards her. As we landed on the roof of the school I saw that The Brotherhood wasn't there. I thanked God.

"OK, it looks like we can go home now," I said.

"Not yet," I heard a voice say in a sort-of New Orleans, French accent. I couldn't see where the voice came from, I looked up and saw 3 red glowing playing headed towards us. I didn't know how to react, so I jumped out of the way, as soon as they hit the ground they exploded. I looked to my right, a kid who looked our age was standing there in a trench coat, his eyes were glowing red and he was smiling.

"You idiot, you could've killed us," I said.

"Oh my god, Gambit that wasn't cool," Rogue said.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, we met today,"

"Look Gambit, what do you want and who the Hell are you?" Iceman asked.

"You better start making my team less confused," Marvel Girl said.

"I don't want to hurt any of you, except I want Scott to back home," Gambit started saying

"What do you mean home?"

"I'm not like those Brotherhood guys. My name is Remy and I was kicked out of my house a few months ago for being a mutant. I was stealing people's wallets for money and I was living in a dumpster,"

"That explains the smell," Shadowcat said.

"Let me finish. So anyway, I was homeless and then one day a man named Nathaniel Essex came to me and helped me harness my uncontrollable power to make objects explode. He gives me packs of cards to use as weapons. And well, he's become my father. And he wanted me to find his other son, Scott Summers," Gambit explained.

"I thought you said you were an orphan, Scott," Marvel Girl said.

"I am. Nathaniel Essex is not my father, my father died in a plane crash. Tell Nathaniel I never want to see him again. He was a guardian at my orphanarium, he would conduct sick tests on me so I would be a 'perfect mutant' that guy is sick and I never want anything to do with him," I said. Gambit looked angry.

"You're right, he is an awful man and he has me prisoner," Gambit said and then he fell on the ground and yelled. He was wearing a collar that was flashing. "He's sending me so much pain…I will be back. Please help me fight him," and then he pressed on his watch and teleported back to base.

I grabbed my hair, "I don't want anyone to ever mention that again. Let's give The Brotherhood another 5 minutes. Then we leave,"

"I doubt anyone of you will leave tonight," I heard Quicksilver say. The Brotherhood were standing on top of our plane.

"How long were they standing there?" I asked Colossus.

"When you started talking to Gambit," he replied.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm a little shy," So there is was me (Cyclops), Marvel Girl, Iceman, Storm, Rogue, Shadowcat, Colossus, and Nightcrawler. We were up against Magneto, Mystique, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Sabretooth, Emma Frost, Pyro, The Toad, The Blob, and the brain-washed Wolverine.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Storm asked me.

"I'm not going to lie to you Storm, we're screwed," I replied. "X-men, give them all you got!" I yelled I fired a beam, at Pyro and he created a blast of fire to equal it.

"Hey Cyclops, I'm about to show you why Emma chose me over you!" Pyro's blast got bigger until it canceled out my beam and knocked me back.

"I don't think so," Iceman said and shot an ice blast to put out the wave of fire. He ran towards me. "I don't get it, why are we fighting these guys?" he asked.

"If the media finds out that mutants trashed this school again, then we will be hated by everyone,"

"Ok, so we aren't superheroes?"

"No, we're just teenagers with special powers who fight terrorists,"

"Sounds to me like we are superheroes," Iceman created an ice sled and grabbed Pyro and took him up in the air.

"And I would think that someone they call Iceman would be cool," Pyro said hanging on to the sled as it stopped.

"Define 'cool',"

"Shut up, you're not a smartass. Don't try to be one," Pyro got out a lighter.

"Really, because your mom thought I was smart and had a good ass last night,"

"You little bitch…whoa. Aaaagh!!!" Pyro yelled as he slipped of the ice sled, but his lighter shot out a blast that melted Iceman's sled. "Ha, ha," Iceman fell but created another ice sled before he hit the ground and saved Pyro. "Why would you save me?"

"So I can do this," Iceman took Pyro's lighters, froze them and broke on the ground.

"Aww crap, my mom wont let me buy another pair if these ones broke. I don't get much allowance," Iceman left Pyro on the roof and the battle moved to the football field.

"Good job Iceman, maybe we aren't that screwed after all," Storm said.

"Hey Iceman, nobody attacks my boyfriend but me," Emma said.

"And she hits hard," Pyro called out from the roof. Emma turned her skin into diamonds and punched Iceman in the stomach, crushing his ice armor.

"Oh my god, Iceman!" Shadowcat yelled and ran towards him. "Hey Emma, nobody hits _my _boyfriend but me,"

"You've never hit me," Iceman said while holding his stomach on the ground.

Shadowcat punched Emma, her fist went through her.

"Face it Shadowcat, you can't hurt me,"

"I already did," Shadowcat pulled her hand out of Emma's stomach. Emma started groaning.

"What did you do?"

"I messed with your organs," Emma fell on the ground and passed out. Shadowcat helped Iceman up, they held a long kiss.

"Thanks Shadowcat," Iceman said.

"No problem,"

"Umm guys, The Blob is coming," Storm said as The Blob started running towards them.

"You're dead Marvel Girl," he yelled to Shadowcat.

"Actually my name is Shadowcat," Shadowcat said. Then she pointed at Jean, "That's Marvel Girl,"

"I don't care," The Blob hit all of them by smacking them all at the same time.

"Cyclops, 3 members just got hit, hard!" Rogue said to me. "We're really outnumbered," our team huddled up.

"Rogue, I need you to fight The Blob; Collosuss can take Scarlet Witch; Marvel Girl can take Magneto and Mystique; I'll take Wolverine, Sabretooth, and Quicksilver, go now!" I yelled. Rogue flew towards The Blob and hit him with all she had, nothing worked. She kept hitting him, nothing was working.

"Ha, ha stupid girl, nothing can move The Blob," The Blob jumped on her and was crushing her.

"Yeah, well…I'm not nothing," Rogue said as she pulled her strength together and lifted The Blob. "Damn, you're heavy," She threw him against the ground.

"Good job Rogue," a voice said behind her, it was Gambit.

"You startled me Gambit, you should really tell me when you're coming next time," Rogue said. "Where did you come from?"

"I never left,"

"But you said that Nathaniel guy said that-"

"I can't come back until I take Scott with me, or he'll kill me," Gambit ran towards me but was tackled by Sabretooth.

"Hey, if it isn't Gambit, my old buddy in Sinister's prison. What are you doing here?"

"Getting a new recruit, I'm earning my freedom, like you," Gambit said. "I can't believe you returned to Weapon X after you left,"

"It was the closest thing I had to home," Sabretooth and Gambit kept talking, I was too busy fighting Wolverine to notice.

Wolverine's eyes were red and his hair was messy, he also had rips in his shirt.

"Magneto, my Brotherhood has been defeated, I have no more purpose here," Mystique said to Magneto.

"You still have Toad,"

"The Toad can't do anything, he already left to go eat flies or something,"

"I will leave too, I must release The Juggernaut. I was the one who found him in the first place," Magneto turned his attention to the Acolytes. "Attention children of Magneto, I must release the monster, continue fighting," Magneto flew away with Mystique.

"Hey Cyclops, now that they're gone, do I have to do anything?" Marvel Girl asked me. I was too busy dodging Wolverine's attacks.

"You can convince Wolverine, we're friends of his," I said.

"I'm his friend, not you,"

"Oh yeah," I ran over to Quicksilver. He was running in a circle around me.

"Come on Cyclops, take your best shot, I'm to fast for you to hit me," he said.

Colossus came up to Quicksilver, held his fist out and punched him in the face. "Not fast enough for me though," he said.

"Nice work, Colossus," I said.

"I don't need your praise,"

"Actually you sort of do,"

"Whatever, those guys woke up," he said pointing at Storm, Iceman, and Shadowcat. "The black girl electrocuted the white girl on Magneto's team,"

"Umm…that's good. Nice work Storm," I said.

"Did he just call me 'black girl'? Because if he did then Scarlet Witch wont be the only person to get electrocuted,"

"Oh man, if Magneto didn't leave, we would be so dead right now. I bet he's planning something worse," Shadowcat said.

"Didn't he mention something about a monster?" Iceman asked.

"I don't care right now," I said. "I'm so damn tired,"

Meanwhile Jean was trying to get to Logan. "Logan, please it's me Jean…and the X-men. We're friends. Remember that time you kicked Sabretooth's ass?" Logan just stood there, like a wolf who wouldn't talk. "Scott, I tried getting into his mind, nothing was there. He's brain dead. His memories are all gone,"

"Ughh, 1 memory," Logan started talking.

"What?" Jean asked.

"Stab evil man in back, he falls down!" Logan ran towards Sabretooth yelling.

"Hi Wolverine, this is my friend Gambit," Sabretooth said.

"No more talk, only fight," Logan said.

"Take your best shot, you're to brain dead to fight anyway,"

"That's wrong!" Logan tried stabbing Sabretooth in the back, but they just kept fighting until they reached the woods behind the football field.

"Logan, wait!" Jean yelled.

"Let him go," I said. "He's expelled anyway,"

"No, I…can't tell you,"

"You like him," Jean nodded.

"Well, now that you were just rejected, how about you sell your soul to Mr. Sinister," Gambit said.

I got angry, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. For the last time, no,"

"It's the only way I'll be free,"

"But I'll be enslaved. You are an evil man," I touched my visor.

"Scott, no…don't hurt him," Rogue said.

"I won't hurt him, I'll do something much worse," I powered up my visor. Gambit stood in front of me, looking like he wanted it.

"Gambit, I love you," Rogue said.

"I know," he replied. I turned my visor on and shot a huge blast at Gambit.

"Scott, how could you?" Rogue asked.

"He wanted it Rogue,"

"But, he saved my life. We could have saved him," Rogue started crying and she flew away to the mansion. The rest of the team stood in silence.

"I guess we should go before The Brotherhood wakes up," I said.

"You aren't welcome," Kurt said. "What you did was unacceptable, by any terms. You shouldn't come back with us,"

"I-I," I tried to say something.

"Don't talk, murderer," Bobby said.

"I never loved you, and I never will," Jean said. This was like all my worst nightmares come true. As the X-men left, I started crying. Suddenly a weird feeling was in my head that said Gambit was still alive and I have to stop Magneto from doing something, but what? Someone tapped my shoulder, it was Gambit and Wolverine.

"Wolverine can talk now," Gambit said.

"Really?" I asked.

"You're a dick, Scott," Wolverine said.

"Awesome, it's really you," I said.

"Scott, I teleported out of your blast, just leaving my tracking device behind, now Sinister can't find me," Gambit said.

"Oh…I thought Mr. Sinister was smart," I said.

"This isn't about sinister, this is about the X-men, they're in great danger, and only we can save them,"


	21. Unstoppable

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- The X-men have faced people who could kill them easily, but they always found ways to survive, but barely. Now, they must fight all of the evil they've ever faced combined into 1 team while their home and school is about to get destroyed. The new brotherhood is going to unleash its ultimate weapon, the unstoppable Juggernaut. Not even the combined strength and will to survive of the X-men will stop this monster, because nothing stops the Juggernaut.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 21- Unstoppable

Narrator- Jean Grey

"Ok, ok, let me get this straight, Gambit is alive," I said to Scott telepathically on the X-jet. We left him back at Midtown High because we thought he killed Gambit.

"Yeah, and he got Logan and he can speak. I think it's because Magneto is out of the area. I'm really sorry for what I did, I just thought Gambit was going to attack us and he was unhappy with his life and," Scott tried to explain.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But look, I'm still angry at you. But because I can you're your mind and I know how sorry you are, I'll acknowledge your existence. You still aren't my friend and you aren't welcome at the mansion, but I won't ignore you,"

"Jean, I don't know what to say. What would you do if you were in my position? I bet Mr. Sinister is going to try to kill me now,"

"What is your deal with that guy?"

"If you knew Jean, you would understand what a sick, terrible pervert he is. He would lead people to kill. Just thank god that Gambit hasn't turned into a full mind slave,"

"Scott, I just-"

"Jean, if you could just find it in your heart to let me back in the school, you would read my mind and find out what he did to me,"

"He couldn't have done anything that bad,"

"He…he…raped me,"

"Oh my god,"

"Yeah. I try to keep that secret,"

"Why are you telling me?"

"You're my best friend Jean, I love you. I just want to be there for you,"

"Scott, I'm so sorry," Scott was getting upset, I know I wasn't there but I could tell he was about to burst into tears.

"Jean…I have to protect you,"

"Protect me from what? Holy shit," I looked out the window, the rest of the team looked astonished. It was the mansion…almost destroyed. "The mansion's in ruins,"

"That's what I have to protect you from,"

"I can't detect anything mentally that would do this,"

"Logan told me he has a mental-proof helmet. He's the professor's brother. Gambit, Logan and I are coming now,"

"Jean, what did Scott tell you? What did this?" Kurt asked me.

"The professor's brother, out for revenge. Gambit's alive and he's coming with Scott and Logan," I responded. We left the plane and saw Rogue standing in the main doorway.

"Oh my god. How could this happen?" she asked.

"I know this may not be the right time but Remy's alive," I said. "Ok guys, I'm leading this team, find as many injured kids as you can, if you see anyone unfamiliar, run for you life,"

"Not a good idea Jean," Mr. Worthington said. He was behind us with Mr. McCoy. "We already found them all, some are in the hospital, others in the back. The Juggernaut is still in there,"

"Where's the professor?" Kitty asked.

"We don't know, Jean can you track him?" Mr. McCoy asked.

"He's not in the area," I said.

"This is bad," Bobby said. "But I think I can take him down,"

"You can't, he's The Juggernaut, nothing stops The Juggernaut," Mr. McCoy said.

"Not unless we blow him up," we all turned around and saw Gambit, Scott, and Logan behind us.

"I am so sick of people making an entrance without saying a simple 'hello'", Rogue said. "And I'm sick of standing out here, I bet I'm strong enough to show this Juggernaut guy not to mess with the X-men," Rogue said and she flew inside.

"Hey everybody, let's get Kurt to teleport us inside," Ororo said.

"Are all of you crazy?" Mr. Worthington asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Logan said and we all teleported inside before our teachers could object. Kurt got his sword.

"Damn, this place is a mess," Kitty said. "I hope he didn't screw up my room,"

"Guys, be quiet, he could be anywhere here," Scott said.

"Why should we even listen to you, murderer?" Ororo asked as we all walked away.

"Just let me explain," Scott tried to say but we ran away from him.

"Scott was right about Juggernaut being anywhere, destroying anything," I said as we walked through a hallway.

"He's right there, watching T.V." Bobby said pointing down the stairs to the living room. And there was a huge muscular man wearing a helmet, he was one of the most deadliest people we ever met…and he was watching cartons.

"Yo kids, you have any idea where Charlie is?" he asked us. We were in silence. And then we saw Rogue fly out of nowhere and punch him in the gut. The Juggernaut got up off the coach and grabbed Rogue and tossed her out the window.

"Rogue!" Gambit yelled, jumped down the stairs and started throwing charged up cards at The Juggernaut, it did nothing. Then he grabbed the couch, it charged up and he jumped out of the way before it exploded on The Juggernaut. Out of the smoke, there was The Juggernaut, unharmed. He pounded Gambit in the ground.

"Couch!" Bobby yelled. We all headed down the stairs and hit him with everything we had. Ice blasts, mental shocks, electricity, fists, and claws. He pounded all of us. Kurt teleported out of the way and on top of The Juggernaut's helmet.

"You need to stop!" he yelled and stuck his sword in one of his eyeholes. "I suddenly don't care about morals, you've caused enough damage," he said.

"My eye, my freakin' eye, how dare you, you little bitch!" The Juggernaut said. He pulled the sword out of his eye. "I can't believe you guys interrupted my cartoons for this!" then he slammed Kurt against the ground.

"Please, leave my friend alone," Scott said running down the stairs. "They might hate me, but I still care about them. Spare them, kill me. I don't deserve this,"

Juggernaut cracked his knuckles and neck. "With pleasure," he said.

"No!" Rogue said flying through the window and punching Juggernaut in the back. Scott took off his visor and shot out a huge blast at Juggernaut. It was one of those blasts that could destroy a tank. The Juggernaut remained unharmed and ended up pounding Rogue and Scott. Logan slowly got up.

"Hey, why are getting up? You're supposed to be injured," The Juggernaut said.

"I…have healing factor,"

"You know you don't scare me kid,"

"You don't scare me either and beating up my friends is the worst mistake you've ever made, bub" Logan lunged at The Juggernaut.


	22. Never Give Up

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- The X-men have faced people who could kill them easily, but they always found ways to survive, but barely. Now, they must fight all of the evil they've ever faced combined into 1 team while their home and school is about to get destroyed. The new brotherhood is going to unleash its ultimate weapon, the unstoppable Juggernaut. Not even the combined strength and will to survive of the X-men will stop this monster, because nothing stops the Juggernaut.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 22- Never Give Up

Narrator- Logan

Ughh… I barely even remembered what happened when I woke up. After a few minutes, I realized I was beaten up so bad, I couldn't feel my body, I just looked up at the sky, sun was rising. Then I felt a sharp pain on my chest, I looked to see what it was.

"Shit," I mumbled to myself as I realized I was impaled under a car. I looked to my left and saw I was in the parking lot of Xavier's. Faded pictures came to my mind of this huge guy pounding me in the ground, apparently with a car. "Ok, this won't be easy," I said. It was weird, I never talk to myself. I guess Magneto's mind control thing was still wearing off. I didn't even know what I was doing there, I was expelled from school. I guess it was just so I could protect Jean, that didn't work.

All of the other kids who I used to go to school with here were probably dead, it was all my fault. I was the one who first learned of this Juggernaut guy from Magneto, I should've stopped him when I had the chance. But nothing I can do can stop him. All I have are claws and a healing factor, that won't do any good.

I cut the front off the car off, and the rest fell to the ground. I slowly got up. I waited a little while to heal. I walked on the front lawn, it looked like a million frat boys had a drunken party and trashed the place. I walked in. I saw The Juggernaut sitting on the floor watching T.V.

"I hate the fact that there's nothing on so early in the mornings," he said.

"You don't sleep?" I asked.

"Don't need to, I don't need to eat, or even breathe. It's awesome,"

"Yeah, same with me. Healing factor pretty much covers everything. What are you watching?"

"Full House. It's Nick at Night,"

"The strongest person I ever met, the man who impales me with a car watches a show about Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen as babies?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"What did you do to my friends?"

"I don't know,"

"Who did you kill?"

"A few kids,"

"WERE THEY THE ONES WHO FOUGHT YOU LAST NIGHT?!"

"A lot of people fought me last night,"

"DID YOU KILL A GIRL WITH RED HAIR?!"

"I don't remember,"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I ran at him, he grabbed my head and threw me out the window. I jumped back in and kept clawing him until we were out side. He kept throwing me and punching me, but I wasn't going to give up. I wasn't going to let him destroy more of the only home I ever knew. He reached a gas station and he knocked out the people there. I put my claws up to a tank of gas. Then I flicked 2 of my claws together and created a fire.

"Don't tell me you're going to blow up that tank,"

"I won't die, will you?"

"No, but think of all the innocent bystanders who will. And I like your hair, if you blow that up, you'll lose it," I couldn't do it. "Ok, I'll kill all of the bystander you could've blown up right there,"

"NO!!!" I ran at him but he pushed me awayhe picked up the gas tank in one hand and me and my fiery claws in the other. I tried to blow out my fire but I couldn't because he was strangling me.

"This is going to be AWESOME," he said. And he threw me and the gas tank on the ground, creating a huge explosion that killed the few people who walk on the streets of New York at 5 a.m. If I was regular human, I would've been so dead. But I'm not a regular human. I was lying face first on the ground, it was the biggest injury I ever experienced. I coughed a few times and my clothes and hair were gone. My hair quickly grew back in it's original position.

"See, I do have my hair left," Juggernaut was angry he was heading towards me but then he felt a tiny little pain on his back. I looked up, he looked back.

"Don't move, you are an illegal mutation who is disturbing the peace," a man in an eye patch said with a gun. He was standing in a heli-carrier with a bunch of people behind him.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" The Juggernaut asked.

"Nick Fury, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D," the eye patch man said. Then he introduced the people standing behind him. "And these are the Avengers,"

"Juggernaut…you are so screwed," I said and coughed a couple times. I knew who the Avengers and Nick Fury were. They were the ones who got me out of Weapon X. They were Captain America; Iron Man; Thor, the thunder god; Giant Man; Wasp; and Hawkeye. Hawkeye carries around a bow and arrow, I think guns would be better.

"What do you costumed freaks think you are going to do?" Juggernaut asked. Giant Man jumped out of the ship and changed size so he was about 50-feet tall.

"That's what we are going to do," he said and grabbed the Juggernaut with his giant hand and threw him up at the air. "Thor, you think you can handle this guy,"

Thor nodded, "Yeah, of course," Thor took out his hammer and knocked Thee Juggernaut back on the ground.

"You think that's going to stop me? Nothing stops the Jugg-" The Juggernaut stopped talking after Iron Man hit him with blast.

"Good, now he's temporarily paralyzed and he can finally shut up," Iron Man said.

"Good work, Iron Man," Captain America said. And Iron Man flew back into the ship.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Nick Fury asked.

"Yeah, I'm from Weapon X, my healing factor will cover the damage,"

"Looks like you could use some clothes," The Wasp said.

"Yeah, I remember taking out Weapon X, we only did it yesterday," Nick said. "You're that kid they cloned from Wolverine, right?"

"Yeah. Hey, what did you do with Deadpool?' I asked.

"Oh, he works for me now. You need a ride home?"

"I would like that," when I got to the front of the mansion, I went to the back. I climbed into my old room and found some clothes.

Professor X sent me a mind message. "Logan, I was hiding from The Juggernaut last night, I want you to know that all of your fiends and Cyclops are ok, they are in the basement,"

"Professor, because you can read minds, I want you to look at what I've dome, how much I would've sacrificed for this school. I'm really sorry about what I did a few days ago, I had to protect this place. It's all I have,"

"Logan, welcome back,"

"Thanks Charlie,"

"Please refrain from calling me Charlie, Logan,"

"Sure thing Chuck,"

Meanwhile, the Avengers were still in their ship. "Team, I think we should visit Ms. Marvel in the hospital again," Captain America said.

"Seriously Cap, she hasn't woken up for months," Hawkeye responded.

"But something tells me she will…soon," Nick Fury responded.


	23. Sinister

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- This next chapter brings you into the mind of a crazy scientist and rapist. Everything The X-men have learned will come into play and every question they have will be answered. By the end of this chapter, nothing will ever be the same and everything will change. But, if it turns out that everything will be the same and nothing will change, I apologize.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 23- Sinister

Narrator- Nathaniel Essex

"Well, that was very easy," I said to an unconscious Logan, all I had to do to capture him was pretend to be his mentor, like I said: very easy. I already captured the rest of The X-men, but I will only experiment on the important ones. The rest of the students were going to be my test subjects. "Sinister, don't forget the Acolytes and the Brotherhood," I said to myself.

"Yes, of course Sinister, and I can thank Mystique for that capture, she's has been very cooperative," I replied.

"And your son, Gambit. Good thing you put 2 tracking devices in him,"

"Yes, I can thank you for that,"

"No, you did most of the work," as I continued this lovely conversation with myself, I teleported back to my lab. I don't tell people where it is, but I feel like I can trust you, reader. My lab was the old orphanarium I used to work at. That is where I met an amazing child, one who reminded me of me. His name was Scott Summers, in fact I was looking at him now. He was in a cell with The X-men, The Brotherhood, and The Acolytes. He didn't have his glasses on, that cell deprives mutants of their powers.

"Hello Scott," I said. He didn't respond he just stared at me with his cold, dead eyes. "You look different without red energy coming out of your eyes or yelling 'please Mr. Essex stop, you're hurting me',

"You ruined my life," he said slowly. "You did the worst things to me. I just have one question…why? Why would you do those things?" tears were running down his eyes.

"Science. Your mutant ability can wipe out a Country, if used in the right way," I replied. I looked to the back of me and saw Mystique and Gambit working on the very machine that will do that. "Now, let's get to work,"

"You're the sickest man I've ever met," I heard Storm say.

"What!?" I asked.

"You heard me. You think you can just capture innocent mutants and use their powers to destroy countries? And why? So you will get power?"

"Don't talk back to me," I was getting angry.

"I'm not scared of you? Just look at you, you have those black and red eyes and that pale skin. You look like," I pressed a button on a machine, it sent electrical volts through Storm's body," she screamed before she could finish her sentence.

"Ororo!" The X-men yelled, coming to her aid.

"Charles, you need to teach that girl that smart asses get punished," I said.

"Sinister, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into," the cripple said. I ignored him and turned to Gambit.

"My son, will you please turn off the oxygen in that cell? I have their power contained, I don't need them to be alive," he looked hesitant, I looked at the cell. "You know, give them a few more seconds. I want to study the mutant mind.

The prisoners were saying their goodbyes. "Emma, I always did like you," Pyro said.

"Actually, I was thinking we should see other people," she confessed.

"How dare you, you little bitch,"

Iceman and Shadowcat kissed eachother. "Bobby, I wanted you to know that I've had the best time with you," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," he said depressed.

"Look, I'm sorry we're going to die,"

"No, it's just that I'm not very good with words, but I really love you. I don't want to ever think I don't,"

"I love you too,"

"I love you more than T.V."

"Wow,"

"Scott, I wanted you to know that even though I don't like you, you still are my best friend," Jean said.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to like me, you know," Scott looked away. "I mean I just think that you," he looked back at Jean, who was making out with Logan.

"Sorry, what were you saying? I got a little distracted. I laughed a little. He had no idea I was putting psychic images in his mind. It was driving him crazy. Logan and Jean were just hugging.

"Ororo, I wanted to tell you this for a while," The Blob said. "I fell in love with you when you joined The Brotherhood. Ororo threw up on his shirt.

"Um…sorry," she said.

"I should have listened to you when I had the chance Charles, you were right. Your dream can be a reality, I just had to work with you. I will never get over the holocaust but I now believe that the past might have been bad but it should have been my duty to make a better future," Magneto said.

"Erik, I would never work with someone who crippled me," Charles replied.

"You know Logan, I always wanted to be as bad-ass as you were," Kurt said.

"Well elf-boy, the way you stabbed Juggernaut in the face was pretty bad-ass," he replied.

"Thanks,"

Rogue looked out the cell towards Gambit. "Gambit, you can't do this, we're your friends. Please let us out,"

"You think I want to do this?" Gambit asked. "I'm being forced against my will,"

"You shouldn't be forced to do anything. You have as much rights as Mr. Sinister does,"

"But he can kill me,"

"I didn't fall in love with a man that gets pushed around,"

"And Gambit isn't a man that gets pushed around," Gambit released the prisoners.

"How dare you, I'll kill you!" I yelled but then I couldn't move.

"You shouldn't have made your suit out of metal, Sinister," Magneto said. I turned into liquid and slipped out of the suit. Gambit blew up the machine that was going to accelerate Scott's optic blasts.

"No!!! 5 years, 5 years of my work ruined. I'll kill you, you son of a bitch," I yelled.

"I don't think so," Rogue said as she touched my face. I felt very weak, about to collapse. "Scott, will you do the honors?"

"My pleasure," he replied. Scott shot a blast at me that knocked me in the cell.

"You fool, I'm invincible," I said.

"Not when you're in a cell that takes your power away," he said as he shot a bright red flash that spelled the end for Nathaniel Essex.


	24. Coming Clean

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- The X-men have fought terrorists, crazy High School kids, huge men who wear helmets, and a crazy scientist who rapes orphans. But now as they graduate the 9th grade their greatest battle will be one of their own teammates. One of The X-men will betray the team and they wont have any control over it (sorry, it won't be Phoenix). All of that and, a new breed of mutant Freshmen…led by Scott Summer's estranged brother.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 24- Coming Clean

Narrator- Kurt Wagner

"Charles, remember when I said that I wanted to work with you?" Magneto asked Prof. X.

"Yes,"

"Well, I'm sure that was just the anti-depressants Sinister gave me that was talking. Come on children, let's go home," Magneto said as he flew away with Pietro and Wanda.

"Until next time, old friend," Prof. X said as they flew away.

"I don't get Magneto," I said to Pyro.

"I don't want to get him, he freaks me out," Pyro replied.

"I can't believe you threw up on my shirt," The Blob said to Ororo.

"Sorry, it was a knee-jerk reaction. You are a little overweight," she replied.

"Hey Blob, you're so fat when God said 'let there be light' he told you to move to the side," Pyro said.

The Blob moved towards Pyro and punched him, which pushed him a few feet back. The institute was few miles away from Sinister's lab and we had to walk. "Gambit, do you think that you want to join The X-men?" Rogue asked Gambit.

"I don't know, I have to work out a few things at home. Maybe in a few years," he replied.

"Can I keep in touch in any way?"

"I don't think so," Gambit walked away, not knowing where he was going.

"I don't get it, how come he doesn't want to join?" Rogue asked the professor, who was being carried by Colossus.

"Gambit is a loner, Sinister also did things to him, and he was prisoner for nearly a year. He needs to get his life together before he's ready to be part of a family," he replied.

"I don't get it Jean, how could you make out with Logan right in front of my eyes?" Scott asked Jean.

"I didn't make out with him Scott, I was hugging him. Sinister was altering your mind," Jean replied.

"But why?"

"Because torturing people is what he does,"

"Jean, you seem tense. What's wrong?"

"I'm just confused,"

"Confused 'bout what?" Logan asked.

"Guys, I just need time to think, alone," and Jean flew away back to the mansion but I wasn't really paying attention.

I was busy looking at Bobby and Kitty hold hands, it made me sick. "You still like her, don't you?" Ororo asked me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well duh, you look so sad every time they're together. I can also tell when people are lying,"

"How could I lose to a guy who just watches T.V. all day?"

"You didn't make a move, Kurt. Bobby did,"

"Damn Bible Study," I muttered.

"Look Kurt, you didn't lose. The game isn't over. Usually relationships at our age don't last long,"

"Does that mean Kitty and I won't last long?"

"Probably longer than Bobby. In my opinion, you're a better person than Bobby,"

"Thanks,"

"But than again, everyone is a better person than Bobby,"

"Yeah,"

"Kurt, I don't want you to give up. I hate seeing you sad all the time. But you also have to remember that there are other things in life than Kitty,"

"Yeah but, nothing compares to her…no offense,"

"Some taken,"

"Sorry. Hey, you're Kitty's friend. What do you think will make her like me?"

"I don't even think I've had a real conversation with her. But please, for the time being you have to concenterate on other things, at least until she breaks up with Bobby,"

"Could you please just answer the question?"

"Ok whatever. Umm…maybe you should be less quiet and more open to other people," she was right, since I've got to the mansion I was hiding behind the belt that hid my mutation. I was sick of it and I was ready to take a chance…I ripped off the belt. "Kurt, that wasn't what I meant," I teleported all around the street. People were screaming and covering their children's eyes. I was having the time of my life. I teleported on rooftops and on top of cars.

"Oh my god, what is that thing?" I heard a woman yell.

"Somebody shoot it!" I heard another man say. I got on top of a store.

"Kurt, please refrain from doing this," Prof. X said.

"His belt is broken," Scott said.

"Hey elf boy, you better get down from that roof before I make you get down," Logan said.

"I'd like to see you try without proving you're a mutant," I said. "Now I would like to talk to all of you I said to the crowd. Dozens of people were coming. "I want all of you to know that I am a mutant and my name is Kurt Wagner,"

"Professor, should I do something?" Scott asked.

"No Scott, this is Kurt's choice,"

"I also want to say that mutants are people just like all of you. God didn't create humans to hate those that are different," I pulled out a pocket bible and I started preaching…until the police came.

"Ok mutie, get down with your hands on your head," the said pointing guns at me. I teleported on the street avoiding the police until I heard a car horn beeping at me…the car didn't stop. Everything went black…


	25. More Powers

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- The X-men have fought terrorists, crazy High School kids, huge men who wear helmets, and a crazy scientist who rapes orphans. But now as they graduate the 9th grade their greatest battle will be one of their own teammates. One of The X-men will betray the team and they wont have any control over it (sorry, it won't be Phoenix). All of that and, a new breed of mutant Freshmen…led by Scott Summer's estranged brother.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 25- More Powers

Narrator- Alex Summers

"Fight, fight, fight," all of the kids were saying in the hallways of my middle school, it was the last day of 8th grade and some how I got in a fight with Aaron. Aaron thought I liked his girlfriend after she talked to me. She was only asking me what the homework was.

Anyway, I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Alex Summers. When I was 9 and my brother was 10 my parents were taking us on a ride in one of my dad's planes. Something strange happened and the plane got hit. There was only 2 parachutes in the plane at the time, my parents gave them up to me and my brother Scott. I thought Scott died when he hit the ground, but we were only separated.

"Come on, Aaron you know I don't like your girlfriend," I tried to explain.

"Then why was she talking to you?" he asked.

"She was asking what the homework was,"

"Yeah right," Aaron threw a punch at me, my hands were glowing blue, same with my eyes.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" one kid asked.

"Alex is a mutant," another kid said. I knew I was a mutant, my foster parents knew and my power was dangerous. "And he's got blue circles around his hands,"

"Aghh, my head!" I yelled.

"But I hit your gut," Aaron said.

"Need…doctor. Everything's going blue!" No one did anything my hands were glowing brightly, I opened them facing the ceiling and blasts came out of my hands. I made 2 holes through the roof. Aaron and the rest of them ran away but the principal was walking towards me.

"Young man, what have you done?!" he yelled.

"I-I don't know," I said.

"Get out! The school will be pressing charges against you," I was shivering. "Now what, did you make the room colder, mutant?"

"No, I'm afraid that would be me," I heard a voice say. I looked behind me and say I guy made out of ice. He walked up to the principal. "Do we have a problem here?" he asked. He looked about a year older than me.

"Who are you?" the principal asked.

"No one special," the ice guy touched his shoulder and froze the principal. "Man, that guy was a tool," he said to me. "Oh yeah, my name is Bobby Drake,"

"What so you want from me?"

"I want your soul…I'm just kidding. Hey, do you know a guy named Scott Summers because you kind of look like him,"

"He's my dead brother,"

"Hey Scott, are you dead?" he asked a guy wearing red sunglasses that just came out of the bathroom.

"I don't think so," he replied.

"Oh my god…Scott?" I asked.

"Guess whose back from the dead," he said holding out his arms. I hugged him.

"I missed you so much,"

"This is turning out to be on of lame those touchy-feely movies that air on Lifetime," Bobby said.

"Yeah because you watch Lifetime Bobby,"

"That was only that one time I lost the remote. It turned out to all be a plot by Magneto for getting revenge on the X-men for doing nothing. It was one of those many missions we go on without you,"

"Shut up Bobby,"

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. They explained to me what the X-men were and that they go to a school for mutants.

"You're a mutant to?" I asked.

"Watch," Scott took off his glasses and put on a visor. He threw a quarter in the air and shot out a thin red beam of energy. He caught it the quarter and it had a perfect hole in the middle. "That took 3 years of practice, I'm working on a penny now,"

"Because that always comes in handy when fighting terrorists," Bobby said sarcastically. "Come on Alex, we'll introduce you to the rest of the team. They're at a hospital,"

"Speaking of which, how's Kurt doing?" Scott asked.

"He's fine, he just needs some rest. I'm surprised they serve mutants there,"

"As long as the medical bills are paid they don't care. Come on Alex, let's go,"

"You can drive?" I asked.

"No, but we can illegally fly a plane,"

"But mom and dad died on a plane," I said. "I refuse to go on anything that flies," but the next thing I knew I was in a hospital room. "What just happened and why am I wet?"

"I had to freeze, you wouldn't get on that plane," Bobby said.

"Oh man," I looked around the room at all of the Freshman and a bald guy in a wheelchair.

"Hello Alex, these are my X-men and I am Prof. X," the man said. He explained more about the school.

"All right let me introduce the team," Bobby said. "In the bed is Kurt Wagner, he got hit by a car. He's also German,"

"Guten Tag," he said.

"The girl in the black is Ororo Munroe. She's kind of edgy," Bobby said.

"If I ever catch you in my room, you're dead," Ororo said.

"She scares me," I said to Scott.

"She scares everyone," Scott said.

Bobby kept talking "And that's Rogue. She's a suicidal Southern who was raised by a terrorist by the age of 10 after she put a guy in a coma and then she stole Ms. Marvel's powers,"

"Ok, too much information," Rogue said.

"And that's Kitty Pryde, she's my girlfriend, so don't make a play for her," Bobby said.

"And that's Jean Grey, she's not my girlfriend but I still want you to not make a play for her," Scott said. "Hey where's Logan?"

"I think I know that," suddenly a man teleported in the room, he looked like Spider-man, with more guns.

"Deadpool! What are you doing here?" Jean Grey.

"I want to be a new X-man, like that kid," he said pointing at me.

"Cool, Spider-man's going to be an X-man. I want to join," I said still not knowing what was going on.


	26. New Mutants…and Deadpool

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue. Same goes with 'Lost' and Heroes'

Prologue- The X-men have fought terrorists, crazy High School kids, huge men who wear helmets, and a crazy scientist who rapes orphans. But now as they graduate the 9th grade their greatest battle will be one of their own teammates. One of The X-men will betray the team and they wont have any control over it (sorry, it won't be Phoenix). All of that and, a new breed of mutant Freshmen…led by Scott Summer's estranged brother.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 26- New Mutants…and Deadpool

Narrator- Kitty Pryde

"No Alex, that's not Spider-man, that's a crazy guy who almost killed us once," Scott explained to Alex. "Now Deadpool, where's Logan?"

"I'm afraid you won't see him anymore, I trapped him into eternal torture," Deadpool said. Just then Logan walked through the door.

"He didn't put me in eternal torture, he left me in the waiting room," Logan explained.

"That is eternal torture! They never have any good magazines," Deadpool explained.

"So Deadpool, you want to join the X-men?" I asked.

"No duh, why do you think I said it before?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, Weapon X is over and S.H.I.E.L.D kicked me out of their base. Nick Fury's a freakin' hard ass"

"Mr. Wilson, I don't think you have a place in my academy," the professor said.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to say my last name out loud, mind reader. I'm trying to keep a secret identity, why do you think I wear a mask?"

"Oh come on Deadpool, you don't even have a personal life," Jean said.

"I would if w00tmaster 93 gave me my own series I would,"

"Umm, can I go home now?" Alex asked. "I don't want to be in a school with a crazy guy,"

"Oh come on, I'm harmless. Except sometimes I sleep walk. No wait, I sleep walk and stab," Deadpool said. Alex stared at him. "Come on, it was a joke. I got over that stab thing 6 months ago. Or was it 2? No, wait it was 1."

"Mr. Wilson," Prof. X started to say.

"Please call me Mr. Deadpool,"

"Mr. Deadpool, I have analyzed your thoughts. I believe your thoughts are pure. I would like to see how you work with the X-men," Prof. X said. All of our jaws dropped.

"You've got to be joking me," Logan said.

"Sweet, free food," Deadpool said.

"Let's go team, Kurt needs his rest and I want to introduce you to the new Freshman at the academy," Prof. X said. We all said bye to Kurt and he mumbled something in German to me. While we were on the X-jet Scott and Alex reconciled while Deadpool started a conversation with me.

"Hey kid, as long as we're on the same team I need you to stop walking through me. You know, like what you did last time," he said.

"I don't want to talk to you Deadpool. You almost killed us last time and you ruined my friend's life,"

"Oh yeah, the religious German kid, I bet he got all pissed when he realized his beliefs are fake. By the way, have you been on wrote this awesome this awesome 'Lost' fic. You should check it out,"

"I don't even watch Lost,"

"I think the devil is on the island," Just then Bobby sat next to me, Deadpool was behind me.

"Oh Bobby, thank God, you can get this creep away from me," I said.

"No way, he's talking about Lost. Hey are you the one who wrote that fanfic?" Bobby asked.

"Oh yeah, I got like 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 hits. No joke,"

"Yeah right. But I agree with the devil theory. But I don't really watch 'Lost' that much. I'm more of a 'Heroes' guy," Bobby said.

"Yeah, that Japanese guy is so cool," Deadpool said.

"And that indestructible cheerleader is hot," Bobby said.

"Bobby, I'm right here," I said.

"And?"

"You just said that a girl was hot!"

"You're just angry because you haven't been introduced to the glory of Deadpool said.

"Hey I went on that website," Ororo said.

"Did you read my 'Lost' story?" Deadpool asked.

"No,"

"But I did," Scott said. "It was that one about the devil right?"

"Oh yeah,"

"That story was amazingly awesome," Jean said.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why are you guys even talking to Deadpool?"

"You're just jealous that my 'Lost' story gets way more hits than your 'Serenity' story," Deadpool said.

"I don't even write 'Serenity'!" I said.

"Deadpool, I read your 'Lost' story, it was a masterpiece," Prof. X said. "I have a feeling that you will be quite accepted at the Academy," I couldn't believe it.

"Don't any of you understand? This man ruined our lives and now you're just kissing his ass! He's a terrible person!"

"Kitty, I can't believe your language, please sit down and be quiet," Prof. X said.

"You heard the man, sit down slut-bag," Deadpool said. I went to Rogue, who wasn't talking about Deadpool.

"I can't believe this. I bet Kurt would agree with me," I said to Rogue. "Do you?" she didn't say anything, just stared out the window. "Are you ok? Is this about Gambit?"

"A little," she said.

"I'm sure he'll come back,"

"I feel something inside my head. I hear a voice,"

"Who is it?"

"Ms. Marvel. She keeps asking for her life back. It's driving me crazy," I never saw her so serious,

"If you have any trouble I'm always here for you,"

"What are you going to do you!? You can't magically take voices out of my head!" she looked at me. Her eyes were bloodshot.

"Have you been sleeping?"

"No,"

"Eating?"

"No,"

"You need help,"

"Just leave me alone," when we got back at the mansion, the professor brought Deadpool through the danger room. Me, Scott, Jean, and Ororo were watching him go.

"My god, he's amazing. He's dodging everything," Scott said.

Jean walked up to me, "You look upset,"

"I'm worried about Rogue and Deadpool's crazy,"

"Yeah, crazy good at dodging attacks," Ororo said.

"Hey professor, where's Alex?" Scott asked.

"He's meeting the new Freshmen. In fact, you guys should meet them too. They will be going on missions like the ones you did this year. And Kitty will be a member,"

"What?! No, I'm a member of this X-team. I don't belong with those new kids," I said.

"Sorry Kitty, you are their age," and with that, I was demoted. "And Deadpool will take your place," the bad news kept coming.


	27. Score

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- The X-men have fought terrorists, crazy High School kids, huge men who wear helmets, and a crazy scientist who rapes orphans. But now as they graduate the 9th grade their greatest battle will be one of their own teammates. One of The X-men will betray the team and they wont have any control over it (sorry, it won't be Phoenix). All of that and, a new breed of mutant Freshmen…led by Scott Summer's estranged brother.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 27- Score

Narrator- Scott Summers

"Cannonball, would you like to show us what you can do?" the professor asked a new mutant while the old mutants (us freshman, graduating soon) were watching outside.

"Umm…I don't think that's a good idea," Sam (Cannonball) replied in a strong southern accent. "I could hurt someone,"

"Just launch straight up in the air,"

"Okay," Sam's lower torso blew up and he flew at high speeds straight up in the air. He came crashing down leaving a crater in the ground. "My head hurts,"

"That was…AWESOME!!!" Bobby said. "Can I switch powers?"

"No, but I can see why you would want Cannonball's powers. While flying, he is indestructible, unstoppable, and immortal," Prof. X said. "He is clearly one of the most powerful mutants who have attended this school,"

"Yeah right," a new mutant name Tabitha said. She had many body piercings and was barely wearing a shirt. "My power is way better than that guy's,"

"Really, what can you do?" Ororo asked.

"That is Tabitha Smith, also known as Meltdown. She can create orbs of kinetic energy," Prof. X said.

"I can create volleyballs that explode," Meltdown said. Yellow glowing orbs flew out of her hands onto the ground.

"That's it?" Bobby asked. Tabitha snapped her fingers. The orbs created a huge explosion. "Umm, I think I'm going to go back inside now," Prof. X introduced us to Jamie Madrox (Multiple Man), who could create many duplicates of himself. Jubilation Lee (Jubilee), a Chinese girl who could shot plasma energy from her finger tips. Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane), who could change into a wolf and some sort of half-wolf half-human hybrid. And of course, Kitty Pryde.

"I don't get it, I've been with those guys for months, then you just demote me for no reason," Kitty said pointing at us but talking to the professor.

"Oh there's good reason, you are as old as the new mutants, and we found a new member," professor said.

"Yeah, a teleporter who carries swords, you guys clearly didn't have that," Deadpool said.

"See, we already have a teleporter. Why did you choose him, of all people? He tried to kill us! And he's crazy!" Kitty said.

"Kitty, you clearly can't read minds, you don't know what this man has gone through, I do know. Now please, you have to trust my orders," professor said. Kitty didn't say anything.

She finally muttered, "You're a jerk,"

"Could you repeat that?"

"YOU ARE A JERK!"  
"Ms. Pryde, go to your room,"

"Make me!"

"That's right girl, fight the power," Tabitha said.

"Scott, I think we should go," Jean said.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Anywhere that isn't here!"

"But I was going to watch Fight Club with Alex,"

"The professor has to see him in the Danger Room anyway," We got inside and into Jean's room.

"I don't think I've been here before," I said.

"Yeah, you haven't,"

"Who do you share it with?"

"Kitty, I bet she won't be up here for a while. I can still hear her yelling from here,"

"Yeah, I never saw her act like that before. Hey, do you think that Kurt is going to be a new mutant too?"

"I don't know, I can't read minds of other telepaths," Jean said sitting on her bed. "Hey, do you want to go on a walk?"

"Really? Uhh, sure. Where?"

"Anywhere," we walked around Central Park.

"Hey Jean,"

"Yeah,"

"Do you read my thoughts?"

"Sometimes, I sometimes read yours when I get bored,"

"Why mine?"

"Your head is way more complex than anyone else's,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, all Logan thinks about is better ways to use his claws. Did you know he gets up at 4 in the morning to get his hair in that weird shape everyday?

"No,"

"Yeah,"

"And all Ororo thinks about is how to make Bobby miserable. And Bobby thinks about T.V.,"

"Well that's obvious,"

"But your thoughts are like a book written by a great author. It has tragedy, humor, angst, everything. But it also feels a little lonely,"

"I just well…never mind," I said as we made a stop.

"What?"

"Well, I'm just afraid to get close to anyone. If my glasses slip off, they're dead,"

"Right, and your brain says it was once able to control it,"  
"My brain talks?"

"That's not the point, your powers manifested right before the plane you were on with your parents was attacked. The inability to control your powers is caused by the loss of your family,"

I couldn't say anything but, "Attacked?"

"Oh no,"

"The plane was attacked?"

"It was just a theory,"

"Is there something I don't know?"

"No, ok. Now let's stop talking about that, I know you don't like that," we kept walking but I kept think about the plane crash. Something was in my mind that I couldn't comprehend, but Jean could.

"I can't believe Prof. X let Deadpool join the team," Jean said. "He's crazy, but it's weird, his mind is nice," I didn't say anything. We passed by 2 people making out. "Scott what do you think about P.D.As?"

"What?"

"Public displays of affection. Is it weird?"

"Oh yeah,"

"I think as long as they love eachother it's ok," Like you love Logan, I said in my mind. "I heard that and I don't love him,"

"You don't?!" I said happily.

"No, he's gotten a little weird," he stopped at brige, looking at the water. "Scott, remember when you killed Sinister,"

"Yeah, I know. It was immoral,"

"Actually, I though it was cool,"

"Really?"

"That rapist bastard deserved it. I like it when you take charge like that. When you're happy, not depressed,"

"I'm happy now,"

"Why?"

"My brother's alive, you asked me to walk with you,"

"Aww,"

"Hey, you want to see me take charge and be happy?"  
"Sure," so we stood there, doing a P.D.A.


	28. Lost

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- The X-men have fought terrorists, crazy High School kids, huge men who wear helmets, and a crazy scientist who rapes orphans. But now as they graduate the 9th grade their greatest battle will be one of their own teammates. One of The X-men will betray the team and they wont have any control over it (sorry, it won't be Phoenix). All of that and, a new breed of mutant Freshmen…led by Scott Summer's estranged brother.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 28- Lost

Narrator- Rogue

"So, why are you named Deadpool anyway?" Ororo asked Deadpool while I was in the bathroom.

"I don't think you would like it," Deadpool replied.

"Why not?"  
"Well, it's not like a got bit by a radioactive spider or I'm the sole survivor of I dying alien race…I think. Anyway, it has a lot to do with what is under my mask,"

"What do you look like under that mask?"  
"I don't have what some people would consider a face, it's mostly dead skin, muscle and technology. I also only have 1 eye,"

"Gross. Can I see?"  
"Maybe later. Anyway, I was created by Weapon X,"

"Those bastards," Logan said as he walked in the room.

"I wanted them to cure my cancer, so they gave me a healing factor. They thought that that experiment made me crazy. So they blew up my face and sent me to a holding pen with other failed experiments. I became friends with some of those guys. Weapon X would send 1 of us every month to go on a suicide mission. We never knew who would be chosen next, so we played a game called 'DeadPool'. The game was simple, we made odds on who would die next, and my odds were 1,000 to 1,"

"Those are pretty good," Ororo said.

"I ended up escaping but Weapon X caught me. They realized that if I was good enough to escape, I wasn't a failed experiment, so I was their slave but I was doing something productive, killing and capturing people,"

"As for me, Weapon X took some of Wolverine's blood and created me from it," Logan said. "I realized that he was once an X-man and I wanted to follow in his footsteps,"

"Where is Wolverine anyway?" Deadpool asked.

"Somewhere in Japan or something," I walked out of the bathroom.

"Damn Rogue, you take forever in there, is something wrong?" Ororo asked.

"I just have a headache. I'm going to my room," I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't sleeping, I wasn't eating that much, I couldn't think. Ms. Marvel wanted to take control of my head. I walked in my room and saw her standing there.

"You're not supposed to be here," I said. "You're in a coma,"

"Exactly, you put me in a coma. My physical body isn't here, I'm just making illusions in your head. Give me my life back,"

"I don't know how,"

"Well, I think I know," my body passed out, but my mind was still working. I was in a white room with Ms. Marvel. There was no sound, barely any sights, just us.

"You don't know half of my power," she said.

"I know enough,"

"You don't know enough to win this fight. The fight for your body,"

"What?"

"You took my mind, I'm taking your body,"

"No,"

"What're you going to do about it?" I flew towards her and tried to throw a punch, she blocked it. She pushed me back and shot a yellow energy blast at me.

"I didn't know you can do that,"

"You don't know anything,"

"Bitch," we tried fighting, but she had the upper hand. I gave it all I had, but it wasn't enough. I don't know how it happened. First I was just a small town country girl and then I'm fighting one of the world's most popular superheroes in my mind. I couldn't take it. I just wanted to go home. The home I couldn't remember. "Ok, take my body, I don't care anymore,"

"I can't believe a weak little girl stole my powers,"

"For a superhero you aren't very nice,"  
"Trust me Rogue, I'm about to do the world a favor. Once I contact S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers, the ones known as the X-men will fall, and the world will be free of evil mutants,"

"Evil? We're not evil…most of the time," Ms. Marvel started walking around campus in my body

"Where's Deadpool?"

"Why are you looking for him?" I asked.

"He isn't as good as you think he is," she replied. To talk to me all she had to do was think to me, I could hear her thought. I was just cramped in my mind.

"I never thought he was good,"

"When S.H.I.E.L.D took out Weapon X, they took Deadpool to work as a spy. And now that S.H.I.E.L.D knows that you had my life force, they sent him to get me back, of course with some consequences for the X-men of course,"

"Please, you have to listen to me, my friends aren't evil. And wait, how did you know all that stuff?"

"You don't know my powers. Hey look, it's Deadpool. That crazy man will be the downfall of the X-men and justice will finnaly be brought to the world. Prof. X's reign of terror will end!"

"I think you're the one who's crazy,"

"Do you ever shut up? Hello Deadpool,"

"Hey Rogue, what's up?"

"I'm not Rogue,"

"Oh, hi Ms. Marvel,"

"It's time,"

"Okey dokey,"

"No!" I yelled.

"You shouldn't have given up your mind to me. You should have learned to be strong," Ms. Marvel said. Deadpool pulled out a communicator from his pocket.

"Yo S.H.I.E.L.D, this is Agent Deadpool," he told them the coordinates of the school. "They should be here in 5-10 minutes,"

"Who should be here?" I asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers,"

"Look Ms. Marvel, I know we've had our differences but my body should only have your powers for a few more days, so if you could just be patient than all of this will be under control,"

"No, this body's better, it's young and my old body had fat thighs,"

"They weren't that bad," I kept trying to convince her to get out of my body, but S.H.I.E.L.D. came. "Crap,"

The Avengers came out of one of the heli-carriers. "It's good to see you Ms. Marvel," Iron Man said.

"You too.It's goof to see all of you,"

"Ok team, this is an organization that must be stopped, but we can't afford to kill anyone, these are only minors. And remember this is for the good of the human race," Captain America said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I can't believe they make a school for evil mutants," Hawkeye said. I wanted to tell them we weren't evil but I couldn't. The X-men were going to be captured and it was my fault. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. came out of the coptors with stun guns. Most of the students were sleeping, but they were woken up by agents coming into their rooms and taking them.

"Students, we have intruders in the building," kids were running and screaming, I didn't see any of my friends, but I did see a terrible image. My mind was being shared by another mind who was taking control of my body and powers. I couldn't prevent it from happening, Ms. Marvel pushed Prof. X down the stairs.

Next: The X-men and New Mutants ban together and Deadpool chooses a side.


	29. World War X pt 1

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- With the sudden loss of control over her powers, the X-man called Rogue became the person she embodied months ago, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and Avenger named Ms. Marvel. Ever since she stole her thoughts, memories and powers, Rogue personality has changed greatly. She used to be rebellious and cruel, ever since she absorbed Ms. Marvel she's been fighting for justice but a part of her was suicidal. When Ms. Marvel finally took control of Rogue's body, she called S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers to take the mutants captive. Will Rogue ever gain control over her body, and if she does will she stay with the team?

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 29- World War X pt. 1

Narrator- Bobby Drake

I stared at Kurt's empty bed as I was laying in mine, we shared the same room. He told me that when he gets out of the hospital he might not stay with the team. He'll still be in school but he said that our missions were still dangerous. Our team was falling apart, I was angry that Prof. X demoted my girlfriend to that crappy new team. Sure, Deadpool is cool and all but I just want things to be the way they used to be. I used to get up, go to my classes, maybe fight the Brotherhood or something, make out with Kitty Pryde, and go to bed at 2.

Just then Peter rushed into my room, "Robert, get up! People are here and they want to hurt us!"

I was already half-asleep. "Don't call me Robert, my name is Bobby,"

"You have to get up!"  
"Why can't you fight them?" I asked. There was no response. "Peter?" I got up. I saw Peter's unconscious body on the floor. 2 guys with stun guns were standing behind him. The reminded me of Stormtroopers.

"Get on the floor!" 1 of them yelled.

"Hah, hah very funny," I replied.

"I'm not kidding. Everyone in this school is under arrest, now get down!"

"Who's going to make me? Captain America?" they tried firing at me but I froze their blasts. They looked like plasma blasts. "Obviously, you guys never met the Iceman," I got into ice form and froze their guns and broke them. Then I started running.

Some more guys shot me in the back, it didn't stun me but it broke my ice. "That's not cool,"

"Stay away from him!" Scott said as he was running towards. He took of his glasses and fired a beam that knocked them out. I got up.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know but Logan, Jean, and Ororo are in the danger room. A lot of defenseless students are out,"

"But this is a school for mutants, no one's defenseless,"

"What about that kid with blue skin, that's his mutant power,"

"That power sucks,"

"Come on, let's go," we ran to the danger room, taking out some guys on the way.

"Hey wait a minute, these guys are from S.H.I.E.L.D,"

"What's S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"It's a government organization that arrests evil guys,"

"Why are they here?"

"Probably because we're evil,"

"But we aren't evil," we got to the danger room. Scott locked the door.

"Scott, what time is it?" Ororo asked.

"1 a.m.," he replied. "But right now, we can't worry about sleep. We could be the only members of the team left right now, and the schools oldest students,"

"Wait, we're the oldest kids in the school?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you ever see anyone else older than us?" he replied.

"Umm guys, I think we need to get out of here," Jean said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Prof. X is hurt, I can sense it," Jean said. "Some idiot pushed him down the stairs,"

"Can you see who did it?" Scott asked.

"I'm trying…oh God, it was Rogue," Jean replied.

"I knew recruiting a former Brotherhood member was a bad idea," Logan said. "I'm out of here, I have a score to settle with her,"

"You can't go. There are like a million S.H.I.E.L.D agents out there, you're nly one guy," Jean said.

"I don't care, I can take them all," Logan replied.

"I'm coming too," Ororo said.

"And me," I said.

"The safe bet is to stay here," Scott objected.

"And not save the professor?" Jean asked. "Or defenseless students?"

"Like the blue kid," I said.

"Ok, let's go," but then the door got busted down, it was Cannonball and the New Mutants, without Kitty.

"Would someone like to explain what's going on?" Jamie asked.

"Professor's been pushed down the stairs, he's really hurt," Jean said.

"So why are his medics attacking us?" Sam asked.

"They aren't his medics stupid, they're S.H.I.E.L.D agents trying to kill us," Ororo said. He went running down an empty hall. "I think we're the only ones left," we ran outside, big mistake. There were heli-carriers everywhere, Jean said they had prisoners from our school in them, including Prof. X. And all of the Avengers were standing in front of us.

"Hey, they actually did get Captain America to fight us," I said. Rogue was with the Avengers, same with Deadpool.

"Rogue, Deadpool what are you guys doing?" Jean asked.

"I'm not Rogue anymore, I'm Ms. Marvel, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D," Rogue said.

"And I'm also an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. And to explain a dangling plot thread, those thoughts I had were fake," Deadpool said.

"We can't take them all, they're experts," Scott said.

"I don't know Scott. I have a power that could take them out," Alex said.

"What is your power?"

"I'm not exactly sure,"

"Team, let's not waste anymore time. Let's take these guys out," Captain America said. The Avenger started running towards us.

"Leave us alone!" Jamie said as he created 100 more versions of himself. "100, that's a new record,"

"Ok, it's just a lot of minors, we should be able to take them out," Iron Man said.

"Regroup back inside team," Scott said. We ran inside and hid in the kitchen.

"Ok, who knows the Avengers powers?" Alex asked.

"I do," I said. "Captain America shouldn't be too hard, he's just a strong guy with a shield. Iron Man can shoot energy beams and can fly. Thor has god-like strength and control over weather,"

"Like me," Ororo said.

"Except he's much stronger, faster, and nothing like you. Giant-man can change size. The Wasp can get small, fly, and shoot energy blasts. And Hawkeye is just a guy with a bow and arrows. But some of them have bombs attached. Like that one," I said pointing to the ground at an arrow.

"Duck and cover!" Scott yelled as the arrow blew up the kitchen. I got iced up and I ran towards. They were running towards us, some New Mutants were injured and couldn't fight. I created an ice wall to block them from coming.

"Oh yeah, Iceman strikes again," I said. Then I formed the wall into a dome of thick ice that they couldn't break out of. Then I set it at freezing temperature. "And that's that," I said. "Now let's watch T.V."

"S.H.I.E.L.D destroyed the T.V.," Ororo said.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. "That's it. I'm killing them,"

"No, we don't institute killing," Jean said. "Ugh, I have a headache. Why do you only care about T.V.?"

"Because T.V. doesn't talk back. And my power is so awesome that I don't need to train in the Danger Room,"

"One day Bobby, your cockiness is going to be your downfall, and I'll be there to laugh at you," Ororo said.

"Could all of you just shut up? I don't know where Prof. X is, I don't have T.V., I'm forced to fight my favorite superheroes and 2 of my friends, and I don't know where my girlfriend is," I said. Everyone was silent, just looking in the air. "What are you looking at?" I asked. I looked into the air, all of the heli-carriers were frozen and on ice pedestals just lying there. "Did I do that?"

Deadpool teleported in. "Damn kid, I don't want to mess with you anymore," he said.

"Deadpool! I'm going to cut you up so bad, not even your healing factor will save you," Logan said.

"Hey I'm nor with S.H.I.E.L.D or the X-men anymore. I'm on 1 side and 1 side only,"

"What?" I asked.

"The Deadpool side," he replied right before he knocked us all unconscious in 2 seconds.

Next: Super-humans vs. Mutants vs. Deadpool and the return of Nightcrawler.


	30. World War X pt 2

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- With the sudden loss of control over her powers, the X-man called Rogue became the person she embodied months ago, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and Avenger named Ms. Marvel. Ever since she stole her thoughts, memories and powers, Rogue personality has changed greatly. She used to be rebellious and cruel, ever since she absorbed Ms. Marvel she's been fighting for justice but a part of her was suicidal. When Ms. Marvel finally took control of Rogue's body, she called S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers to take the mutants captive. Will Rogue ever gain control over her body, and if she does will she stay with the team?

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 30- World War X pt. 2

Narrator- Deadpool

Hey, I'm narrating again, awesome! It took w00tmaster 93 15.5 chapters to finally make me a narrator again. What kind of name is w00tmaster 93 anyway? Whatever, ok where were we? Oh yeah, that World War X thingy.

"Man, being a one-man army sucks," I said to myself. I knocked out all the X-men with some well placed bombs and Iceman froze all those Avengers. "What should I do now? I could blow up some S.H.I.E.L.D planes. But what's the point of that? I'll just do it for the hell of it!" I got out of the kitchen through the wall that was blown up in the mansion. The planes started thawing.

"I can't get these engines to work," a S.H.I.E.L.D pilot said to his co-pilot.

"Damn mutants. I heard from Colonel Fury that there's still a few left in the mansion," the co-pilot responded.

"That's a pretty nice mansion for terrorists. I can't believe they froze the Avengers,"

"I bet it was that same punk who froze our planes!"

"Hey, I bet someone's going to take care of those last mutants. Let's just sit back for now. We've done enough,"

"Yeah, we did capture that guy with the wings," I teleported inside. "what was that sound?" they looked behind them.

"Hey, it's me. Agent Deadpool," I said.

"Hey Deadpool,"

"I just wanted you guys to know that I'm not working with S.H.I.E.L.D anymore and I hate you guys," I said. "And I also wanted to say that" I was cut of before I could finished. I suddenly found myself on the other side of the plane. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler were there. "What the hell are you doing? I was in the middle of a speech,"

"I phased you through the wall. We could be the only X-men left who aren't prisoners," Shadowcat said.

"Yeah right, I knocked some out of your friends. They're in the blown up kitchen. Hey weren't you in the hospital?"

"Yeah, I teleported out after Shadowcat called me. Hey wait, you knocked them out?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Sure did. I'm no X-man I'm a one man army in this war," I said.

"Then what are you fighting for?" Shadowcat asked. "Are you with humans or mutants?"

"I'm for blowing stuff up. Like this plane," I replied.

"You can't blow this place up! You can't blow any plane up! They all have X-men in them!" Nightcrawler objected. "We're trying to save them,"

"So?"

"Please, just go back to Canada or wherever you came from," Shadowcat said.

"Not until Nightcrawler gives me back my sword he stole,"

"It has some blood on it, Dry blood," Nightcrawler said sadly.

"I thought you hated fighting. Well whatever, if it has unwashed blood on it then I don't want it. I have spares anyway," I said.

"Thanks for telling us where the others are," Shadowcat said right before she phased me out of the plane.

I landed face first on the ground. "Son of a bitch," I looked at the place where The Avengers where frozen. It looked like a dome of ice, probably because it was. I walked towards it, they escaped. I ran into the kitchen, the X-men were gone. "Whoa, this is going to be bloody," I went back outside and on the roof of the mansion I saw the X-men (not including the injured new mutants) vs. the Avengers.

"Fall back team, they seem to be evenly matched as us," Captain America said. I teleported up on the roof.

"Yeah right, you got them outnumbered by 2 players," I said.

"Agent Deadpool, you came back to help us," Wasp said.

"No I did not. I'm a one man army now," I said as Iron man shot some beams at the X-men.

"Then I'm afraid we'll have to take you out as well," Iron man said in a robotic voice.

"No, I'm cool without the hitting and punching and the freaky beam things. I think I'll just watch you guys fight," I said. Ms. Marvel flew up and punched me. "Damn Rogue, that hurt,"

"I'm not Rogue and trust me, you're either with us or against us," she replied.

"I think I once heard a song that said it doesn't matter if you're black or white. Can't I be a shade of gray?"

"Save your jokes for someone who cares villain," Captain America said.

"Bring it on white bread,"

"Deadpool, stop!" Nightcrawler said. He teleported with Shadowcat out of the plane. "This is a fight between the Avengers and the X-men,"

"Nightcrawler, are you ok to fight?" Cyclops asked.

"Yes, I just might not be able to kick them without severe pain. But I'm willing to fight for our freedom," Nightcrawler said.

"Please Avengers, you have to listen to us. You're all superheroes and I know you're fighting for justice and please we aren't terrorists," Marvel Girl said.

"Then why did you kidnap Ms. Marvel?" Giant-man asked.

"We couldn't help it!" Shadowcat replied.

"Colonel Fury told us that we have to fight you and by god, we will fight you," Captain America said.

"If that Fury guy jumped off a bridge would you do it?" Iceman asked.

"Aye, I would follow Colonel Fury to hell and back," Thor said.

"All of you are crazy! We mean no harm," Storm said.

"But if we have to fight, then damn it we will fight," Cyclops said.

"I'm with Scotty on this one. They come into our house they have to expect to fight the X-men," Wolverine said.

"Then let's fight," Iron man said. Cyclops shot a beam at Captain America. His shield stopped the blast.

"Why can't I break it Iceman?" Cyclops asked.

"His shield is indestructible," the ice-nerd replied.

"I want to see blood," I said.

"You'll see your own blood if you don't shut up," Wolverine said.

"I'll be good," I replied. Iron man was shooting beams at everyone, but they were going through Shadowcat. She ran through him and then he started making breaking sounds.

"Tony!" Captain America called him by his real name.

"Yeah, I sort of break technologic stuff," Shadowcat explained. Iron man shut down and collapsed.

His suit opened up to reveal a Hispanic man in his underwear. "Wait, I thought Iron man was a robot," Iceman said.   
"Ha ha, he's in his underwear," Storm said. Iron man left the battlefield and the Avengers kept fighting.

"You're that punk kid who froze us, right?" Hawkeye asked Iceman.

"Yeah, and you're that guy who blew up our kitchen!" Iceman replied. He got on his ice sled and started circling him in the air.

"Hey, here's another arrow with a bomb in it and you can't run, I never miss," Hawkeye said. Iceman fired some ice missiles at him but Hawkeye dodged them and fired his arrow at his chest.

Iceman screamed. "There's a bomb in my ice armor!" Iceman quickly melted his armor leaving the arrow next to Hawkeye.

"Ah, sh-," the arrow blew up next to Hawkeye, leaving him on the ground, bruised. "Punk kid,"

The Wasp shrunk in size and stole his visor. "Crap, I was going to use that to hit you,"

"You better give that back girl," Marvel girl stopped Wasp's movements.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"It's just my power, now give that visor back to my boyfriend," Marvel Girl replied.

"Or what? You'll shut down my brain?" Wasp asked.

"I could but I'm in a good mood," Marvel Girl threw the Wasp against Cyclops, knocking her out.

"Boyfriend?" Cyclops and Wolverine both asked at the same time.

"I guess I shouldn't have said that,"

Wolverine yelled and tried to claw the closest person to him, Captain America. When his arm scrapped against the shield, his metal skeleton ripped out of his arm. "AGHHHH. My freakin' arm,"

Iceman froze the rest of the Avengers again. "Ok team, we need to regroup and explain some stuff," Cyclops said. "They won't be frozen for long. Look, I know we've had our differences. I know we're tired, under prepared, and in a lot of pain. But if we lose this fight, we lose everything. We lose our home, we lose our freedom, and we lose one of our friends. I know I haven't been the best leader this past year but as a Sophomore team, I will be willing to change this. I've always put a restraint against myself, I know we all have but we can't today, we can't lose this. We're going up against some of the world's greatest fighters, scientific minds, and a god, we have to give it all we have. And Logan, I know you're upset about me and Jean but I'm asking you to forget about it, at least for today,"

"Ok, but tomorrow, you're dead," Logan said as his arm healed. Thor's frozen body summoned a lightning bolt that cracked through the ice.

"Ok team, attack!" Cyclops said as the X-men let it all out against the Avengers. Giant-man got all huge and Wolverine jumped on him, cutting his giant and open.

"Son of a-" Giant-man said. Then Wolverine got to captain America. They started fighting and Wolverine realized just how skilled Mr. Patriotic really was.

"I know you have a healing factor Logan, like you I never get tired of a fight," Captain America said. "I was alive during WW2, I was frozen back then and was thawed 2 years ago. I was fighting before you were ever cloned,"

"Yeah well, I've been fighting in this time longer," Wolverine replied. Thor was creating thunderstorms.

"Storm, do you think you can take him on?" Cyclops asked Storm.

"Uh, no. He's a freakin' god. I'm just a teenager," Storm said.

"I believe in you, we all do," Cyclops replied.

"Ok, I'll give it a shot," Storm tried to fight Thor.

"You dare fight the son of Odin?" he asked.

"Who's the son of Odin?" Nightcrawler asked.

"I am," Thor replied. While distracted, Storm hit Thor with everything she had until she passed out and Thor dropped his hammer. "No, my hammer," it fell on the ground. "Only those who are worthy by the god's can pick up Odin's hammer," Thor said to me as I reached for the hammer.

"Are you saying I'm not worthy?" I said. I tried to pick up the hammer, it was heavy but I did it. The hammer was in my hand. I felt great strength through my body.

"By Odin's beard, you picked it up, well I'll be damned," Thor said.

Meanwhile, Fury was talking to one of his agents, he was witnessing the fight. "This is getting out of hand," he said.

"What do you suggest we do?" the agent asked.

Fury replied, "Release our new agent, the Juggernaut,"

Next: World War X ends.


	31. World War X pt 3

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- With the sudden loss of control over her powers, the X-man called Rogue became the person she embodied months ago, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and Avenger named Ms. Marvel. Ever since she stole her thoughts, memories and powers, Rogue personality has changed greatly. She used to be rebellious and cruel, ever since she absorbed Ms. Marvel she's been fighting for justice but a part of her was suicidal. When Ms. Marvel finally took control of Rogue's body, she called S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers to take the mutants captive. Will Rogue ever gain control over her body, and if she does will she stay with the team?

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 31- World War X pt. 3

Narrator- Rogue

I was flying around the mansion looking for new Mutants, or should I say "we" were flying around the mansion. It seemed so wrecked and empty, I wanted to do something about it but my body won't let me. I also wanted to go back to the fight.

"Trust me Rogue, everything's going to be better once all of these mutants are apprehended," Ms. Marvel said. I didn't reply. "Come on, I thought we were friends. We do have a bond,"

"Could you just atop thinking so you won't have to talk to me?" I asked.

"Ooh, I see some New Mutants. Good thing I have your knowledge about what their powers are," The New Mutants were in a hallway in the basement.

"Please, they're just kids, they aren't evil,"

"You've said that about all of them,"

"Look, it's the girl who betrayed the team," Jubilee said.

"I did not, I was never a part of your team," Ms. Marvel replied. I tried to gain the control to say that it wasn't me, but I couldn't.

"Well, we have the professor and we aren't going to tell you where he is," Cannonball said.

"Good job Cannonball, we weren't going to tell her," Wolfsbane said.

"Well, are you going to attack me or not?" Ms. Marvel asked. The New Mutants rushed us, but we had the upper hand. Havok was hiding in a corner. We eventually knocked The New Mutants out. They didn't have experience. We flew over to Havok. "Hello Alex, have you found out you powers yet?"

"Umm…no," he said.

"Then are you going to give up, terrorist?"

"I'm not a terrorist, I'm not sure about anyone else here, but I know I'm not. SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" his eyes started glowing and beams started flying out of his hands. "I hate this school and I hate you! I shouldn't even be here!" he sounded scared.

"Stop, stop! I want to talk to you," Ms. Marvel said. He eventually stopped. "Look Alex, this is a school full of bad people, now run and get out of here talk to a S.H.E.L.D agent and tell them where you live, they'll take you home. We're here to help you,"

"Ok, but before I go I want you to meet someone," Havok said. An image of Prof. X appeared in my head.

"Well played Havok," he said. Everything turned white. Suddenly I was standing up with Prof. X (who was also standing up). We were in front of Ms. Marvel.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is the astral plane in your head Rogue. We are just the figments of our mind creating images to seem like it is real life. We can do anything here but our main objective is to talk to Ms. Marvel so you can gain control of your body," Prof. X said.

"But, my mind is also here," Ms. Marvel said. "I need control,"

"If you will just be patient then eventually your life force will leave Rogue's body and you will be in your body again, please just be patient," Prof. X said.

"No, I refuse. I have a job to do," Ms. Marvel replied.

"Very well, then I will have to use force," Prof. X's head started glowing (my god it was weird) and Ms. Marvel was screaming. "Please Rogue, I can only hold her back for so long," I flew up to Ms. Marvel and knocked her out. Prof. X looked exhausted. "Rogue, you have to go and fight, save your friends,"

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked Prof X.

"I need rest, now please save them," I was in control of my body again, it felt amazing. I flew outside as fast as I could.

Everyone stared at me. "Don't worry X-men, it's Rogue. I'm back," I said. "Jean, what's been going on?" I asked.

"Deadpool stole Thor's hammer. Now he can control the weather, fly, and had god-like strength. But the good news is that he isn't with S.H.I.E.L.D anymore," Jean replied.

"w00t, one man armies always win and now I'm stronger than all of you. I'm a freakin' god!" Deadpool said. He started throwing lightning bolts at us. "Whoa, this is almost as good as blowing stuff up,"

Cyclops tried blasting him. "Aw crap, he has too much endurance. Nome of us can stop him. Can somebody please try to wake up Storm?" Iceman dumped cold water (which he made) on her.

"What the hell was that for?" Storm asked.

"You passed out. And could you try being more grateful the next time I do that?" Iceman asked.

"Holy crap, is Deadpool controlling the weather?" Storm asked.

"Aye, he stole my hammer and my power as well," Thor said.

"Sucks for you," Storm replied.

"Verily,"

"I think I can take him on," I said.

"I don't trust the southerner. She could still be Ms. Marvel, or whatever her name is," Logan said.

"Trust me, I'm not," I flew up to Deadpool and punched him in the face.

"Hey, that sort of hurt," Deadpool said. "Hey look, it's my good buddy Juggernaut," he said pointing in the distance. I looked and he hit my in the head with his hammer.

"Hey, that was a cheap shot," I said.

"Yeah, but the Juggernaut really is behind you," I looked up, the Juggernaut really was there.

"Yo," he said. "Nick Fury said the Avengers can come back now, I'm going to tack care of them," Juggernaut started cracking his knuckles. "That means you can go back now Ms. Marvel." He still thought I was Ms. Marvel.

"You heard the man team, let's get out of here," Hawkeye said.

"But Thor needs his hammer back," Captain America said.

"Don't worry, I'll get it back in your custody," Juggernaut said. "Just give me a few minutes," The Avengers took me back to their ship. They brought me with them.

I thought if they thought I was still Ms. Marvel, I could trick them. "Umm guys," I said.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Captain America asked.

"Yes, I was inside the mind of Rogue and I learned that they really aren't terrorists," I think they buying it. "This girl, Rogue was just controlled by a terrorist once, she told her to take my life force,"

"Who was it?" Iron Man asked.

"Mystique," I said. I looked out the window. "Oh my god," Ms. Marvel tapped on the window. Iron man opened it.

"The girl is right. Everything she said, it's all true. These aren't bad kids, Prof. X helped me return to my body just now," she said.

"Oh my god, I don't have your thoughts in my head, I don't have your powers. It's gone it's all gone," I said. "Finally!" I touched Captain America's face and jumped out the window I did a roll when I hit the ground. Captain America's athletic ability was awesome. The X-men were fighting the Juggernaut pretty hard. Deadpool was hiding under some rubble. The Avengers flew done towards us.

"X-men, we are sorry, we realize now that we were wrong about you," Nick Fury said.

"Took you long enough," Storm said.

"Now Juggernaut, you can return to base," Nick Fury said.

"But I don't want to. Hitting these kids is too much fun," Juggernaut replied. The Avengers flew down towards us.

"Avengers assemble!" Captain America yelled as they started hitting the Juggernaut.

"Rogue, Thor might be the only one who can take on this man he needs his hammer," Captain America said.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He's back in the plane, his power is slowly depleting. He needs the hammer,"

"Ok, I'll get it," I ran towards Deadpool. I ripped off his sleeve.

"Hey, I don't think this is the time to gaze at my huge muscles," he said.

"Shut up," I replied as I touched him. Suddenly all these sick memories and thoughts came to my mind and suddenly I knew about w00tmaster 93. I was now to pick up the hammer. I teleported back to base. "Thor, here is your hammer. You need to fight the Juggernaut,"

"You are truly a hero. I apologize for how I judged you," Thor said.

"You could really make it up to me by saving my friends," I replied. Thor flew out of the plane.

"Heed my words, you Juggernaut. None shall defeat the son of Odin!" Thor yelled at the Juggernaut.

"I believe your about to get your ass handed to you, my friend," Marvel Girl said. Thor hit Juggernaut so hard he went flying about 7 miles north.

"He should be out for a few days," Captain America said. Thor looked exhausted.

"I think Thor might be out for a few days too," Iron man said.

Nick Fury came out of his base. "Where is Prof. X?" he asked.

Prof. X wheeled himself out of the building. "Yes Fury,"

"After further research in your school we want to apologize for the trouble we brought you, every S.H.I.E.L.D involved in this incident will help clean up this mansion with a donation of $50, 000, 000. Also you can't sue us because we're the government, just saying." Nick Fury said.

"I appreciate what you're doing very much and I hope it would not be a burden to ask you another favor," Prof X said.

"Not at all, what is it?"

"Would you please escort Deadpool off of my property?"

"Deadpool, you're coming with us," Nick Fury said as S.H.I.E.L.Dagents arrested him.

"But professor I thought we were tight!" Deadpool said.

"I don't believe I'm 'tight' with a crazy traitor. And you fan fiction wasn't that great," Prof. X said.

"Wow, $50, 000, 000. I love America," Scott said.

"Canada's better and all of you know it," Logan replied.

"Umm professor, I know this may not be a good time but, am I still in The New Mutants?" Kitty asked.

"I can tell that you really don't want to be a New Mutant. And technically you aren't 'New' so I'm promoting you back with your friends," Prof. X replied.

"Yay, I would hug you but I don't think I can move my arms yet," Kitty replied.

"And what about you, Kurt? Are you still with the team?" Bobby asked.

"I know I hate being violent, but being on the team is too fun to pass up," Kurt replied.

"Yay, things are back to normal," Bobby said. Meanwhile, I was saying goodbye to Ms. Marvel.

"I know we've been close," she said.

"Very close," I replied.

"And we have a bond that can't be broken,"

"Yeah,"

"But if I ever cross paths with you again, someone's going to get hurt,"

"Same goes for me,"

"And no more suicide attempts. Gambit wasn't that great of a guy anyway,"

"Trust me, I won't try to kill myself anymore…but Gambit was amazing,"

"I also want you to eat and sleep regularly,"

"Yeah, it'll be a lot easier now. Everything will be a lot easier now,"

Next: God Loves, Man Kills.


	32. Annual 1

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Every once in a while I get sick of being someone else, why can't I just be w00tmaster 93? I finally have a chance with the first (of 3) New X-men Annuals that will appear throughout now and the end of the story. In these annuals, I will narrate not one of the characters. In this annual: various stories around the mansion with various characters.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 32- Annual 1

Narrator- 3rd Person Narrative

_New Mutants_

The New mutants were having a soccer match in the back yard because the danger room had been damaged since the attack. It's been 2 months since the attack happened and it was one of the last days of summer. They would be going to Midtown High School, which has been ever since the Scarlet Witch lit it on fire few months back.

Cannonball was dazing out during the game, he preferred hockey more than soccer. Without noticing, the ball was heading towards his head. "Head the ball Sam," Multiple Man said. Actually, it wasn't Multiple Man, it was a duplicate. Another duplicate was taking a shower, one was watching the new T.V., and one was eating. The real Multiple Man would experience all of that when they returned to him.

Cannonball stared at the ball, they told him to head it, and he was going to head it. Too bad he couldn't control his powers just yet. Cannonball launched in the air attacking the ball, which eventually led to it being deflated.

"I'll go get another ball," Meltdown said. She walked towards the sports shed and got another ball. Thinking it would be funny, she deflated she ball and filled it with plasma bombs. "All right, I got it," Meltdown threw the ball at Cannonball.

"Come on, you can get it this time, just don't use your powers," Havok said. Cannonball got nervous, he wasn't sure he could control and he didn't. Cannonball launched at the ball, exploding it. Smoke filled the air.

"Meltdown!" Cannonball yelled as The New Mutants started chasing Meltdown.

"But it was funny!" Meltdown protested. Cannonball sat there and watched The New Mutants chase down Meltdown, worrying that his powers could seriously hurt his friends one day.

_Cyclops and Jean Grey_

"What're you doing?" Jean asked Scott as he was on the computer.

"Researching," he replied.

"What?"

"I don't have time now, Jean. I think I need to do this alone,"

"Come on, you've been pushing me away all summer. I just want to spend time with you,"

"Look, I just need to figure something out. It's about the plane crash," Jean didn't say anything. "I just…never mind," Scott tried to find as many articles as he could on Most of them just said the same thing 'Pilot and his wife die in Alaska,'

"There has to be more," Jean said.

"Yeah, it feels like there's something they aren't telling us," Scott then found an obituary website on the bottom of the page. "Oh my god,"

"What?"

"My father's body was never found. He could still be alive,"

"I'm sorry Scott, but don't get your hopes up,"

"…I guess you're right. He's dead,"

_Rogue and Gambi_t

Rogue sat in her room, trying to sleep. She hadn't gotten much sleep ever since she started smoking. When she stole Ms. Marvel's powers, she also stole her addiction to cigarettes. When Ms. Marvel left her mind, the addiction stayed. The only person who knew about it was Jean, they've been meeting to try and stop her addiction, but nothing worked. She opened her drawer and found a box. She stared at it for a long time until she finnaly closed the drawer.

All of a sudden, Kurt teleported into her room. "Holy crap Kurt, what's your problem?" she asked.

"Sorry if I scared you, the phone's for you," Kurt said as he handed her the phone. Kurt teleported out of her room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rogue, this is Gambit,"

"Oh my god. What have you been doing?"

"Well, I was staying with a friend of mine and I got outside once and sort of got into a fight with some mutant haters. There was just too many of them, I couldn't get them all. I'm now in an alley, bleeding,"

"How bad is it?"

"Really bad, I stole on of their cell phones and called you, I knew as a mutant you'd understand. I need help now. I can't stand up,"

"Ok, I'll be right there. Somehow," Rogue hung up and ran to the professor.

_Nightcrawler_

"Get on your knees, you animal," that's what they used to say to Kurt Wagner back at William Stryker's base. William Stryker was a reverend who captured mutants, to preach to them and then slaughter them. Nightcrawler also knew that Stryker provided Logan with his metal skeleton. Nightcrawler didn't want to admit it but Rev. Stryker is how he knew so much about the bible.

Stryker captured Nightcrawler when he was 10, so he could use his teleportation for his advantage. Stryker put a chip in Kurt's brain so that when physics read his mind, they won't find that terrible past. Stryker sent Kurt to the X-mansion to infiltrate them, something Kurt had not done. He was afraid that Stryker would come and kill his friends. But he couldn't tell anyone that.

_Iceman and Shadowcat_

Iceman was riding on his ice sled with his girlfriend, Shadowcat. "You never told me how fun this was," Kitty said laughing.

"Meh, I have been doing this since last year, it gets a little boring," he replied.

"Are you kidding me? I could ride this forever. All the loops and turns you do in mid-air. It's like a roller coaster but better,"

"It's a little hard to control and I'm getting dizzy, can we finish this later?"

"Sure, ok. Let's make out in the attic, if you're not to dizzy,"

"No, I'm fine. I'm so up to making out right now," and so they did make out. Ever since Iceman got a girlfriend, he hasn't been so T.V. obsessed. "Hey Kitty,"

"Yeah?"

"Did you like anyone in this school before me?" Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. That was the name that ran through Kitty's head. She knew she couldn't answer it. Bobby thought that Kitty always liked him, he would've never guessed what she was thinking.

"Did you like someone before me?"

"No,"

Kitty decided she would lie. "Me neither," she was getting more attracted to Kurt, she thought he was more nice and funnier than Bobby. She liked them both.

Bobby thought that Kitty was the best thing that ever happened to him. Kitty suddenly hugged him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt you,"

"What is it?"

Kitty couldn't lie to Bobby any longer. "We need to take a break,"

"What!?" Bobby couldn't believe it.

"Maybe for a few days, we shouldn't be together. I'll come back when I'm ready, I just need to get my thoughts together. I guess I'll see you later," Kitty phased through the floor, regretting what she said but she didn't have a choice.

"Later," Bobby sat there, feeling said. He suddenly realized what Kitty wanted to think about. He got up and made an ice statue of Kurt. He made 10, 20, 30, until the whole attic was full of Kurt statues. He broke all of them individually and each more violently.

_Wolverine and Storm_

"A Mohawk!?" Wolverine asked Storm as she walked by him. "You cut your hair into a Mohawk?"

"So?" Storm asked.

"It's just weird. I guess you are sort of a punk,"

"Weird? I'm the only semi-normal sophomore here?"

"What about me?"

"You're a clone of some assassin's DNA,"

Wolverine sniffed around. "Something smells funny,"

"Like what?"

"Remember when we fought Magneto and I fought a big, hairy, guy named Sabretooth?"

"Yeah, sort of,"

"He's here. I can smell him," Logan jumped out the window and told the New Mutants to run inside. He ran into the woods. "You can't hide Sabretooth!" he yelled.

Sabretooth appeared out of the woods. "Hello Logan, I found you,"

"But I paralyzed you. You aren't supposed to walk,"

"Magneto fixed me up, but then I took care of him,"

"What did you do to him?"

"I left him hurt, seriously hurt,"

"I don't believe-"

"Shut up, I have something to say to you," Sabretooth grabbed Wolverine by the neck. "I didn't come here to kill you. Stryker sent me to capture you and kill these students,"

"No,"

"Yeah, and I'm going to force you to watch it,"

"Logan, are you ok?" Storm asked as she walked into the woods.

"Ororo, run. I need you to get out of here, NOW!" Logan yelled. Sabretooth threw Logan against the trees and went for Storm.

Sabretooth started choking her. "I want to hear you scream for your life!"

"I can't breathe!" Storm tried to say. "H-help!" Logan's eyesight and eyes turned red, he extracted his claws and ran for Sabretooth giving him everything he had. Blood spurted everywhere. Sabretooth's face morphed into Stryker's.

"Get on your knees, get on your knees!" he yelled. He wouldn't stop saying it. Logan fell on the ground, he started bleeding terribly. Demons came and where crawling on him, slowly taking his life away.

"Make it stop! God, make it stop!" Logan cried. Then, Logan heard a familiar voice, Storm's.

"Logan! Logan, stop it. Stop it!" Storm electrocuted Logan. Logan's eyes returned to normal and all of the demons and Stryker were gone.

"Where's Sabretooth?" he asked.

"Logan, Sabretooth was never here," Logan had imagined the whole thing.


	33. Natural Disaster

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Just like the Jews during the holocaust or African Americans during the era of slavery, in the x-universe mutants are feared and hated. Humans fear what they don't understand, and some want to kill it. William Stryker is a reverend with ties to Weapon X and he's seriel killer, but only kills mutants. He believes that mutant-kind is an abomination to God and now he wants to kill the X-men. To save mutant kind the X-men must do the unthinkable, team up with Magneto.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 33- Natural Disaster

Narrator- Ororo Munroe

"Logan, Logan wake up," Logan had passed out after screaming for almost a minute. I think he's going crazy. "I really hate to do this but I'm pretty sure you'll survive," I sent an electric pulse through my hand and sent it to his body.

Logan's eyes opened. "Aaaagh!" he screamed.

"Aaaagh? Who says 'Aaaagh'?" I asked.

"Ugh, shut up. Where are they?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Sabretooth, Stryker,"

"I already told you, they were never here. You're freakin' crazy,"

"I need rest," Logan walked out of the woods. I was kind of worried about him. Who was Stryker? I flew up to the attic, just to see if I could fly that high. I looked through the window and saw some melting ice cubes.

"What the hell?" I asked myself. "Has Bobby been doing something nasty in the attic?" I didn't want to know. I flew in the mansion through the back. It looked like someone was inside the X-jet.

"Hey Ororo," they said through the window. It was Rogue.

"Um Rogue, you don't even know how to fly that thing," I replied.

"I'm sure I'll figure it out," she said.

"Wait, you're really flying that thing? I thought you were just hiding a cigarette,"

"Who told you about the cigarettes?"

"Your drawer,"

"Crap, we'll I'm sort of doing both,"

"Oh my god Rogue. You need to stop smoking!'

"I can't," everything went silent.

"Where are you going?"

"The city,"

"Why?"

"Gambit called, he said that he's really hurt and he needs our help,"

"Does the professor know about this?"

"No, he would never let me fly this thing by myself. Could you fly it? I know you've been taking those flying lessons,"

"Ok sure. But where is Gambit exactly?"

"I don't know,"

"Ok, so you're stealing the plane when you don't know how to fly it and you don't know where you're taking it?"

"What can I say, I'm a rebel,"

"Awesome. Anyway I think I know how to find Mr. Gambit,"

"How?"

"Just get Jean's power for a few minutes, she can track people," so we went to the hall and say Jean talking to a New Mutant, I think her name was Jubilee or something.

"Jean, what does it feel like to have 2 boys that like you?" The New Mutant asked.

"I don't really think about it that much. There are much more important things in life," Jean replied.

"Yeah right,"

"Look, when you get to High School you start worrying about things like getting into a good college or keeping your friends,"

"So what you're saying is that if I think about boring stuff like that boys will like me?"

"No, you're not getting it,"

"No, I'm pretty sure I am."

"In time you will learn young padawon," Jubilee stared at Jean. "It was a Star Wars reference,"

"Umm… I'm going to go now,"

"I'm not a loser,"

"I never said you were,"

"Your mind was,"

"Damn,"

"Come on Rogue, what are you waiting for?" I asked.

"The right moment," she replied.

"Look Jean, I actually think you're the most normal one around here. I want to end up like you when I'm a Sophomore," Jubilee said.

"No, there are plenty of good role models around here," Jean replied.

"DO IT NOW!" I yelled.

"NOT NOW!" Rogue replied.

"YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN THE RIGHT TIME IS. THIS IS SO STUPID!"

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA BITCH,"

"YOU CALLED ME A BITCH!? I'M GOING TO BITCHSMACK YOU SO HARD!"

"You know what Jubilee, I'm hoping you turn out like me after all," Jean said. After we asked her where Gambit was, I started flying towards the city.

"Whoa, I've never been in this plane going this fast!" Rogue said.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't really gotten the whole slowing down thing down yet,"

"Did it just get colder in here?"

"I don't know, why?"

"My cigarette's frozen. I think we have some carry on luggage we don't want," I landed the plane on a roof top. Rogue opened the back door and there was Bobby curled up into a ball. "Bobby?"

"Hey Rogue," he said shivering.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Umm…I wasn't doing what you think I was doing…I swear,"

"Shut up Bobby," I said. Rogue took off her glove.

"No, get that touch of death away from me!" he yelled. She touched his forehead.

"Well he wasn't doing the nasty," Rogue said. "But he was crying,"

"I wasn't crying,"

"That's not what your memories say. And apparently you're single,"

"If you tell anyone I was crying I'll tell everyone you smoke!"

"Look Bobby, you can continue crying or doing the nasty or whatever. But Rogue and I are on a mission and we never invited you," I said.

"If you guys need backup I'm always here. I just want to do something," Bobby said.

"I know getting broken up with sucks Bobby, but according to your memories she said she'll come back to you," Rogue said.

"I don't even know if that's true. I'm just not what she wants and apparently she wants a fuzzy elf," Bobby said.

"If you really want to come with us, we're looking for Gambit," Rogue said.

"You mean the guy who betrayed us and gave us in to Sinister?" Bobby asked.

"He saved our lives Bobby, now we have to save his," Rogue said. "You're either with us or not."

"I'll go," Bobby said. We left the X-jet and eventually found Gambit in a dumpster. "Is he dead?"

"Close," I said. "If we get him home fast enough then he might have a chance to live." Rogue got him out of the dumpster. He smelled terrible.

"Gambit? Can you hear me?" Rogue asked. "We have to get him home," I lifted everybody up with the wind…big mistake.

Some men wearing T-shirts that said 'F.O.H.' on them looked up and say us. "Muties," one of them said. "Get out of our town!"

"We don't want you here. Nobody wants you!" another one said. Those words stuck in my mind "Nobody wants you!" are what my step-dad used to say when my mom wasn't there "Nobody wants you!"

"Did you just say 'Nobody wants you!?'?" I asked.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" he asked. The pupils in my eyes turned white. I saw storm clouds in my mind.

"Ororo, what's going on?" Bobby asked. I felt the rain on my face, I was getting angry. When I got angry terrible things started to happen. Cars started to lift up off the ground and circled around me, street signs circled around me, the F.O.H. started circling around me.

"What does F.O.H. stand for anyway?" I asked.

"F-friends of humanity," a skinny member said…scared.

"Some friends you are!" I yelled and struck them done with lightening bolts. My eyes went back to normal and the chaos stopped.

"Umm…let's go home now," Bobby said.

Next: (No pun intended) Stryker strikes.


	34. First Blood

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Just like the Jews during the holocaust or African Americans during the era of slavery, in the x-universe mutants are feared and hated. Humans fear what they don't understand, and some want to kill it. William Stryker is a reverend with ties to Weapon X and he's seriel killer, but only kills mutants. He believes that mutant-kind is an abomination to God and now he wants to kill the X-men. To save mutant kind the X-men must do the unthinkable, team up with Magneto.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 34- First Blood

Narrator- Logan

"Damn it, has anyone seen Storm, Rogue, or Iceman?" Cyclops asked the team right before another danger room mission. I just walked in.

"What's goin' on?" I asked, still in a haze.

"Logan, you're too damaged to train right now," Scott said. "It would be best if you got some rest. Hey, that rhymed,"

"No, I'm good to go," I replied.

"Well have you seen Storm, Rogue, or Iceman?"

"I saw Storm 30 minutes ago, she was outside,"

"I saw Iceman about 45 minutes ago," Kitty said. "I don't think he's in the mood to train right now,"

"I saw Rogue in her room recently," Kurt said.

"Jean, you were supposed to contact them telepathically," Scott said.

"I did, right now I think I can see them in the city. Come on, we can train without them," Jean said.

"But this mission might need some elemental forces," Scott said.

"Quit whining Scotty we'll do it without them, it's probably for the better we don't have Storm or the Iceboy being smart-asses right now," I said.

"You called me Scotty?"

"Yeah,"

"That's different,"

"Shut up," we walked into the Danger Room.

"Ok team, today we're going to be fighting robot that shoot out beams similar to mine," Scott said.

"You mean like we do everyday?" Jean asked.

"Exactly. Now Jean and I will take down the robots by force. Nightcrawler, you and Shadowcat should disable the robots by teleporting and phasing. As for you Logan, you can—where's Logan?" Scotty said.

I was running on top of the robots above us, cutting them open. "Don't bother giving me orders Scotty, I won't take them seriously,"

"Logan, you better get down here or your healing factor's going to work overtime," he replied.

"Yeah, like I'm afraid of you. I have 6 indestructible claws and you have some freaky eye beams you can't even control!"

"How about I cut your arm off? Will it brow back or will my optic blast seal the wound? And then what, you'll cry? Or are you so tough that you only cry because Jean and I are together?"

"Scott, you have no idea,"

"No idea about what?"

"No idea what you just got yourself into," my eyes turned red.

"Come on Logan, I was just umm…joking," I jumped down towards Scott. "HOLY JEEZ!" he yelled.

"'Holy jeez'? Who says 'holy jeez'" Jean asked. Right after that, I kicked Scott in the chest, knocking him down. I put a set of claws up to his face.

"You better stop giving me orders, and you better stop talking to me, and out of everything you better stop bragging about Jean!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me," Scott begged.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" I asked.

"No, but I will," Jean said. My head hurt, I couldn't concentrate. Everything went dark, and then I was crucified on a giant X.

"Ugh, where am I?" I asked. It was a cold, dark room with a door, William Stryker walked in. He was the one who gave me my skeleton.

"Hello, Logan 2. Remember me? I'm your friend, you could even call me your father," he said. I was staring at his bald spot. He was fat, but not that fat. We looked like Santa Claus, an evil Santa without the hat or red suit.

"Logan 2?"

"You are a clone, remember?"

"Yeah,"

"Your friends, the X-men, what have they done to you?"

"They gave me a home,"

"And what did the one called Cyclops take?"

"Take?"

"Yes, I believe he took something from you. Something special,"

"Jean,"

"How does that make you feel?"

"Angry,"

"So let your anger out make him pay for what he's done to you,"

"I can't"

"MAKE HIM PAY. KILL HIM, KILL THEM ALL!"

"AHHHGH!"

"Now wake up," I opened my eyes. It was the danger room, destroyed. I saw my friends huddled in a corner, protected by one of Jean's force fields.

"Did I do that?" I asked.

"Yes, you destroyed all of it, we couldn't stop you. You almost killed Cyclops. We couldn't get through to you," Kurt said.

"No," I said. "It's happened again. Jean, you did this!"

"What are you talking about?" Jean asked.

"You woke up Weapon X-2," I said.

"What are you talking about Logan?" Kitty asked.

"There are 2 Wolverines inside of me. There's the Logan part that I can control and then there's Weapon X-2. He's a feral monster I can't control. When he gets angry he goes insane and can't be stopped. Just another way Weapon X tried to make me a living weapon," I explained. "When Jean went through my head, she woke it up,"

"We need to talk Logan," Jean said. We walked up to my room.

"Jean, for the first time in my life, I'm actually scared of something…me," I said.

"I know, we have to stop it," Jean replied.

"If Weapon X-2 wakes up again, everyone will die. If I kill you, I don't know how I would go on,"

"Logan, there's a student named Blindfold who can see into the future. Se sees that you're going to die,"

"We all die sooner or later,"

"For you, it's much more sooner than later,"

"Did she see how I would buy it?"

"No, just violently, very violently,"

"But I have a healing factor,"

"That can't always save you Logan,"

"Is anyone going to die?"

"No X-men, but she says she sees a mass genocide occurring,"

"Where?"

"I don't know. Logan, you aren't the only one who's scared right now. We may have to mercy-kill you,"

"What?"

"You might have to kill you so Weapon X-2 won't kill the X-men,"

"But this is only an assumption, right?"

"It obvious, you're the one who's going to cause the genocide, we'll have to kill so you won't kill anyone else,"

"No. It is obvious and it's all Stryker's fault,"

"Yeah, I saw him in your mind. He did this. It's his birthday today,"

"I know," A silence went over the room. "Why are you with Scott?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about that,"

"Why are you with him?"

"I'm not going into that,"

"Tell me,"

"Shut up,"

"What ever happened to us? Why did you choose that loser?"

"He isn't a loser, he's more of a man than you'd ever be!"

"That's a lie,"

"Logan, please I chose Scott because he knows something you don't,"

"What?"

"He knows a piece of advice that you never learned. When you hate others, others hate you,"

Just then Kurt teleported into the room "Guys, guys there are people in the house looking for Prof. X. They have guns, they're shooting students!"

"Where did they come from?" I asked.

"A man named Stryker," Kurt said.

"You know Stryker," Jean said. "You worked with him,"

"He enslaved me but now is not the time to talk about that," we teleported in the hall, It was dark. "They cut the power,"

"Well, I got a light," I heard a voice say, I sniffed around. It smelled like Gambit. Gambit lit up a card with his powers. "Hey Logan, I'm back," he had the rest of the X-men team behind him and he had a cast around his arm.

"Gambit, how did you get back here?" I asked.

"Rogue, Storm, ad Iceman helped me get out. Anyways, ain't it fun to have your best friend back?"

"Shut up Cajun, do you have any idea what's going on here?" I asked.

"It's all Friends of Humanity, I was staying with a friend, and his dad was a member. They're an anti-mutant terrorist group led by a Rev. William Stryker. I have no idea how they got here," Gambit said.

"I do," Kurt said. "It was all my fault," he said practically crying. "They forced me to tell them, I was they're slave,"

"Team, we need to regroup in the Danger Room," Scott said. We got to the Danger Room.

"Ok Kurt, who is William Stryker?" Kitty asked.

"Why do you want to know, Kitty? Are you going to date him instead of me?" Bobby asked.

"Can you be mature for one second of your life Bobby?" Kitty asked.

"Well maybe if someone asked," Bobby replied. Then they kept talking, but no sounds were coming out of there mouths.

"I muted you 2," Jean said. "I'll but the sound back on when you learn to be adults,"

"Anyway, William Stryker obviously hates mutants. His son was a mutant and he abandoned him, I'm not sure if he's still in the building. All he really wanted was Cerebro, I don't know why though," Kurt said.

"All the better to kill mutants with, my little blue elf," a voice said. We looked into a dark corner. Gambit lit it up. It was Stryker. "Happy birthday to me, I got 9 new presents. And I thought your professor and Cerebro were good enough," I lunged at him, he had a remote control and pushed a button we all couldn't move. We were in too much pain. "Chips in your brain, Kurt teleported them there when you were sleeping,"

"I'm sorry friends," Kurt said.

"Friends? Oh, they won't talk to you for a while, I know I wouldn't if I was in their position," Stryker said.

We passed out. We woke op behind a force field, Kurt wasn't there. "Would someone like to tell me WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Rogue asked.

"Wait," I said sniffing around. "Something smells familiar," A blue flash went by and knocked down a few guards. And then their guns floated up into the air and were crushed into ball. As for the guards, they were teleported away. I looked up. It was Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Magneto.

"Hi, we've some to save you," Quicksilver said. "So we could save mutant-kind,"

"Why should we trust you? We're enemies,"Ororo said.

Guards started running after Magneto and his kids but they were stopped by a magnetic force field. Then Magneto said "Because you should always trust a powerful ally."

Next: Stryker causes genocide.


	35. No Way Out

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Just like the Jews during the holocaust or African Americans during the era of slavery, in the x-universe mutants are feared and hated. Humans fear what they don't understand, and some want to kill it. William Stryker is a reverend with ties to Weapon X and he's serial killer, but only kills mutants. He believes that mutant-kind is an abomination to God and now he wants to kill the X-men. To save mutant kind the X-men must do the unthinkable, team up with Magneto.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 35- No Way Out

Narrator- Kurt Wagner

"They shouldn't be able to come in here for a while," Magneto said as he locked a door to one of the rooms in the building. The building was cold and dark and had lots of men carrying large guns, but to me it was familiar. Sadly, I spent 2 years of my life there.

"Why are you helping us and where are we?" Cyclops asked Magneto.

"We're on the outskirts of Alberta, Canada. And I'm helping you because many lives are at stake here, my country is at stake," Magneto replied.

"What do you mean? Why would Stryker have anything to do with that?" Storm asked.

"William Stryker isn't a man you can trust. He would do anything to get mutants off this planet," Gambit said.

"He had ties to Weapon X, he wanted me to kill mutants," Wolverine said.

"Stryker wants to send Sentinels to Genosha so that fewer mutants would inhabit the Earth. Genosha's whole population is mutants, he needed Xavier and Cerebro to locate them, once he does 1,000s will be dead and it will all be my fault. I need you X-men to help me stop him. Today we have to put aside our differences and save Genosha," Magneto said.

"How did you find out about this?" Cyclops asked.

"I run really fast, father had me spy on this place," Quicksilver said.

"Ok…if it's for Genosha us X-men are in," Jean said.

"I'm afraid not all of you are going to go on this mission" Magneto said.

"What do you mean?"

"One X-man is the reason your team is here in the first place," Magneto said staring at me.

"I was held against my will! They forced me, I had no choice!" I said.

"How do we know that you won't betray your team again?" Magneto asked.

"Because I can read minds," Jean replied. "Kurt wouldn't do something like that,"  
"Yeah, I really wouldn't. I'm very sorry I got you guys into this, I didn't have a choice," I said.

"Well then, I guess we should get moving," Cyclops said. We walked down a narrow hall, lots of guards were on the ground, passed out.

"Funny, they actually thought that they stood a chance against me," Quicksilver said looking at the guards.

"Don't get cocky Pietro," Magneto said.

"Yes, dad,"

"Magneto's a tool," Shadowcat whispered to me.

"Yeah, I know. So I heard you broke up with Bobby," I replied.

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"I don't really want to talk about it,"

"Is there someone else?" things got quiet. I got a little nervous. I looked down at my feet. I never liked me feet, only 3 toes. One toe is at the back. Then again, I don't like much about how I look, sure the fur keeps me warm during winter but summers are hell. I always wondered why God would make me a mutant. My foster parents said that looks don't matter. I got sick of hearing that.

Every night I would go to bed and pray that I looked like a human, it never came true until I got the belt and then that broke. "Kurt, why did expose yourself as a mutant in public a few months ago?" she asked me.

"I exposed myself in public?"

"No, as a mutant,"

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear the whole sentence,"

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know," I hated lying to her. "I hate lying to you. Look, I don't think I might survive this mission today so I'll just say it. I thought I would impress you,"

"But you got hit by a car!"

"I didn't know that would happen,"

"Wait, you were trying to impress me?"

"Crap, I shouldn't have said that part,"

"AWW HELL NO!!!!" Iceman yelled as we ran towards us and froze my mouth. "Admit it Kitty, you broke up with me for this German fuzz-ball,"

"'German fuzz-ball'?"

"Don't change the subject!" Iceman said. Shadowcat phased me out of the ice.

"Can I talk to Kurt in private?" Shadowcat asked.

"Just please don't make out with him," Shadowcat and I walked a few feet away from Iceman.

"Did you break up with him for me?" I asked.

"Kurt…did you ever like me?"

"Before the accident I did. The day I got hit I realized that you and Bobby seem made for each other. Not us, Storm told me that I should care about other things besides about you and Bobby and I did. I realized that I was much happier without worrying about you. The thing I said to you in German was 'I'm sorry'. I'm sure I'll find someone some day, just not today. Are we still friends?" I asked.

"Best," we hugged.

"Christ be with you,"

"Kurt, I'm Jewish,"

"Never mind then," I said. Magneto broke down the door, about a dozen guards were standing in front of us. "I'm not in the mood for this,"

"All right, all of you get put you hands up," one of the guards said.

"No, but I suggest you do," Magneto said. We lifted all their guns in the air, crumpled them up and threw them at the guards with his mind. "I also suggest you make the next wave of guns with plastic,"

"He may be a tool, but he's an effective one," Shadowcat said.

"So…are we back together?" Iceman asked.

"I'll think about it. I mean that 'German fuzz-ball' comment was kind of stupid,"

"I don't care what they say, you're the cold one,"

"At least I'm not a lazy jerk who sits on his ass all day watching T.V.! You never even train in the Danger Room!"

"The Danger Room's scary though,"

"Are they always that loud?" Gambit asked Rogue.

"Only every other hour," Rogue replied. "But that shouldn't turn you off from joining the school. Please join,"

"And then you make stupid jokes about how the Danger Room is scary," Shadowcat said.

"I wasn't joking," Iceman replied. "I know it may sound stupid but I really scare easily. My powers sort of shut off when I'm scared,"

"Umm, I guess that's a logical reason,"

"Magneto, do you have any idea where we're going?" Cyclops asked.

"No, but I'm pretty sure Nightcrawler would know the way to Stryker," Magneto replied.

"Trust me, I don't. He never allowed me in his office," I said.

"Typical words from a traitor," Magneto replied.

"Hey man, you don't scare me. If you don't stop it with Kurt, you'll get seriously hurt," Cyclops said. "And how would you be able to fight back?"

"Sure Cyclops, it would be hard to hurt you but it would be very easy to attack another teammate," Magneto said as he lifted Wolverine by his bones. "Stryker sure does like metal,"

Wolverine started screaming "Aghhh, put me down you bastard!" he yelled.

"Insulting me will get you nowhere," Magneto said. The rest of the team begged Magneto to put him down. He finally listened. Wolverine threw up behind us.

"Wait, I can smell Stryker," Wolverine said.

"Yes, everyone follow the dog with the amazing smelling powers," Scarlet Witch said.

"Shut up bitch," Storm said. We followed Wolverine to a hallway with only one door. Wolverine ripped it open. We walked inside and saw Stryker, two body guards, Cerebro, and an unconscious Prof. X on the floor.

"Somehow I knew you would escape. Oh well, I already found out what I needed to know. But as for you, I have something a lot better planned," Stryker said. Wolverine lunged at him, but he hit an invisible wall. "Physic wall by Xavier. I wanted to tell all of you that God didn't create mutants, nature did. I knew when we leave the world in nature's hand something ugly comes out. Something that looks like a demon, something that looks like Nightcrawler. Why would God do that?"

"I don't even know if there is a God, but I'm pretty sure he never intended someone as bad as you," Wolverine said.

"Stryker, I need to ask you something. I am the President of Genosha, when are you sending the Sentinels?" Magneto asked.

Stryker started laughing uncontrollably. "I sent them. I sent them 35 minutes ago."

Next: A prediction comes true.


	36. Turning Point

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Just like the Jews during the holocaust or African Americans during the era of slavery, in the x-universe mutants are feared and hated. Humans fear what they don't understand, and some want to kill it. William Stryker is a reverend with ties to Weapon X and he's serial killer, but only kills mutants. He believes that mutant-kind is an abomination to God and now he wants to kill the X-men. To save mutant kind the X-men must do the unthinkable, team up with Magneto.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 36- Turning Point

Narrator- Jean Grey

"Stryker…Stryker, I'll kill you. I'll kill you. My God, I'm going to kill you!" Magneto kept saying to Stryker.

"Dad, please stop, stop!" Quicksilver tried to say. "Get a hold of it!"

"SHUT UP PIETRO!" Magneto said as he lifted Quicksilver by the iron in his blood and hurled him against a wall.

"Dad! What have you done! His head is bleeding!" Scarlet Witch said.

"I don't care. I don't fng care!" Magneto yelled as he tried to break the physic guarding us from Stryker.

"Try all you want Magneto, nothing gets through this wall," Stryker said.

"Nothing but me," Nightcrawler said. He teleported near Stryker but one of his bodyguards started choking him.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. I know your secrets. Without oxygen you can't teleport, your stuck in my guards hold," Kurt slowly passed out. "As for the rest of you, I just got a new shipment of Prime Sentinels that should have you freaks put to rest," I heard a rumble, Sentinels busted through the roof.

"Holy jeez!" Cyclops yelled.

Storm smacked him on the back of the head. "You should really stop saying that," we started attacking the Sentinels and the fight led outside, in the snow. God, it was cold.

"Dad, you can stop these, you have to save us," Scarlet Witch said to Magneto.

"I can't, there's nothing to live for…my country's gone," he replied.

"Iceman now would be a good time to use your power. Come on, ice up," Shadowcat said to Iceman.

"I'm too scared," Iceman replied. "My powers are gone! These Sentinels are scary. Hide me,"

"You think I'm not scared? Come on Iceman,"

"Just replace me with Gambit," gambit was taking down some Sentinels. Storm flew him on top of one, he stuck an energized card on it's head, he jumped off and the Sentinel exploded.

Once Gambit hit the ground, he rolled and threw 3 more cards at 3 more Sentinels. They all exploded. "Hey, this is actually fun," he said.

"Yeah, fun for you," Wolverine said as he decapitated another Sentinel. "You don't have to go to the trouble of climbing on top of them with claws,"

"There are too many Sentinels. Where do they keep coming from?" Cyclops asked.

"Stryker's in control of them, he almost has an unlimited amount," I replied. 20 more Sentinels were flying towards us. "You better not say holy jeez,"

Rogue was begging people for their powers. "Gambit, can I borrow your power for a second?"

"Sure, I've got plenty power," Gambit replied. Rogue touched his face.

Rogue picked up a rock. "So how do I make it explode?" she asked Gambit.

"It just happens naturally!" Gambit replied. Rogue threw the rock towards the Sentinels, blowing 4 up.

"Hey Jean, this is better than smoking," Rogue said quietly to me.

"Rogue, you need to stop that," I replied.

"Trust me, I'm getting better,"

"Iceman!" Shadowcat yelled. "For the love of God, do something!"

"…I can't," Iceman replied. Shadowcat turned to him.

"Come on Bobby, I know you can," Iceman looked at a Sentinel behind Shadowcat about to fire at her.

"NO!" he yelled as he pushed Shadowcat out of the way. The Sentinel fired at Iceman but it was blocked by a giant ice wall Bobby made at the last second. "Damn that was close."

"You saved me and your powers are back!"

"Does that mean I'm your boyfriend or do you 'still have to think about it'?"

"It depends, do you want to make out behind this ice wall so no one can see us?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,"

"This has gone too far," Magneto said rising up from the ground. He controlled all of the Sentinels into 1 ball in the air and made them explode. "Stryker!" he lifted all of us to Stryker's office.

"You survived. Well at least I can say that one of you won't make it out alive," Stryker said still protected by the force field. He held Kurt at gunpoint. "Say goodbye to this mutant freak," we heard a gunshot go off.

Kurt was alive, Stryker was shot. He was shot by his bodyguard. "He didn't deserve to live. He was a terrible man who did terrible things. I just couldn't take it anymore," the bodyguard said. "He thought mutants were a mistake by God and they should be killed. But God doesn't kill. God loves, man kills," the bodyguard walked away.

"I can safely say that none of us were expecting him to say that," Gambit said. Prof. X woke up and put down the force field. We called the mansion to send a jet for us so we could go home.

"So Gambit, are you joining?" Rogue asked Gambit.

"I guess I do need a place to stay and I want to help you through your addiction," Gambit replied.

"Who told you about that?"

"I can smell it,"

The professor started talking, he hadn't said much since we saved him. Magnet o and his kids went to Genosha. "I want all of you to understand that even though there are people in the world who hate us, there are other people who respect us. The respect comes and goes but the hate will always stay, that is why I train you so hard. All of you did great today, I just want to thank for everything,"

"Umm professor, the map says we passed New York," Scott said.

"We aren't going back to New York,"

"Oh no, he's kidnapping us. I always knew it would happen," Bobby said.

"No, we're going to visit an old friend." Prof. X said. We landed in Genosha, it was ruined. Buildings were crushed. Bodies were lying motion-less on the floor. "Magnus,"

We saw Magneto on his knees in the middle of a wasteland. "They took it all away, everything. Everyone is gone. They did this to me for no reason," Magneto had tears in his eyes. "Not again. It's one thing for me to see it but for my children…no,"

"You mean your kid whose head was bleeding in Canada an hour ago?" Wolverine said.

"Shut up," Magneto created a force field around everyone put him and Logan. He lifted Logan up and bent him in strange poses. Metal was coming out of different places in Logan's body. His neck bent in strange places. Logan wasn't screaming, but he was biting his tongue.

Magneto pinned him against the ground while more and more strains of metal left Logan's body. "Help m-me,"

"Never talk back to me again!" Magneto bent a metal strand around Logan's neck, choking him. He lifted Logan up and threw him in the distance and flew away.

"Logan!" I yelled. We went searching for him, until I tracked him down. He was a mess. His shirt was ripped and his mouth was bleeding.

"Jean…my bones are gone," he said.

"But you're still alive," I said. I read his mind. "Oh my god, the metal was just covering your bones. And your healing factor went into overdrive to save you," I lifted him up.

"I'm not dead. I feel dead though," he passed out. We took him back to the mansion. He was lying down in the infirmary.

Kurt and I entered the room. "Hey Logan," I said.

"Jean, I still have claws," He extracted his claws, they were bone. "It hurts like hell when I do it though,"

"Logan, do you believe in God?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know what I believe in elf," Logan replied.

"But God gave you another chance Logan, he gave all of us another chance,"

"He's right Logan, you can't waste this new life of yours," I said. "You got very lucky,"

"I don't know if what Deadpool said was true, or if Thor was really a god. But I get what you're saying…God loves." Logan said.

"Amen," Kurt replied.

Next: Annual 2 and find out whatever happened to the Brotherhood.


	37. Annual 2

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Every once in a while I get sick of being someone else, why can't I just be w00tmaster 93? I finally have a chance with the second (of 3) New X-men Annuals that will appear throughout now and the end of the story. In these annuals, I will narrate not one of the characters. In this annual: whatever happened to those losers who used to fight

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 37- Annual 2

Narrator- 3rd Person Narrative

_Cyclops and Havok_

"Scott, you told me that Xavier's place would get me accepted by humans but the ones who do know I'm a mutant hate me," Alex said to his brother Scott in his room.

"It'll just take time Alex, please be patient," Scott said while doing homework. A small explosion went off on the floor, not big enough to make a hole in the ground.

"What was that?"

"Ever since I've been sharing a room with Gambit, tiny explosions go off every few minutes,"

"That sucks. Anyway, don't you think that the only way to be accepted by humans is to actually do something?"

"We once saved America,"

"But they didn't know it, you need to do real action. You can't just whine about not being accepted. Do something people will remember you for? "

"Look Alex, if you want to make the world better for mutants by actions, join the Brotherhood or something. It would be a stupid idea,"

"Don't tell me what's stupid. At least they don't stay in a school all day doing nothing! I'm starting to think Magneto was right about mutants and humans, peace won't make things better,"

"Then join the freakin' Brotherhood, you'll get your ass beaten by us Sophomores,"

"Yeah right. I think I might join,"

"Just don't convince the New Mutants to join,"

"You're a tool, Scott,"

"Shut up Alex,"

"Oh yeah and Scott…dad's dead, get over it," Alex left the room. A tiny explosion went off. Scott slowly realized that Alex wasn't the nice little brother he once remembered him as. He also wondered what ever happened to the Brotherhood.

_Pyro, Toad, Blob, and Juggernaut_

Those 4 members of the Brotherhood were hanging out by the football field at Midtown High School on a cloudy Saturday afternoon. "Hey, if you see any S.H.I.E.L.D planes fly by, tell me to run. I'm sort of still under arrest," Juggernaut said to the Brotherhood.

"Yeah, like they're going to just fly by over a high school," Pyro said sarcastically. "I doubt you can run fast enough anyway,"

"Yeah but I bet I could throw you to Mexico," Juggernaut replied.

"That's bloody far, but you're the Juggernaut you should be able to throw him into the sun," Toad said.

"Hey guys, whatever happened to those times we would hang out with Magneto and fight the X-men?" Blob asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was when that Sinister guy kidnapped us and Emma broke up with Pyro," Blob replied.

"Shut up Blob, at least she didn't puke on my shirt like storm did to you," Pyro said.

"Have you even spoken to Emma since then?" Blob asked.

"…no," Pyro replied. "She's a bitch anyway,"

"Oh man, that day we got beaten by the X-men the second time was by far the worst day ever," Toad said.

"Not for me, I trashed the mansion. That Wolverine kid was a punching bag," Juggernaut said. "I recently talked to Quicksilver, he said that Magneto took out Wolverine's bones and he survived,"

"Cool, I want to take out people's bones one day, too," Toad said. "Do you guys think that we should restart the Brotherhood?"

"I don't know, all the mutants are going to that bald cripple's school," Pyro said.

"I met this kid who can make avalanches," Blob said.

"I think the Brotherhood either ended when Mystique got arrested, Rogue and Storm left, or Emma dumped me," Pyro said.

"You should get back with her," Juggernaut said.

"You know what Juggs, you're right. She was pretty hot," Blob said. "Go for it Pyro,"

"You can use my phone to call her," Toad said.

"No, your phone is always wet and slimy and please don't tell me why it is," Pyro said as he took out his phone. He looked at his speed dial list, Emma's number was the only one there. I pressed the call button. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" a familiar voice said.

"Hey Em, it's me Pyro,"

"Hey John,"

"No one calls me John, it's Pyro,"

"John's a better name. What do you want? I'm busy,"

"I was wondering if you would like to re-join the Brotherhood,"

"All the Brotherhood is just some X-wannabes. All your powers suck, I gave up on being a mutant, reading a mind gets you no where in life,"

"Ok, then…do you want to go see a movie?"

"With you?"

"Is tonight ok?"

"I never said if it was ok in general. Let me think," silence fell over them. Pyro got nervous, he started flicking a lighter (which he stole). "Sure, 1 movie,"

"Sweet, I'll pick you up at 8,"

"Bye," Emma hung up.

_Magneto_

"Is it finished Forge?" Magneto asked one of his Acolytes.

"Close. We just need to build a hospital and the Asteroid will be complete" Forge replied. Ever since Magneto first settled into Genosha, he had another Country in the making. It was an asteroid floating magnetically above earth. He had Acolytes build it so it would be that of a city. Forge was their leader. Forge was a mutant with advanced technology that could come out of his arm and consisted of half of his brain. He had a great talent for inventing. He also had an awesome moustache.

Magneto called the asteroid: Asteroid M. And now that Genosha was destroyed, he could make Asteroid M a civilization for mutants. "What about transporting other mutants to Asteroid M?"

"We have a mutant on that, we discovered her a few days ago, she teleported far away from the Genocide. She was an orphan even before the attack. Her name is Clarice Ferguson but goes by the aliases 'Blink' and she is 16-years-old. She teleports by using portals and they can go as far as the moon," Forge said.

"She will be of great use to the cause," Magneto replied. She found Blink, in the ruins of her old orphanage.

"What so you want?" she asked. She had green eyes and lavender skin. She also possessed features of an elf. "Mr. President?"

"I need you to do me a huge favor Clarice, you and I are going to change mutant-kind," Magneto said.

_Pyro and Emma_

"That movie was bloody awful!" Emma said to Pyro at the movie theater. "But I did like one part,"

"The part where we walked out and starting making out in the back?" Pyro asked.

"Exactly. I actually had a fun time tonight. I always thought that you were much more of a man than Scott Summers," Emma started hugging Pyro's arm.

"Did I hear my name?" they heard a voice say. Both Emma and Pyro looked behind…it was Cyclops and the X-men.

"What's all this? A little school field trip?" Emma asked.

"Sort of, yeah," Nightcrawler replied. "Sorry to interrupt your date,"

"Hey Logan, how are your bones? Oh right, you don't have any?" Pyro laughed.

"I got your bones right here pal," Wolverine said as he extracted his bone claws, blood spurting out at the bottom.

"Dude, that's gross," Pyro said.

"Come on, lets just go," Emma said. "Let's not waste our time with these fools,"

"No Emma, I'm going to show you how fun it really is to be a Brotherhood member," Pyro said as he lit the ceiling on fire. Bystanders were screaming. "Oh yeah, this is great,"

"Iceman, put out the flames! Marvel Girl, bet the bystanders out of here!" Cyclops yelled.

"Umm actually, I don't really like the name Marvel girl anymore," Jean said.

"Just get them out of here!" Cyclops said. "Wolverine, disarm Pyro. Rogue, go get Emma,"

"It seems that if we were to take out Scott, the rest will fall," Emma said.

"Just be quiet girl, or I'll make you be quiet," Rogue said as she took offer glove. Wolverine stole Pyro's lighters but Pyro blew them up in Wolverine's hands.

"Damn it!" Wolverine yelled. The fire formed into a blast and knocked Cyclops down.

"Storm…take leadership," Cyclops said on the ground coughing.

"Ok Cyclops. I'm about to show you losers why I quit the Brotherhood," Storm said. Emma turned into diamond form and kicked Rogue in the chest.

"Nightcrawler, get Scott out of here," Storm said.

"You got it, new and improved leader," Nightcrawler said as he teleported Scott to safety. Storm created rain and put out Pyro's fire. Rogue touched Emma's face and got her diamond power.

"Rogue, I want you to know that while I'm in diamond form, even though you also have diamonds for skin, you left me unaffected and I still have telepathy. Now prepare for a huge headache," Emma said.

"You need to learn some manners, girl," Rogue said with her head pounding. Rogue threw her through a wall. "But I guess I do too,"

"Can we go home now?" Iceman asked. "Pyro almost melted me there," The X-men left and Emma and Pyro were defeated. Pyro helped Emma up.

"Those jerks deserve a good beating," Pyro said.

"I think we need to restart the Brotherhood, Pyro. And I'm sensing 6 people who want to join," Emma said.

_New Mutants_

Havok called a meeting for the New Mutants. "Ok team, as you all know that the X-men have accomplished great things," the team agreed. "Yet we have not," the team agreed. "So we must take action to make this a better world for mutants. Tomorrow, I'm introducing you to…the Brotherhood,"

Next: New Mutants + Brotherhood one huge headache for the X-men.


	38. Family Matters? Pt 1

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- 5 years ago, a pilot named Christopher Summers died in a plane crash with his wife but his 2 sons, Alex and Scott survived but they were separated. Alex grew up with foster parents trying to forget the plane crash while his mutant powers were emerging. Scott was taken in by an orphanage until his destructible mutant powers manifested and was taken in by the X-men. Over time, Scott and Alex were both under the X-men roof and Scott became the leader of

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 38- Family Matters? Pt. 1

Narrator- Scott Summers

"Scott, is that our brother over there in the hall?" Peter asked me while we were in class at the High School. Just in case you forgot, Peter was also a mutant known as Colossus who could cover his skin in steel. He was also Russian and had problems with English. Usually when a member of the team is sick or being mind-controlled by terrorists, he fills in for them.

I looked out the door and saw Alex talking to Pyro in the hall. "Oh great, that is Alex. And now he's talking to Pyro, that isn't good," I said.

"Maybe they are just talking about homework, yeah?" Peter asked.

"No, I doubt that," I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom. I walked outside but Pyro and Alex weren't there. I ran down a hallway to see if I could find one of them, I found Pyro.

"Hey Summers," he said.

"What were you talking to my brother about?" I asked.

"Just some after school activities,"

"Yeah right,"

"Activities like this," Pyro said as he lit a row of lockers on fire. "You know, fun stuff,"

"You're an ass,"

"Try all you want but you'll never be bad-ass. Always a few steps behind Logan,"

"What?"

"Everyone knows you're jealous of him," the fire alarm rang. I ran back to class. We all went outside.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"I hate Pyro. Alex might join the Brotherhood. If we ever fight them, I'll be the one who fights Alex,"

"What's so great about fighting anyway? It doesn't solve anything, it just gives humans more reason to hate us. I want to be a pacifist but sometimes it seems with the X-men I have to fight to survive,"

"Well, you're pretty muscular,"

"I did a lot of work back in Russia. I would also work out to pass the time being a prisoner in Weapon X. I hate them, they tore my family apart,"

"I guess of all people you would know how bad violence is first-hand," I said.

"I hope my words got through to you, my friend," I didn't talk to Alex the rest of the day, I didn't really want to say anything who would stab Xavier's dream in the back. I tried to research more on my father's disappearance, but I was getting nowhere. I finally gave it a rest and went to bed.

I had a dream I was in a forest during the fall. During the dream, I felt conscience. I was by myself near a pond. "Umm, is anyone here?" I asked.

"I am," a familiar voice said. "I set your mind to a peaceful place Scott," he said. I looked behind me. It couldn't be a peaceful place because my greatest fear was talking to me. The face I always see in my head when people mention fears or death. The face I thought would never come back to haunt me. A face with a voice higher than a man's should be, pasty white skin, and a love for children. Someone who reminded me of a scarier Michael Jackson. It was Sinister.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGH!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I started freaking out. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle it!

"Calm down Scott, I just want to talk," he tried to reason with me.

"Get away from me!" I yelled as I pulled of my glasses…nothing came out of my eyes.

"Scott, this is your mind, you can control anything in it. I guess you don't want to be a mutant,"

"How did you get in here?!"

"I'm a telepath,"

"But I killed you. Where are you?"

"You can't kill me, I'm immortal, mutant or not. It's a long story,"

"Ok, I can control my mind, so I'll just get you out of here!"

"You can't! With my powers, I can do anything in this mind that you can," he said. He was right, I remembered the time he made me think Logan and Jean were making out. "Now I need to see something before I talk to you about a serious issue,"

"What?"

"I want to know how strong your mind is, so I would like to take you into…a nightmare," Sinister said. He faded away and the sky turned red.

"Sinister? What's going on?" I heard a sound in the distant forest. I walked towards the sound. I gave myself back by eye beams. The sound was getting stronger. It sounded like an animal stalking its prey.

I stopped and looked up at the trees. Wolverine was in a tree staring at me with red eyes, the same eyes he had when he attacked me. "You…you can't have her!" he yelled and pounced on me. Sinister was giving me my worst fears in one nightmare.

"LOGAN!" I yelled. "Get off of me!" I knocked off my glasses and blasted his face, giving me time to run away. While I was running, I looked behind me and saw Logan healing. I bumped into a large body, the Juggernaut.

"Hey runt, watch where you're going!" he said. He was about to punch me into the ground but I jumped out of the way. With my blasts, I cut down a tree and watched it fall on the Juggernaut. I cut 3 more and had him holding them so they couldn't collapse on him. I kept running until I tripped on a rock. When I looked up I saw a plane falling out of the air in the distance. I though of my parents, I remembered my mom but my dad always seemed to be at work, I had really vague memories of him.

My dad never showed much interest in me, he never played catch with me, and he never read to me when I was young. 10 years of my life barely knowing my father. Even Sinister showed more interest in me. I limbed over to what looked like the X-mansion. I knew what ever was in there was going to be bad. I walked in, it was empty.

"Hello! Is anyone here!?" I asked. Nothing. I opened the door to my room, Gambit was lying on his bed, dead. I opened other people's rooms. They were all dead, Bobby; Kurt; Gambit; Rogue; Ororo; Peter; Kitty; a normal Logan; Prof. X; Mr. McCoy; Mr. Worthington; and Jean. I ran down a hall with tears in my eyes and stopped when I saw a wall with blood on it that read: "Scott, why didn't you protect us?"

"NOOO!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. I ripped off my glasses and blasted down the wall. I ran outside and ran into more fears. I ran into Pyro and Emma making out; Blob naked (I threw up after that); Magneto ruling the world; Magneto ripping _my_ bones out; Magneto sending a fleet of Sentinels to destroy America; Deadpool ruling the world; Stryker ruling the world; and Iceman ruling the world. "MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!"

Chaos was everywhere and Sinister was walking towards me. "I'm sorry Scott, I should have made you stronger,"

"No, I'm not weak, I swear," I said.

"That's funny coming from someone who can't even control their powers," I woke up and screamed.

"Shut up Scott, you woke Gambit up," Gambit said.

"You speak in the 3rd person?" I asked.

"Gambit likes to speak in the 3rd person,"

"Gambit, I had a dream with Sinister in it,"

"Gambit hates that guy,"

"I think he might still be alive and he knows something I don't know. I have to go back to that orphanage," I said.

Next: The X-men take a "field trip" back to the orphanage.


	39. Family Matters? Pt 2

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- 5 years ago, a pilot named Christopher Summers died in a plane crash with his wife but his 2 sons, Alex and Scott survived but they were separated. Alex grew up with foster parents trying to forget the plane crash while his mutant powers were emerging. Scott was taken in by an orphanage until his destructible mutant powers manifested and was taken in by the X-men. Over time, Scott and Alex were both under the X-men roof and Scott became the leader of

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 39- Family Matters? Pt. 2

Narrator- Rogue

"Where are you going?" Gambit asked Scott as he left our room in the middle of the night.

"Back to the city. I'm going back to the orphanage," Scott replied.

"Gambit better come too. You could use protection,"

"I have enough protection bursting out of my eyes,"

"Yeah but I can control my powers,"

"I'm so sick of people saying I'm weak because I have no control,"

"Well you don't,"

"Why would you even want to come? This is about me and my family,"

"You'll get killed. Someone will probably be there. Someone who ain't friendly,"

"Where are you guys going?" I asked without them knowing I was behind them.

"I'm going to Sinister's lab, Gambit's arguing with me and you're supposed to be sleeping," Scott said.

"Well actually I was going to go on a joy ride in the jet but I think this might be better," I replied. Somehow we talked Scott into taking us to the lab.

"Scott, how long have you been flying this jet?" Gambit asked.

"I learned when I was 13," Scott replied.

"Isn't that illegal?" Gambit asked.

"Probably," we arrived at the orphanage. The door was locked. "Don't worry I can bust it down,"

"Yeah but Gambit can blow it up," I said.

"So?" Scott said.

"It'll look cooler," the door exploded when Gambit put his hands on it. "Told you," We searched around the lab, it was old, dusty and empty.

"All of these documents seemed to be burned," Gambit said looking at papers he found in a cabinet.

"Just more proof Sinister's still alive. They weren't burned last time we were here," Scott said.

"Aren't you relived you aren't a cold blooded killer, Scott?" I asked.

"No, I'm angry that that bastards still alive," Scott said.

"Well, what if someone else burned these documents?" Gambit asked.

"Who would do that?" Scott asked.

"No duh, someone who would work for Sinister. Mystique probably," I said.

"Refresh my memory on who that is," Scott said.

"She was a terrorist who tried to blow up Midtown High. Then she helped the Brotherhood join the Acolytes. But she then took them into Sinister's custody. She also shape-shifts," I said.

"Oh yeah," Scott said. "Wasn't she your foster mom?"

"Don't remind me," I said.

"Look Scott, I was living here for 3 months. Sinister always mentioned you but never your father or Alex," Gambit said.

"What did he say?" Scott asked.

"He said something about your powers awakening some ancient mutant," Gambit said. "Just a load of bull," I walked away into the next room. It turned out to just be a closet with another locked door.

"Gambit, could you help me get this lock of the door?" I asked. Gambit and Scott walked towards the door,

"All right, stand back kids," Gambit said. "Gambit's about to blow another thing off," he touched the lock. It started glowing. Gambit took a few steps back, causing Scott to trip and fall on the lock when it was about to explode.

"Scott, no!" I yelled. The lock blew off as it was touching Scott's stomach. He fell on the floor.

"C-crap, my face," Scott said.

"It blew up in your stomach," Gambit reminded him.

"I fell on my face, though," Scott said as he got up. There was a hole in his shirt, but no mark on his stomach. "Whoa, no mark. I'm immune to your powers. Sweet,"

"Umm, that's weird," I said. I walked in the room. It had a filing cabinet in the corner. Other than that it was empty. I opened the cabinet. Only one file was there. It was a folder that read 'Summers Family'. "Scott, this could be what you're looking for," the folder had un-burnt papers. It was about 20 pages. "Scott?"

I looked behind me, I didn't realize Gambit and Scott didn't follow me. I looked out the room. I didn't see anyone. "Gambit? Scott?" I asked. "Anybody?" in the distance I heard a faint cry. I followed the sound. It lead me to a corner where a little girl was crying. "What happened?" I asked.

"I'm scared, Mr. Sinister did bad things to me," she said. She looked 5.

"You don't need to cry. Everything's going to be ok. Sinister hasn't been here for months," I replied

"You have no idea. You have no idea," the girl said. The second time she said it, her voice got deeper. Her eyes were glowing red.

"What's going on?" I asked, freaking out. The little girl changed shape, into Sinister. He choked me and covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream.

"Hello Rogue. Your mother and I were very close, maybe one day you could have called me your father. I need you to hand over the documents and tell me where Scott is," Sinister said.

"I'm right here Sinister. Now let the girl go and you won't get hurt." Scott said from a balcony above us.

"I'm so sorry Scott, but remember. You're the weak one," Sinister said.

"What's your damage!?" Scott asked as he fired a beam at Sinister's face. I was free. I ripped off my glove and latched on to his face.

Sinister started screaming when he reverted to his regular form, Mystique. "Aaagh. Get the hell off of me," she said.

"Mystique?" I asked. "What do you want? Is Sinister paying you money to burn his files and take back this one?"

"Yes, but now that you have my memories, I know you learned something more about me," she said.

I looked through her thoughts. Out of all the corruption, personal damage, and evil, there was one thought that was pure. Out of all people in the world she loved only one person…me. "Oh my god, mom. I never knew you felt that way," I said.

"Rogue, I need you to give me those files. I need them for Sinister," she said.

"Don't do it Rogue," Scott said.

"I can't mom, my friends need me,"

"But I love you,"

"Mom, I don't know what to do,"

"You just had to give me the hard choice," Mystique said. She got up and kicked my ass. She kicked me in the gut and then threw me against the wall. She choked me. "Listen you little scum, it's my ass on the line here. If I don't give Sinister those files, he'll kill me,"

"No, you listen mom," I touched her face. "You're a terrible person. You're a terrorist, a slave to stronger people's commands. But worst of all…you are the worst mom I ever met," I threw her down.

"Rogue?" Gambit asked running towards me from another room. "Your skin's blue," I apparently took Mystique's blue skin.

Mystique got up and pulled out a knife. She got Gambit in a position that could give her the chance to slit his throat. "I can't find it in me to kill you. So I might as well kill him. Rogue, give me the files and I won't waste your little boyfriend,"

"You're forgetting one thing Mystique," Gambit said. "The sinister never win," Gambit charged up Mystique's leg with kinetic energy, she dropped the knife and looked at her glowing leg.

Gambit broke free of Mystique's hold. "You little son of a-AAAAARGH!" she yelled. A bright flash hit us. Mystique was in a pool of blood, with only one leg.

"Mom? Oh no," I said.

"Rogue, put me out of my misery, take my life force," she said. "Please, mercy-kill me,"

It was a hard choice, to kill my mom or not. I got down to her level. "Oh mom, look what you've done to yourself,"

"Please," I put my hand on her cheek and watched my evil mom slowly die. "I love you," Mystique's last words. My skin was blue, my eyes were yellow and I could shape shift. I shape shifted back to my normal form.

"Umm, I think we should go home," Scott said after some awkward silence. In the jet Gambit was hugging me.

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad," I said.

"Just feel how you want to feel," he replied. He opened up the folder with information on Scott's family.

"Do you see anything Gambit?" Scott asked while he was flying the plane.

"I'm sorry Scott. Your dad might be dad, or missing," Gambit replied.

"If he went 'missing' for 5 years I'm pretty sure he'd be dead by now," Scott said sadly. "I guess I better face the fact that I'm on earth not some fantasy planet where my dad's alive,"

"Umm…Scott," Gambit said.

"What?"

"Check out this sentence from Sinister's log: 'I took in the 3rd Summers brother today. Hopefully he'll lead me to Scott. 'You have a 3rd brother,"

"And Sinister took him to the labs one day. What's the date on the log?" Scott asked.

"The same day he took me in,"

Next: Cyclops vs. Havok.

Note: I know in the comics Gambit isn't Cyclops' brother, but this isn't entirely based of comics. It's called fan fiction for a reason. I'm also sorry I killed off Mystique, in a gruesome fashion. At least Rogue has new powers.


	40. Family Matters? Pt 3

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- 5 years ago, a pilot named Christopher Summers died in a plane crash with his wife but his 2 sons, Alex and Scott survived but they were separated. Alex grew up with foster parents trying to forget the plane crash while his mutant powers were emerging. Scott was taken in by an orphanage until his destructible mutant powers manifested and was taken in by the X-men. Over time, Scott and Alex were both under the X-men roof and Scott became the leader of

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 40- Family Matters? Pt. 3

Narrator- Kitty Pryde

"How can you guys be brothers? Why did you blow up her leg?" I asked Gambit right after breakfast. Scott called a meeting for the X-men to meet in his room so we could discuss what they found at Sinister's lab last week.

"Look Kitty, Sinister's files say that he's my dad and Scott's mom is my mom," Gambit said.

"So you aren't a 'Summers' brother at all Gambit," Ororo said. "I could never think that you 2 would really be fully related.

"But why would Sinister sleep with Scott's mom?" I asked.

"That bastard liked to rape people," Scott said.

"As for Gambit blowing up Mystique's leg," Gambit started, talking in the 3rd person. "She was about to slit my throat, Gambit had no other choice but to defend himself,"

"How's Rogue doing?" Kurt asked. Rogue wasn't in the room. "Won't Mystique's mind take over her body?"

"No Kurt, Rogue has too much strength to do that again," Jean said. "And can we move somewhere else? This room is getting cramped,"

"The meeting's over anyway," Scott said. "And Gambit, could you go somewhere else? I want to be alone in my room right now,"

"Sure. Anything for my brother," Gambit said. I walked down the hall and saw the New Mutants in Alex's room talking together. It looked just like the meeting we had in Scott's room.

"Hey guys look, it's the girl who thought she was too good for the New Mutants," Meltdown said to me.

"Hey, I left because I'm not new. I've been with the team since it first started. And I barely knew any of you," I said.

"Yeah well, we'll have you know that we could probably take your team down," Sam said. "Down to Chinatown,"

"Why down to Chinatown?" I asked.

"I really don't know," Sam said.

"Anyway…Scott said hat you guys are thinking about joining the Brotherhood," I said.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to talk you out of it. You guys are making a huge mistake. The Brotherhood is just a bunch of jerks that smell bad and think that they're cool," I said.

"They think that they're cool because they are cool!" Alex yelled.

"No, they really aren't. Pyro always shows off and thinks that he's popular. Emma's the biggest biatch in the world. Toad eats bugs. And the Blob once made a kid throw up because oh is smell," I said.

"Stop dissing our friends. At least the Brotherhood isn't full of kids who look like demons, nerds, and girls who can't touch people. Even your best member got his bones ripped out and now it kills him to pop out his claws!" Tabitha said.

"Fine, we'll settle this tomorrow after school: Brotherhood vs. X-men….again," I said.

The next day Scott yelled at me, "You challenged them to a fight? None of us want to fight right now! I don't want to fight my brother,"

"Yeah and Logan's back home suffering from his metal bone loss," Rogue said.

"So replace him Peter again," I said.

"Peter doesn't fight," Jean said. Bobby walked in on the conversation.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I told the Brotherhood that we're going to fight them after school," I said.

"So what? I bet I could take them all down by my self. Nobody wants to mess with the Iceman," Bobby said.

"They've also combined with the New Mutants," I pointed out.

"You didn't mention that," Scott said. "Ok guys, we have to get the New Mutants back on our side. Jean contact the rest of the X-men," Scott said.

"Should I get Wolverine? I bet he'd want to fight," Jean said.

"If he's up to it, but personally I don't want him to go all crazy on me again," Scott said.

"Are you up to fight Mr. Emo?" Bobby asked Scott.

"I'm not emo, I'm just going through a hard time in my life. It's like I can barely remember some things," Scott said.

"Sinister wiped your mind a few times back before you joined the team. It's sort of a good thing, it makes your rape less traumatic," Jean said.

"Umm guys, I don't remember the New Mutant's powers," Ororo said.

"Neither do I," Bobby said. "Does anyone?"

"Well, we'll find out later today. Everybody meet up on the football field. I'll see if I can get a hold of Logan," Jean said.

Later that day we met up in the field. "You should have told us earlier about this Kitty," Scott said. "We aren't even in costume. Sometimes it seems that I can't fight without a shirt with an 'X' on it,"

"Sometimes it seems like you can't fight at all," a voice said from behind us. We looked back. The Brotherhood was standing on the bleachers.

"Shut up Pyro," Scott said. "Rogue we may need your new shape shifting abilities. Can you control them?"

"Yeah, Mystique's memories of controlling them help that. Did you know that she's over 80 years old?" Rogue said.

"We can go over fun Mystique trivia later Rogue. We have to fight now," Kurt said.

"Hey Jean, where's Logan?" I asked.

"He looks like he's heading straight towards us," Jean said pointing to the sky. Logan was falling in the air. He crash landed right next to us.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Peter threw me," Logan replied. "He has a good arm. So what're we doing today? Just fighting these guys?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Bobby said. "But they have the New Mutants with them,"

"What're their powers again?" Logan asked. Sam (a New Mutant) launched towards us. He had the power to fly at high speeds and he's also indestructible. We all jumped out of the way. "I remembered to avoid that one,"

Another New Mutant named Wolfsbane transformed into a wolf and pounced on Logan. "I've always wanted to fight Wolverine. This is awesome," she said.

"You need to get a new dream kid," Logan said as he kicked her off his chest. "Don't mess with the original,"

"But you're a clone Logan," I added.

"I'm a what now? Oh yeah that clone lie. I mean it's the truth…I swear," Logan said…sweating.

"Enough talk, I want to start some fires," Pyro said, creating some fire balls in the sky. Bobby froze them and picked them up.

"You're an idiot Pyro," Bobby said, throwing ice balls at The Brotherhood.

Emma turned to diamond and the ice balls crushed as they hit her skin, "So are you," Emma jumped down and headed towards Bobby.

"Hey, be nice. We're all friends here right?" Bobby tried to reason with her.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. You have so much potential with your powers," Emma twisted his arm. We were to busy fighting other Brotherhood member to notice. "Too bad you're wasting time with that damn Xavier to nurture your gifts,"

"I'm being nurtured just fine. Now please let go of my arm," Bobby said.

"If only your self-esteem was higher than you would be more powerful than any of these mutants just fine. You just don't like yourself,"

"I know, I know. You're just making things worse,"

"Trust me Ice-boy, things are about to get much worse," Emma said as her lips touched his. I looked over, my heart sank.

"Robert?!" it was the first time I called Bobby by his real name.

"Emma?!" Pyro said looking over.

"Bye-bye Ice-boy," Emma said walking away.

"You bitch!" you said cracking his voice. I walked towards him. "Umm, I can explain,"

I grabbed his waist and phased him through the ground. "Now your lower torso is mixed in with dirt molecules. Because that's what you are," I walked away.

"That was cold," he said. Rogue touched my hair and pulled Bobby from the ground.

"Is there one boy in this school who haven't kissed?" Pyro asked Emma.

"Trust me John, it was just to ruin his life. And to answer your question: The Blob," Emma replied.

"I wish Juggernaut was still here but he was taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D last night," Pyro said.

"I don't care," Emma replied. Meanwhile Alex and Scott were fighting.

"There's nothing you can do Scott, I'm immune to your blasts," Alex said.

"I'm immune to your too," Scott replied.

"Touché," Alex replied. "Anyway you can't hit me because we all know that you're weak,"

"I'm not weak,"

"You're so weak,"

"Alex you don't know me,"

"Dude, I'm your brother,"

"You don't know how strong I am. I survived 3 years of physical torture including rape. That makes me stronger than you'll ever be you little piece of dirt,"

"Hey let's not get carried away here, I'm no a piece of dirt, Bobby is,"

"I also might have carpal tunnel syndrome," Bobby said.

"This has nothing to do with you Bobby," Scott said. He punched Alex in the face. Alex punched him in the chest. Scott kicked Alex. It was like watching 2 five-year-old girls fight.

"Umm…guys," Nightcrawler said. No one heard him. "GUYS! Stop fighting!" he yelled.

"What is it elf?" Logan asked. Kurt pointed to the sky. We all looked up. A black hole was right above our heads.

"It's getting closer," Ororo said.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here!?" Toad asked. But we didn't have time to think because we were already sucked in. The X-men and The Brotherhood weren't on Earth anymore.

Next: Asteroid M


	41. Asteroid M pt 1

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- He has seen too much. He was alive the holocaust and he failed to protect his country from a genocide. Magneto is no stranger to mutant oppression and now he's out for the ultimate revenge. What are his plans and will the X-men be able to stop him? And will they have the chance when a powerful cosmic entity named Phoenix enters the body of Jean Grey? The universe hangs in the planet: this is the final story…this is

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 41- Asteroid M pt. 1

Narrator- Bobby Drake

"Am I dead?" I asked as I stared into the white nothingness. My vision slowly retuned and the first thing I saw was the night sky. "Since when was it nighttime?" I asked while I rubbed my eyes.

"Since you landed in space," a voice said. I looked over and saw Magneto standing on a podium above the X-men and Brotherhood. "Welcome to Asteroid M my fellow mutants,"

"Crap in a hat, we're in space," Blob said. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Please Blob, let me explain," Magneto started.

"Don't let him start, he's going to kill us. We have to stop him!" Pyro said. The Brotherhood were about to attack until a blue blur knocked all of them down. It was Quicksilver protecting his dad.

"Let the man talk," Quicksilver said. "Or all your heads will be hanging on his mantle in half a second."

"Shut up Pietro," Magneto said. "This is Asteroid M. It's a safe haven for all mutants who have already hit puberty. It's a place were we can be safe from all the oppression on Earth. So we may never suffer again," I looked around, the place was huge. It was an asteroid with a dome covering a city filled with oxygen.

"Hey bucket-head how did you get us here? And how did you get all of this?" Ororo asked.

"Please Storm, we will refrain from childish name calling in this perfect utopia," Magneto said.

"Remember what I said about your head," Quicksilver said.

"This is an asteroid that's floating in orbit magnetically. I've had mutants work on this city since the 1970's," Magneto said.

"How did you get us here?" Kurt asked.

"Whatever it was it almost blinded me," Logan said.

"I used a teleporting mutant that got you here. She can create portals that can carry many people long distances," Magneto said.

"My teleporting pride hurts," Kurt said.

"Hey look, it's the mansion," Scott said pointing off into the distance.

"I brought every mutant here using another Cerebro," Magneto said.

"There are 2 Cerebros?" Jean asked.

"Xavier and I built 2 back in our prime," Magneto said.

"Scott, can we go back home?" I asked. "It doesn't seem that far away," we walked over to the mansion.

"Hello children," Prof. X said as we walked in.

"Magneto's crazy can we go back to Earth?" Ororo asked.

"Mr. McCoy is upgrading the X-jet for space travel. Hopefully we can get S.H.I.E.L.D to stop Magneto," Prof. X said.

"Why? Relocating to space isn't illegal?" Jean asked.

"But killing 4 billion people is," Prof. X said.

"What are you talking about?" Jean asked.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't be the one to tell you this. I recently took a trip to Genosha to meet with Magneto. He though I was his ally. He told me is plans to destroy the human race once all of the mutants are transported to Asteroid M," Prof. X asked.

"How is he supposed to do that?" Rogue asked.

"Do you remember Fabian Cortez?" Prof. X asked.

"Yeah, I took his psyche once," Rogue said. "He can increase other mutants' powers,"

"Then he got fired," Logan added.

"He's still with Magneto. With an increase of power Magneto plans to reverse the magnetic polarities of the Earth, hurling it into the sun," Prof. X said.

"That's the most idiotic idea I've ever heard," Rogue said.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to get food or water?" Jean asked.

"Why can't we just get him now?" Logan asked.

"He has an army not all of you can take down," Prof. X replied.

"There's a mutant TV producer right?" I asked. "Right?" Prof. X shook his head slowly. "NOOOO!!!!!!" we all stood there in an awkward silence.

"You all have to save the world," Prof. X said. While the rest of the group was waiting for Mr. McCoy to make the adjustments I walked over to Kitty, who was sitting alone on the couch.

"You haven't said a word since we got here in space," I said. "Don't worry, Prof. X said that it'll take days to get all the mutants up here. Are you ignoring me?"

"Duh," she finally said.

"Wow, it speaks. If this is about that thing with Emma, I didn't do it. She kissed me, I didn't kiss her," I said.

"Why didn't you stop?"

"She was holding my arm really tight. It hurt and I think I might have Carpal Tunnel Syndrome,"

"Why?"

"No reason…anyway that's not the point. The point is that I really like you and I hate seeing you like this,"

"Like what? You hate to see me ignoring you?"

"Yeah pretty much,"

"Sometimes I feel like you don't like me,"

"You felt that way months ago. Things have changed." I was running out of things to say.

"To me, it feels like nothing's changed," she phased through the floor.

"I hate when she does that," I said but no one was there. "So this is it, I'm going to end up alone." I wondered if the New Mutants ever made it back to the mansion but I didn't check their rooms because I didn't care. I sat in front of the TV and reached for the remote but I stopped myself in the process. I walked out the front door looking for Emma. I found here by the end the asteroid looking through the dome.

"You X-men are lucky, at least you guys have a change of clothes up here," Emma said. "Let me guess, you're here about the kiss. Well you're out of luck Mr. Freeze I'm not interested in you,"

"I don't want you to be. You ruined my relationship," I said.

"Bobby It was ruined the first time you kissed that girl," Emma replied.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Why is the sky blue?"

"Blue is the shortest wavelength in the sky,"

"1. It was a rhetorical question. 2. Don't act smart just because you learned something on T.V. Bobby, I want to show you what I mentioned earlier, your true potential,"

"What are you going to do?"

"Watch," Emma's eyes started glowing and all of a sudden I felt different.

"Holy crap you put in your body!" I said. I was in Emma's body. It was curvy…I liked it.

"Yes and I'm in your body. It's not perfect but it'll do. Why do you have Carpal Tunnel?" she (or he?) asked.

"I'd rather not get into that," I said. Emma iced up.

"This is what you do when you fight, right?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"This is what you could do. My body got muscular and formed spikes all over it's back. She grew 10 feet high. "This Bobby, is real power. You would be stronger than Colossus in this form. You could be powerful enough to be the next leader of the X-men," she switched our bodies back and my spiky, muscular form reverted back to just Bobby Drake.

"Why can't I do that?" I asked.

"To little self-esteem," Emma said as she walked away. "And you have Carpal, but that's temporary." I got on my ice sled and went back to the mansion. I found Kitty in her room.

"Bobby, you could at least knock first before entering," she said.

"Look, I never really know what to say in these situations so I guess I'll just say what's on my mind. Back in Massachusetts I wasn't really liked by my schoolmates until I actually found someone who liked me. But then I realized she didn't like me because she ran away after I froze this one douche bag. I thought no one would ever like me. Then I met you. And you actually liked me even if other people called me a freak. I'm so afraid I'm going to lose you not because I'm afraid no one will ever like me again. I'm afraid I'll never meet someone like you again," she didn't say anything. I started to walk out.

"Bobby?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I think our relationship is going to work," she said. From that moment on I knew that someday I would reach my full potential. Not any day soon, but someday.

"GET IN THE FING PLANE YOU FING DOUCHBAGS! GET TO S.H.I.E.L.D!" that's not what Mr. McCoy said and he wasn't cursing but it really sounded like it. He was really frantic and in a hurry.

"Umm…Mr. McCoy, I don't know how to fly a rocket," Scott said.

"All you have to do is fly it like you regularly do, the control scheme is the exact the same," Mr. McCoy said.

"Don't worry guys, I put an invisible force field around each of you if we crash," Jean said.

As Scott was flying the plane Logan said "It would probably be easier for Pete to just throw me to Earth. Scott looked behind.

"Scott! A meteor's right in front of you!" Kitty yelled.

"What?" Scott asked as the meteor hit the plane. Jean (the co-pilot) flew out of the front window and the next thing we knew we were back at base. "How did we get here?"

"I teleported us," Kurt said.

"Guys, where's Jean?" Ororo asked.

"No!" Scott yelled. "JEAN!"

We all heard Jean's voice in our heads. "Don't worry, I' m alive. Look above you,"

"I am so sick of looking above me. Something bad always happens," Kurt said. We all did look above us. A giant fire bird was over our heads.

"Jean, is that bird you?" Scott asked. Jean teleported back down to base. "You can teleport?"

"Now I can," she said.

"Come on Jean, it seems like everyone can teleport now," Kurt said.

"Please Kurt, I'm still working on it. And oh yeah, call me Phoenix," Jean said.

Next: More development on what Jean just said.

- Carpal Tunnel Syndrome is a serious medical illness that can seroisly screw up your arm. If your arm gets numb or feels pressurized please see a doctor and get informed. We don't need any more victims: be aware.


	42. Asteroid M pt 2

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- He has seen too much. He was alive the holocaust and he failed to protect his country from a genocide. Magneto is no stranger to mutant oppression and now he's out for the ultimate revenge. What are his plans and will the X-men be able to stop him? And will they have the chance when a powerful cosmic entity named Phoenix enters the body of Jean Grey? The universe hangs in the balance: this is the final story…this is

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 42- Asteroid M pt. 2

Narrator- Jean Grey

"That was weird,"

"She just fell and fell and passed out,"

"How did she not die?"

"Where are the pupils in her eyes?"

"That fire bird scared me. She's going to kill us all," I heard their voices but I couldn't tell who was talking. I think the last comment was made by Bobby. I slowly regained conscience and saw me teammates looking back at me. They were blurry.

"Jean, how many fingers am I holding up?" Scott asked.

"7?" I replied.

"Actually I'm only holding up 2. Are you Ok?" he asked.

"I can't see," I replied.

"You turned into a phoenix up there. It was freaky but cool," Kurt said. "I've been knocked out before. Your vision should come back soon,"

"Fire," I said.

"What?" a voice I couldn't match with a person said.

"Life," I said. "I can feel it all. I can feel everyone's pain inside my body. I can feel the universe in my soul. I can feel it about to burst. I am fire. I am life. I am the Phoenix God,"

"It's official, she's crazy. Somehow I knew she'd be the first to crack," Ororo said.

"Actually I was the first to go crazy. But it wasn't my fault," Rogue said.

"Everybody shut up," Scott said. I flew up to the top of Asteroid M without my mind being in control of my body.

"All of you are too weak to gaze your eyes on the Phoenix," I had no idea why I was saying these things. "I am life,"

"You already said that," Logan said. Suddenly a burst of fire wrapped itself around my body I wasn't affected by the heat. I wasn't in control I started screaming.

"Am I dead?" I asked staring at a white ceiling.

"You were close," Prof. X said. I was in the school infirmary. "Would you like to answer my question: What is this Phoenix you were talking about?"  
"I was hoping you would know," I said.

"I don't I'm not sure anyone does. I've searched your mind, there wasn't any sign of what Phoenix is,"

Just then Ororo and Scott walked in. "Man, whoever teleported our school here is amazing. They even got the plumbing. Hey Jean, feeling better?" Ororo asked.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"2 hours," Scott said. "You really scared us when you flipped out like that. What happened?"

"I don't know," I said.

"We can only hope it never happens again. You almost set this whole asteroid on fire," Prof X said. "Well, I have to go now. I need to talk to some disobedient New Mutants who think that the Brotherhood is a good after school club."

"I want to come too," Ororo said. They left and it was just me and Scott in the infirmary.

"How are the New Mutants?" I asked.

"They were subdued by us X-men," he replied.

"How are you and Alex doing?"

"Not even on speaking terms. I could really swear that he isn't the same person he was when he was 9,"

"You don't have to worry about him being Mystique,"

"Don't remind me about her. I almost puked when Gambit charged up her leg. That was really scary last night,"

"Sorry,"

"Jean, you can read minds. Why are people like that? Why are people like the Brotherhood?"

"Because they think that they're doing the right thing. Just like you think you are doing the right thing being in the X-men. As humans we don't really know what the right thing is. For all we know mutants are an abomination to God,"

"How could you say that?"

"Because it's what some people think. It's what Stryker thought was the right thing. Sinister thought using mutants for science was the right thing. Magneto and the Brotherhood think that violence against humans is the right thing."

"Wow, that's sort of deep,"

"It's easy to say when you read minds all day," we both said "Hey, that rhymed," at the same time.

"You know, it was always my dream to go to space. But I don't want to under these circumstances,"

"At least we have plumbing," I reminded him. "Any other dreams you want to happen?"

"Well, I would like to get rid of these glasses," Scott said.

"I have been feeling more powerful since the Phoenix thing. I'll see what I can do," my eyes went blank.

"What going on?" Scott asked. Then his glasses broke. "OH CRAP!" he yelled. He covered his eyes.

"Take your hands off your eyes," I said. He removed his hands to show his glowing red eyes. They red eyes faded and looked more human.

"I don't remember what color they are," he said.

"Hazel," I replied.

"Thank you," we made out for a little while and finally asked. "Jean?"

"Yeah,"

"Are my powers coming back?"

I got scared. "Scott….I don't think they are."

Next: Things get worse for everyone but Nightcrawler.


	43. Asteroid M pt 3

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- He has seen too much. He was alive the holocaust and he failed to protect his country from a genocide. Magneto is no stranger to mutant oppression and now he's out for the ultimate revenge. What are his plans and will the X-men be able to stop him? And will they have the chance when a powerful cosmic entity named Phoenix enters the body of Jean Grey? The universe hangs in the balance: this is the final story…this is

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 43- Asteroid M pt. 3

Narrator- Kurt Wagner

The first night we stayed at Asteroid M, I had a weird dream. In my dream I was locked in the mansion all by myself and I couldn't get out. I walked down the hall to my room and saw Sabertooth sitting on my bed.

"What's up Kurt?" he asked.

"Not much," I replied. "Hey aren't you that guy who drinks my friend's blood?"

"Yup, and I'm more in the mood for yours. So could you do me a favor and cut yourself, I don't like getting my claws dirty," he replied.

"AAAGH!" I ran away. I ran to the danger room where I saw Shadowcat standing over Wolverine's dead body.

"Kurt, he's dry," she said. "He's dry."

"What the hell?" I asked. Sabretooth busted down the door.

"I'm thirsty." he said. "I'm so thirsty. THIRSTY. THIRSTY. 114536."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" I asked Shadowcat.

"5478568w357w43624838790," she said. Then my nose disappeared.

"I'm so scared," I said getting prepared to die.

"64762754756756kiss754745745754me," she said. So I tried. Our heads got closer. "6463452375686578last87697804878976876chance." Just as our lips were about to touch,

"Bobby, Kurt! Guess what!" Scott said busting into our room, waking me up. I mumbled to myself I needed to stop dreaming about Kitty. I already blew my chance with her but I was so confused.

"What is it?" Bobby asked, half-asleep.

"It's been 12 hours and I still don't have my powers!" Scott said.

"Aren't you worried that they aren't coming back?" I asked him.

"Hey, all my powers ever did was hurt my friends (and some times enemies)," Scott said. "I'm so glad they're gone, I feel better than ever."

"Have you been awake these 12 hours?" Bobby asked.

"I can't stop drinking coffee and think about how I don't have powers,"

"But you aren't a mutant, you can't lead our team," I said.

"Oh, I have a feeling I'll be a better leader than ever," Scott said. 12 hours later we had a rematch against the Brotherhood (without the grounded New Mutants).

"You actually thought that you'd be better without your powers?" Emma Frost asked Scott as she drove her fist into his stomach. "Scotty, that was the only thing that kept of value to your pathetic team in the first place,"

"Get away from him," Colossus said to Emma as he tackled her. "I hate doing this. Why can't Gambit replace Jean while she's healing?" he asked the team.

"Apparently Gambit hasn't proven himself worthy to be an X-man according to the professor," Rogue said as she took some of Toad's power to use it against him.

"Is it me or are The Brotherhood getting easier to fight every time we do it?" Iceman asked.

"It's like they aren't even trying," Shadowcat replied. "Blob really can't hold his own against Wolverine."

"What happened to that guy who I could beat by throwing him against a wall?" Blob asked Wolverine as he drove his claws in the Blob's back.

"Unlike you guys, he's changed," Logan replied.

"This really sucks," Pyro said lying on the ground from a punch Rogue gave him.

"What are you going to do about it John?" Storm asked. "I already broke your lighters."

"Pyro, I need you to concentrate, your teammates need you," Emma said to him before getting tackled by Colossus again. "They need you,"

Pyro got up and started holding his head and screaming. He held out his hand. "What's he doing?" I asked. He started making weird sounds.

"I think he's constipated," Shadowcat said.

Pyro's hand started burning. "I can do it. I can do it, AAAGH." we all started at him, the rest of the Brotherhood were out. Pyro's hand was orange and he created a flame out of nothing. "I did it. It hurts but I did it." Wolverine went towards him. "Get back," Pyro said as he created rings of fire around his body. "I'm so going to burn all of your bodies with this."

"Sorry Pyro, no one dies tonight," we heard a voice say. We looked up.

"Hey look, it's Phoenix." Scott said.

"Oh my god," Pyro said, staring at the Phoenix force around Jean. "I'm boned," a bright flash knocked the Brotherhood back and they fell hard on their asses.

"Did you just kill them, Jean?" Colossus asked. "They aren't moving.

"They're in suspended animation," Jean replied. "They'll move when I tell them to move."

"Why did you do that?" Colossus asked.

"They disturbed the Phoenix,"

"You killed them!"

"They aren't dead. But they aren't waking up."

"YOU KILLED THEM!"

"Peter, calm down."

"Release them or I'll kill you,"

"Peter, this isn't funny," I said.

"I can't live with a friend you kills," Peter said. None of us knew what to say.

"Ok," Jean said. "I don't know what came over me." the Brotherhood woke up but they couldn't talk.

"Fgigy hyut, Emma said.

"We should keep them in the mansion until they heal," Jean said. 24 hours later Prof. X called me into his office for a mission.

"Kurt, I need to find out more about Magneto's plans. Time is running out to save Earth. I would say we have a week," he said.

"You're sending me on a mission by myself?" I asked. "Won't I need a bodyguard?"

"If you sneak around the asteroid core, you shouldn't be detected, but I would bring your sword I were you," I teleported to my room and got my (actually Deadpool's) sword.

"What is the mission, captain?" I asked.

"You need to sneak into Magneto's bas and do 1 of 2 things. You can either destroy his Cerebro or find whoever is teleporting mutants from Earth to here. Good luck, you'll need it."

I got scared. I walked out of the mansion I could see the giant core from the mansion. I teleported in and hid in a shadow. Armed gunmen walking around. "Did you here something?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, and it brought in a weird smell." I teleported to the next room. "There the smell goes again.

The next room was dark and was filled with filing cabinets. I looked into some of them. "Kurt Wagner," a voice said. I screamed and looked behind me.

It was a dark, shadowy figure most people call Magneto. "AHHHGH. Don't kill me, don't take my sword and impale me with it. Oh no I just gave you an idea,"

"Shut up, it's me," Magneto turned back to his true form, Rogue. She shape shifted.

"You snuck in here too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have some files on where to find Cerebro. Good luck," she said. "And no, I won't impale you,"

"That's a relief," Rogue left and I looked at the files. It told me to go downstairs. I found the Cerebro. "Score," I said. A quick thought came into my head that this might impress Kitty but I got the thought out of my mind quickly. As I approached the machine I wondered when I would find the girl for me. And that's when she kicked me in the face.

"You better leave blue boy. This machine is off limits to commoners. And if you want to fight with that dinky sword of yours I wouldn't count on it. I was trained by Sabretooth and Mystique in the arts of fighting," a girl said to me. She looked sort of like an elf. Sort of like me.

"Who are you?" I asked, holding my bloody jaw.

"My name is Blink, Acolyte," she said.

"Are you the one who's teleporting mutants?"

"Yeah, I've already made all of the portals I'm just waiting for the mutants to come crawling in,"

"Do you really think my sword is dinky?" I asked.

"Hey, that's Deadpool's sword," she said.

"Who do you know?"

"It has his signature on it. Cool, I'm friends with that guy,"

"That's not the point," I said.

"Then what is?"

"Why are you working for Magneto?"

"Because he wanted me to and I believe in his cause." she said.

"You believe in destroying the world?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's planning on destroying the world once all the mutants are here. Can you un-make those portals?"

"No, he never told me what he was going to do. Are you one of Xavier's kids?" I nodded.

"You, me and your X-men have to stop this."

"You're on the good side?"

"Yeah,"

"You could come into good use, we need to contact S.H.I.E.L.D,"

"We're going to stop this you sexy bastard, or die trying."

"Sexy bastard?" suddenly I had a new person filling my dreams rambling on about incoherent numbers.

Next: What is Phoenix? And Magneto loses it.


	44. Asteroid M pt 4

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- He has seen too much. He was alive the holocaust and he failed to protect his country from a genocide. Magneto is no stranger to mutant oppression and now he's out for the ultimate revenge. What are his plans and will the X-men be able to stop him? And will they have the chance when a powerful cosmic entity named Phoenix enters the body of Jean Grey? The universe hangs in the balance: this is the final story…this is

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 44- Asteroid M pt. 4

Narrator- Ororo Munroe

"What'd I miss?" Kurt said as he teleported into the mansion after his mission. Elf boy saw the destruction of half of the mansion that me and the team had to face 20 minutes ago. "Let me guess…Phoenix did this,"

"We have a winner," I said.

"Don't worry, no one was hurt but Jean is in the infirmary…again. The professor should be out to see us soon and tell us what the deal is. The Brotherhood has also fallen into comas." Scott said. "What'd we learn from your mission?"

"That Magneto's teleporter is incredibly hot. Also, she and one of Magneto's other acolyte's are trying to convince him that his plan sucks," Kurt said.

"At least they're on our side," Rogue said. "But what are they going to do exactly?"

"Shut down some of Magneto's machines," Kurt replied. "At least while he isn't looking,"

"What we need that teleporter to do is to create a portal for S.H.I.E.L.D to help us. They're the ones who handle global matters, not us," Logan said. "Scott said himself that we aren't superheroes,"

"Yeah, superheroes have powers." Scott said, referring to himself, "But seriously we need to save Earth or everything we fought for will be for nothing,"

"Not really," Kitty objected. "Every battle we ever fought was for mutants to be accepted by humans. But if the humans go extinct doesn't that mean we won? We wouldn't need to fight,"

"If you agree with Magneto than get the hell out of here," I said.

"No, I don't agree with him but if we left Earth how it is and mutants relocate here than everything will be solved," Kitty said.

"Yeah, but Magneto would never let the humans be without revenge for what they did to Genosha," Scott said.

"But he saw what's-his-face die, it was all his fault," Rogue said.

"His name was Stryker," Kurt said. "And we all know that any of us would have killed him if we had that gun,"

"We would?" Scott asked. Just then, Prof. X rolled on in.

"X-men, we need to talk," he said.

"Is it bad?" Bobby asked. "Because I'm sick of bad news,"

"Yes Bobby, it is. You should all sit down." Prof. X replied. I could sense everyone was nervous. After a long silence, he finally said, "When Jean was hurled out of the window of the X-jet she saved all of you…risking her own life in the process."

"But that makes no sense, she's alive," Scott said.

"Yes, she was brought back to life by a cosmic space entity called Phoenix. I've been studying the Phoenix force for years. Once in every millennium, anything that comes into contact with the force bonds with it and can't be controlled. In about 150 years, it could destroy mankind." Prof. X said.

"But now we have nothing to worry about now, right?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, that's irresponsible thinking…I've been trying everything I can to keep Jean's powers at bay. Nothing's working except putting her into a comatose state of mind," Prof. X explained.

Rogue stood up and yelled, "Then you might as well kill her! This isn't moral professor, you can't do this,"

"It's more moral than ending her life," Prof. X argued.

"Trust me professor, I know Jean. Out of all of us, she's in the most control of her powers," Scott said.

"But that isn't good enough. None of you ever listen to what I try to teach you!" Prof. X yelled. I haven't heard him ever so angry. "Scott, when you had your powers, you were so out of control that you were destroying everything around you! Bobby hasn't tapped into nearly as much potential as he could. Rogue, your powers should allow you to touch people without draining their life force. And Logan, in almost every training session you turn into a feral monster…just like what your father once was,"

The team looked down. I wasn't going to let this cripple bad mouth some of the only friends I ever had. "If we can't control our powers right then whose fault is that, professor?" I asked. "It's not like we could teach ourselves!"

The professor looked down. "I'm sorry," he said. "These are hard times, I understand that I've been asking too much from you. I have a migraine. You are all excused except for you Ororo, I need to talk to you."

"Well we better tell Peter that there is going to be an empty spot on the team," Rogue said, referring to me.

After they left I asked the professor, "I'm not really going to get kicked of the team am I?"

"No Ororo, I trust you the most with secrets," he said.

"Secret?" I asked.

"It's about Jean…I can't kill her. I don't have it in me."

"What do you mean?"

"I try to care for my students more than anything but I have to care for the safety of humanity more. Jean is an exception,"

"So if anyone else was possessed by this space thing you would kill us?" I asked. The professor nodded.

"I just…care too much for Jean,"

I swallowed and just stared at him while he hung his head in shame, after an awkward I finally said, "Dude…that's sick." He sighed. "Your supposed to be a father figure to Scott. She's not even legal and…"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about this," he said. I saw a bright flash go through my head.

"Told me what?" I asked. "Why am I here?" he erased my memory of the whole conversation (I only got that memory back recently).

"You are excused now Ororo," he said. I walked away to my room.

After a while, Kurt teleported into my room. "Ororo, we need to have our last Danger Room session, Scott is rushing us," he said.

"Last?" I asked.

"We infiltrate Magneto's base tonight. The X-men, Peter, Gambit, the New Mutants, and S.H.I.E.L.D will be there," he said.

"S.H.I.E.L.D? How did we get them there?"

"That teleporter I mentioned before will get them…this is the final battle. We have to prove Prof. X wrong about how we control our powers," we teleported to the Danger Room. All of the X-men were fighting various robots. "What did the professor want to see you about anyway?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I honestly said.

_Meanwhile, in the core of Asteroid M_

"Are the machines ready Forge?" Magneto asks his lackey.

"The power amplifiers are on go. We also had to take care of some Acolyte rebels, right Fabian?" Forge says.

"Yeah, apparently they think that you destroying the Earth is a bad idea," Fabian Cortez says, hooked up to machinery.

"Destroying their planet is the least I can do for what they did to my country," Magneto said. "Where are my children? And where's Blink?"

Forge looked nervous. "Actually, they were Acolyte rebels who escaped," he said.

"What?" Magneto said, clenching his fists.

"Well…destroying the world is a little crazy," Forge said as he turned on the power amplifier. The machine increased all of Magneto's power, draining the powers of Fabian. When the process was over, Magneto stood up…electricity was flowing through his body.

"Crazy? Are you calling me crazy? Do you know how easy it is for me to kill you?" Magneto asked.

"You mean, just shut down the mechanics in my brain?" Forge asked.

"With this power, I can do much more than that. I could rip your skin of with my mind," Magneto said.

"But you're just supposed to control metal," Fabian said.

"Not metal, anything. Anything…I am now a God," Magneto declared. "And do you know who is going to be the first to witness this power?"

"Humans?" Forge asked.

Magneto cleared is throat and answered, "No, traitors to the mutant race. The morons who want to protect those who fear them: X-men."


	45. MDay

Chapter 45 Prelude

Narrator- Charles Xavier

As I stared down at Jean's unconscious body, many thoughts ran through my head. How could I have been so foolish to tell Ororo my secret? My X-men were in the Danger Room at the moment preparing for a final battle against Erik, I didn't know why I was forcing them to do this. They could have died. I knew Magneto had gotten too powerful, I could sense it, he could their hearts at any second, he could do anything.

Shame…all I felt was shame. All I could think about was my love for this underage girl. I could never peruse a relationship with her. I am inadequate, I can't even walk. I'm the teacher, she is the student. It could never work. I could never tell her my dark secrets, I couldn't tell anyone. I could never tell them what really happened the day my legs were paralyzed…it would be too much for them. I have to be there for my students, I have to be a role model. I have to be their perfect leader, they expect me to be perfect. I can't be perfect I'm only a man. A disabled man. A broken man.

How could they think I was perfect if I don't even know the difference between right and wrong? My dream could be wrong, Magneto's could be right. Reading minds only gets me so far. I know things no man was meant to know and I don't know that all simple men know. What is good? What is evil? Why am I asking you?

I looked down at Jean, I got ready for her mental therapy. I had to save the girl I loved.

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Wolverine, Cyclops, Phoenix, Storm, Iceman, Shadowcat, Rogue, and Nightcrawler have been at the Xavier Institute for the past 2 years training for control over their powers. But that's not all they've been doing. They've been going on missions to fight terrorists, anti-mutant extremists, evil scientists, superhuman task forces, wise-cracking assassins, and a fat kid named the Blob. But the one man they never understood was an anti-human terrorist called Magneto. They never knew if he was good or bad, but know they finally realize what he is: crazy. He's power mad and bent on destroying the world so his mutant followers can be free. Now Magneto will face the X-men in one final battle to determine the fate of the human race.

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 45- M-Day

Narrator- Logan

"Hey Gambit, how's it going?" Cyclops asked Gambit as he sat down next to him, taking a break from our final training session.

"Gambit's fine, I'm glad the New Mutants are helping us with this fight," Gambit replied.

"Yeah, but they still say that they believe in the Brotherhood's cause," Cyclops said. "How many packs of cards do you have?"

"4," Gambit replied.

"Bring 5 just in case," Scott said.

"So, are you still going by Cyclops? You don't have the powers anymore,"

"Yeah, just call me Scott. My powers might come back in a few days. I'm still leader of this team though. You should probably get your cards,"

"Sure thing, _mon ami_," Gambit said, walking to his room.

"You know, you aren't Cajun. You can stop talking like that," Scott reminded him.

"Gambit was raised Cajun and Gambit's gonna die Cajun," Gambit walked out. I noticed Colossus walk out through another exit. I ran up to him.

"Hey Pete, where are you going? We have to fight soon," I said.

"I just can't do it Wolverine. It's not in me to bring pain to another person. You'll all survive without me," he said.

"Whatever you want. But just remember that you're still part of this team and it isn't noble to walk out like this," I said.

"Yeah, like I'm going to get a speech about nobility from someone who killed 93 people,"

"I'm lucky I didn't kill more," Peter walked away. When Gambit came back, we were ready to go.

"Alright team, this is going to be one intense fight," Cyclops said. "I know we're a few people short and I don't have powers at the moment but I believe this team can win. We have Acolytes working as operatives getting help from Earth. Our mission is to subdue Magneto long enough for S.H.I.E.L.D to arrive. And if any you have second thoughts about this, I'm not forcing you to go on this mission but we need to save Earth,"

Bobby raised his hand, "Umm…I have a question,"

"What is it Iceman?" Scott asked.

"Are we superheroes?"

"I hate to say it Iceman, but if we succeed this mission, we might be considered superheroes," Scott's speech ended and Kurt teleported us into the core of Asteroid M.

"Hey, no one's here," Rogue said. The place was empty. "Scott, don't you have some Cerebro technology in your watch?" she asked. Scott pressed some buttons on his watch.

"Yeah, I just learned how it works. He's in a cave near here," Scott said.

"Probably hiding from us," Bobby said. "Kurt, get us there,"

"I don't know where 'there' is," Kurt said.

"I do," Scott said. "Follow me," Scott stared at his watch. "Hey, I think this just broke,"

"It's called a magnetic pulse," a voice said from the shadows. Magneto emerged from the darkness.

"Holy jeez!" Scott yelled. "Anyone with long-range powers, hit him hard!" he ordered.

Magneto stopped all the attacks with a force field. "Children? Xavier sent children to fight me? How pitiful," Magneto sent out a shock that knocked the New Mutants out. "Well, it looks like it's just me and the real X-men now."

"They were real X-men, it's an honor that you'll never reach," Storm said.

"What about the boy in the trench coat? Is he a real X-man? I don't think we've met before," Magneto said, pointing his finger at Gambit.

"The name's Gambit, have a card," Gambit charged up a card at threw it at Magneto. As it exploded on Magneto's chest, he reformed his flesh molecules to heal the wound.

"That chest thing was gross," Shadowcat said.

"Well Gambit, it seems that explosive power of yours doesn't do much good against me," Magneto said. "And Shadowcat, I never understood why Xavier put you on the team,"

"When I phase myself through your chest and cause your liver to fail, then you'll find out," Shadowcat said.

I started to get angry. "That's it, enough talking! I'm going to rip this guy's heart out for what he did to me!" I yelled.

"No Logan, stand down!" Scott yelled. I leaped at Magneto, cutting my claws against his chest.

"Sit down, you animal!" Magneto said, pushing me down. I felt a huge pain go through my body. "I wonder how it would feel when I rip out your natural skeleton,"

"Team, attack!" Scott yelled. Gambit, Rogue, Storm, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Iceman all attacked Magneto. Gambit grabbed his helmet off and blew it up. Rogue ripped off her glove clutched Magneto's face in her hand.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this, you dirty bastard," Rogue said.

"You fool, it's too much power for you to handle!" Magneto replied. Rogue started screaming.

"Too many images!" she yelled. Magneto kicked her in the face as she knelt down.

"Rogue!" Gambit yelled, he threw three cards at Magneto, none did any damage. Magneto moved Gambit with his mind and slammed him against the floor. He was fighting Storm and Nightcrawler when Iceman was hiding in the corner.

"What the hell are you doing? Or should I say, what the hell aren't you doing?" Shadowcat asked him.

"I can't fight, I'm scared," Iceman said. "my powers bail on me when I'm scared. Scott came up to him.

"Dude, the world needs you, your friends need you. You have to fight!" Scott said.

"I can't, how many times do I have to say that?!" Iceman asked.

"Look Bobby, if Pyro can go against the odds and create fire, then you can fight this guy. Do you really want to be worse than Pyro!?" Shadowcat asked.

"Oh my god, you're right," Bobby got up.

"Now go feed that douche bag some ice," Scott said.

"Isn't it sad how I will use you own sword to kill you?" Magneto asked Nightcrawler, holding his sword to his neck. He already knocked out Storm.

"Leave the elf alone, dude!" Iceman yelled. His ice armor was all spiky and he was charging with an ice sled 10 times bigger that anything he ever created. Scott, Shadowcat and I were all in back of him, on the sled.

"You dare call me 'dude'?" Magneto asked.

"You dare hurt the best friends I ever had?" Iceman asked. He froze Magneto in place. But after a few seconds he broke out. After a long battle between him and Iceman, Magneto managed to defeat Iceman, Shadowcat, and me. Scott managed to escape the ice sled.

"Then there was one," Magneto said to Scott. Scott was powerless, Magneto had all the power anyone could ever dream about. "Before you give up, I wanted to ask you a question,"

"What?" Scott asked.

"Why did Xavier pick you as the leader? Your powers were less than extraordinary and you are weak in comparison to your peers. Judging by how fast your team was defeated, you obviously can't give good orders. So what makes you a good leader? Because being weak doesn't help." Magneto said.

"Weak? WEAK?!" Scott asked.

"Did I stutter?"

"Magneto, I want to tell you one thing before you kill me,"

"Go ahead, be my guest,"

"I've been taking crap from people all my life. I've taken crap from my dad, Sinister, everyone who ever hated mutants, even my own teammates. But I will never accept the fact that a piece of filth like yourself called me weak. People may think I'm weak but I've gone through so much in the past 5 years than you have ever gone through in your whole life. And the fact that I'm still standing here protecting one of the only dreams I've ever believed in. Xavier's," Scott said.

"There's no way that wasn't scripted," Magneto said. He also noticed that Scott had on hand behind his back.

"Also, unlike you I have trustworthy friends. I've learned how to handle a sword from my good friend Nightcrawler." Scott pulled the sword from behind him (which he grabbed while Magneto wasn't looking) and drove it through Magneto's chest. "I also learned the weakness of organs from Shadowcat. And I learned the weakness of your mind from Jean Grey: They repudiated my appeal just as that of 1st of September, 1939. The British warmongers, and the Jewish capital behind them, found no other interpretation of my considerations of humanity than the assumption of German weakness. They assured the peoples of England and France that Germany was trembling for fear of disintegration in Spring, 1940, and wanted to conclude peace out of fear. They repudiated my appeal just as that of 1st of September, 1939. The British warmongers, and the Jewish capital behind them, found no other interpretation of my considerations of humanity than the assumption of German weakness. They assured the peoples of England and France that Germany was trembling for fear of disintegration in Spring, 1940, and wanted to conclude peace out of fear." Scott was reciting a speech made by Hitler in the '40s. Magneto was on the ground. "Does that speech remind you of anything? Remember your childhood?!"

"Mother, father, mother, father! Those words! Those words!" he yelled. He shot a blast at Scott's face. Scott was one the ground, covering his eyes with his hands. "The Scott Summers becomes a Cyclops again. For you, a punishment worse than death, for asuming you've gone through more than me,"

"That's it," a voice was in Magneto's mind. Jean came out of a portal created by Blink.

"Hello, Ms. Grey," Magneto said. "I hope you know that you can't beat me in a fight."

"I didn't plan to," Jean replied. My healing factor kicked in and I got up.

"Jean, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Logan. I have to kick in wweapon X-2," she said.

"No," I said.

"It's the only way," she replied. I suddenly lost my mind and I only had one thought one my mind: bloodshed. My eyes went red and I leaped at Magneto. What came next was a flurry of claw slashes that ripped him up terribly. He was trying to hard to fix his wounds that he didn't have times to fight back. He was my only target, I wouldn't stop until he was gone. Then he pushed me back.

"You are nothing more than a pathetic animal, you freak. You are a disgrace to mutants!" Magneto yelled at him.

"He's still better than what you are, Magneto!" a voice came from behind Magneto. Colossus came from a blink portal and rammed his fists into Magneto's back. "I'm sorry , I shouldn't have put my own beliefs in front of my friends safety," he said to me. I was to barbaric to understand.

"You metal fool," Magneto said to Colossus, holding his back, struggling to get up.

"Shut up," Colossus said. He and I hit him with all we had. Jean walked over to Cyclops and took out a pair of glasses form him and put them on in face.

"Jean?" he asked, in disbelief. "You're better!"

"I had some mental therepy that will continue daily, hopefully that should keep Phoenix under control for a while. I'm impressed on how you led the team," Jean said. "That was really cool when you fought Magneto. I can't believe you memorized that whole speech "

"Yeah, but I have my powers, they'll just hold me back," Cyclops replied.

"I doubt that...now blast that moron, Cyclops." Jean said. Cyclops ripped off his glasses and blasted Magneto against the wall.

"Oh yeah, and just in case you were wondering Magneto, Blink also transported some friends of yours to join this party," Colossus said. Magneto looked at the doorway.

"Oh no," he said, looking at Prof. X, S.H.I.E.L.D, and the Avengers all staring at him.

"Before we attack Magneto, I need to handle something," Prof. X said to S.H.I.E.L.D. He pulled out a purple chew toy that was shaped like a bone. "I got you a present, Logan," he threw the toy behind me and I started chewing it until I ripped it in half.

I looked at everyone staring at me. There was only one thing I could say, "Mine."

"Yes, well anyway Magneto, you are under arrest for breaking international laws, attempting the hugest terrorist attack in the history off man kind, and attacking minors," Nick Fury said. "Now just cooperate so that this can be done easily,"

"Never!" Magneto said.

"Fine," Fury said. "Men, fire at will," S.H.I.E.L.D fired at him but Magneto created a force field that blocked all of the shots.

"You fools can't defeat the God of Magnetism!" Magneto yelled.

"We can if we have a teleporter who can get passed your defenses," Fury said. Magneto looked behind him to see a terrifying sight that has gotten past his force field.

"Sorry Magneto, but this fan fiction only has room for one crazy character," the teleporter said to Magneto. The one, the only, Deadpool.

"No!" Magneto yelled. Deadpool shoved a grenade down Magneto's throat and teleported to Jean and Scott.

"So was that the best cameo of all time or what?" Deadpool asked the X-men.

"Don't we have a restraining order against you?" Cyclops asked him. Just then, a blue blur knocked them all down and ran past S.H.I.E.L.D, carrying Magneto. It was Quicksilver running at high speeds, desperately trying to save his father.

"I'm sorry father, I'm sorry doubted you, that I couldn't save you!" Quicksilver said. But it was too late, the grenade went off in the middle of the city on Asteroid M.

2 hours later. The X-men regained conscience from healers back at the mansion and I was sane again. "What happened?" Kitty asked us just as she was healed.

"S.H.I.E.L.D found Magneto and Prof. X put his mind into comatose state," Scott replied.

"A grenade went off in Magneto's throat, which subdued him. Quicksilver was carrying him at the time. No body was found," Jean added.

"Yeah, and Scarlet Witch is in S.H.I.E.L.D for questioning. We won, but I don't know if this is a good or bad win," I said. "I did get a chew toy,"

"So what do we do now?" Ororo asked us.

"I don't know," I replied.

Just the Deadpool teleported in. "Let's end the story with an annual!" he said. None of us knew what he meant.

Next: What Deadpool said, the last chapter.


	46. Annual 3

All properties owned by Marvel, not me. Please don't sue.

Prologue- Wolverine, Cyclops, Phoenix, Storm, Iceman, Shadowcat, Rogue, and Nightcrawler were chosen by the headmaster of their academy to be the core team of X-men who go on missions to stop mutant-related threats. But you probably know that already. This is an annual, a chapter that is in the 3rd person narrative that tells various stories about various characters in this story. It's also the final chapter. NO!!!!!!!

**The New X-Men**

By w00tmaster 93

Chapter 46- Annual 3

Narrator- ME (3rd Person Narrative)

_The Brotherhood_

The Brotherhood disbanded when they awoke from their comas. Emma Frost transferred to a private school in Massachusetts, causing her to break up with Pyro. In Massachusetts, Emma met Bobby Drake's ex-girlfriend, Sarah. Emma told her about how Bobby was a member of a mutant school and how he saved mankind a few times. Sarah was impressed about how cool he became. When Emma insulted Bobby, Sarah defended her former lover and regretted the fact that she broke up with him. But she befriended Emma when she realized that they both hate Kitty Pryde.

Pyro, Blob, and Toad became the most popular kids in school but they stopped trying to attack the X-men. Then they met a mutant who can create shockwaves who they call Avalanche. Now with a 4th member, Pyro started thinking about creating a new team but realized that there are more important things in life than getting their asses kicked by the X-men.

_Quicksilver_

Pietro "Quicksilver" Lehnsherr escaped the explosion on Asteroid M at the last second, leaving his father behind. S.H.I.E.L.D arrested all the mutants affiliated with Magneto's plans except for Pietro, who ran through space and landed in the ruins of Genosha. Magneto was mind wiped and in custody of Xavier, in a coma. He then left to Magneto's old throne were he found all his documents and equipment in his bomb shelter.

"Father, I should have saved you, I was too late. I'm sorry," Pietro said to himself. He found one of Magneto's old helmets and picked it up. "I know this is what you would have wanted from me," Pietro put the helmet on. He came up with a detailed plan of breaking into S.H.I.E.L.D save his sister, Forge, and Fabian Cortez in hopes of undergoing the same power enhancing treatment his father had gone through. "A new day, a new Magneto,"

Pietro's father told him that if any mutant's powers were enhanced with the machine, they would change in different ways. Magneto was able to manipulate all matter. Pietro would be able to travel through time. When he broke in to S.H.I.E.L.D., he said to Forge, before escaping, "I can't kill Xavier now, I need to kill him in the past."

_Deadpool_

Deadpool quit S.H.I.E.L.D when he realized they didn't have a dental plan. He still believed his life was a fan fiction and deleted his fan fiction when he realized that no one really read it except for Bobby Drake. Deadpool tried to make some money at the only thing he was good at, being a mercenary for hire. He never got any replies because he put all his flyers in an elementary school. Deadpool was sad and unemployed, and then he met Blink. Because Blink was training at Xavier's, her power accelerated and now she was able to transport to alternate dimensions. Deadpool asked if he could go into the real world.

"The real world?" Blink asked.

"Yeah, the place that isn't a fan fiction," Deadpool said.

"You're crazy,"

"Just make me a portal," finally Deadpool made it to the real world, after a lot of explanations to Blink. Now Deadpool has a mission, find the person who made his life so terrible: w00tmaster 93. Oh crap. Be right back…all right my doors are locked.

_Sinister _

Sinister is alive. He will always be alive. He was granted immortality by his savior and lord, and ancient immortal mutant called Apocalypse. Apocalypse is considered the first mutant ever with immortality and control over his atomic structure. In the 19th century, he was infected with a virus and now lies dormant in Sinister's labs and the only cure is located in Scott Summers bloodstream. Now, Sinister is in England, trying to find new ways to get to Scott Summers.

_X-men_

On graduation day, the X-men passed their Sophomore year and then they spent some quality time just hanging around the T.V. room.

"Hey guys, do you think that the New Mutants will accomplish as much as we have?" Scott asked his team on Graduation day.

"No way, do they even believe in Xavier's dream?" Bobby asked. "And besides, they always fight with each other and all their powers are kind of the same,"

"Yeah, Bobby's right," Scoot said. Just then, Logan sniffed the air.

"Hey, what smells like me?" Logan asked.

"It's probably you," Rogue said.

"It smells like me, but older…oh no," Logan said.

"Umm, what's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"He's here," Logan replied.

"Who's here?" Kitty asked.

Jean started laughing and said, "You guys remember Logan's a clone from the real Wolverine, right?" Just then, the original Wolverine walked in through the door.

He looked at the X-men, they looked back in awe. He looked like what Logan would look like in 20 years. He was out in Japan, fighting agents from a new branch of Weapon X. He was infamous for being the deadliest mutant ever, hated by the media but once a student of Xavier's. He looked at the team and asked, "You kids know if there's any beer here?" most of the team shook their head.

Clone Logan looked at real Logan, "Dad, why are you here?"

"Kid, I'm visiting," real Logan replied.

"I got some in my room," clone Logan said.

"Really?" the team asked the clone.

"No, not really," clone Logan said. "Hey dad," he said to his original. "Have we ever met?"  
"No, we haven't. God, why did they clone me?" real Logan said.

"They needed to make another killing machine," clone Logan said.

"And you escaped?" real Logan asked.

"Yeah," the clone replied.

"That's bad-ass," the original and the clone walked outside to talk.

"Whoa, that was trippy," Ororo said after the 2 Logan's left. "Hey where's Kurt?" she asked.

"I'm over here," he said, walking in, holding his belt.

"Mr. McCoy fixed your belt?" Scott asked Kurt.

"Yeah, but it might break soon," Kurt replied. "I don't need it,"

"Then why do you have it?" Kitty asked.

"I need to give it to someone who needs it. Rogue, you could probably use it better than I could," Kurt gave the belt to Rogue.

"Wow, that's really sweet Kurt, thanks. So, I can touch people when I put it on?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"I have to find Gambit," Rogue ran up to Gambit's room.

"So, what do we do now?" Scott asked.

"Let's go on a mission," Jean said.

"Let's not go on a mission," Ororo said.

"Let's get trained by the real Wolverine," Logan went inside to say.

"How about y'all not bother me and Gambit," Rogue ran downstairs to say.

"Let's watch T.V." Bobby said.

"Let's go outside for once," Kitty said.

"Let's have bible study," Kurt said.

"Why Bible study? I'm Jewish!" Kitty asked.

"How about we just umm…I don't know!" Scott said. Just then the professor rolled in with a 6 pack of beer. "Is that beer for us?"

"No, it's for Logan…the real Logan. He has a football. you guys could throw that around while he and I have some Budweiser," Prof. X said.

"You drink?" Scott asked.

"We all have to let loose sometimes, Scott," Prof. X said.

"I'm up for some football," Kurt said. "It is a nice day outside,"

Rogue and Gambit came downstairs, "We want to play too," Gambit said.

"All right, even though none of you can really play except for Logan," Jean said.

"Whatever Jean, not like it matters today," Scott said. And so, the team with Gambit, the original Wolverine, and Prof. X went outside on a clear June Sunday and played football. It was that day that they realized they weren't just a team, they were a family.

The End

Next: New X-men Vol. 2.


End file.
